SELINGKUH
by Karasu696
Summary: berhati hati lah saat kau meninggalkan istrimu di rumah karna kau tidak tau apa yang mereka lakukan
1. Chapter 1

DESKLAIMER: BUKAN PUNYA SAYA

WARNING: TYPO DLL...

NTR LEMON GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA 

Waktu sudah menunjukan sepuluh pagi. Saat ini di sebuah kamar di kediaman uchiha terlihat seorang wanita cantik berambut indigo yang sedang berbaring di atas kasur, namanya hyuga hinata atau uchiha hinata setelah dia menikah dengan uchiha sasuke dua bulan yang lalu, otomatis marga nya berubah mengikuti sang suami. Dilihat dari keadaan nya sepertinya dia habis melakukan hubungan suami istri karna tubuh nya yang telanjang dan banyak sekali seperma yanga ada di dutubuh nya.  
sementara di samping nya terlihat seorang laki laki berambut pirang.  
. tunggu dulu pirang? Bukankah suaminya berambut raven .?

"kau terlihat berantakan hinata" ucap si pirang sambil menyeringai.  
"kau pikir siapa yang membuatku berantakan naruto-kun? itu kan kau."  
yap sipirang di sebelah hinata adalah naruto, yang tidak lain adalah sahabat sekaligus bos dari sasuke.  
hinata mulai berselingkuh sejak satu bulan yang lalu karna merasa suaminya tidak bisa memuas kanya jadi dia mencari laki laki lain untuk memuaskan hasrat nya.

"kalian sudah selesai?" ucap seorang wanita yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi yang saat ini hanya mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi tubuh nya.  
" yah tapi aku belum puas mikoto-chan "

namanya mikoto istri dari uchiha fugaku sekaligus mertua hinata. Sama seperti hinata dia juga berselingkuh dengan naruto.

naruto mulai berjalan ke arah mikoto sambil menyeriangai senang saat melihat wanita seksi yang hanya mengenakan handuk itu. Sementara mikoto hanya tersenyum nakal saat melihat naruto berjalan ke arah nya tanpa menggunakan pakaian.  
Mikoto bisa melihat penis naruto yang sangat besar seperti sudah tak sabar untuk menembus vagina nya.  
" ahh... naru kau sudah tak sabar ya?" ucap mikoto saat tangan naruto langsung menyusup kedalam handuk dan mulai menggosok klitoris nya.  
"itu karna kau sangat seksi mokoto-chan" dan tanpa basa basi naruto langsung menarik handuk yang di kenakan mikoto sehingga terlihat lah tubuh seksi dengan payudara yang cukup besar.  
"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... p-padahal kita sudah bermain tadi ahh...ahh... d-dan kau barusaja selesai dengan hinata t-tapi kau masih belum puas juga ahh..."  
" itu karna kau sangat seksi mikoto-chan "  
dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi naruto membaringkan mikoto ke atas ranjang serta membuka paha nya lebar lebar..

"hinata tetaplah di situ aku akan menggarap mu lagi setelah aku selesai dengan mikoto" ucap naruto sambil melirik wanita di sebelah mikoto.  
dan kata kata naruto mengejutkan hinata, pasal nya dia masih sangat lelah setelah tadi naruto membuat nya klimaks berkali kali, dan lagi saat ini naruto sedang menggarap mertuanya, lalu dia masing ingin menggarap nya setelah selesai dengan mikoto,? apa dia tidak merasa lelah?  
" b-baik naru" sepertinya hinata hanya bisa pasrah, lagi pula dia juka masih ingin merasakan penis besar itu menembus fagina nya.

"baiklah kita mulai sekarang mikoto-chan" ucap naruto sambil mulai memasukan penis nya.  
"t-tunggu tidak ada pemanasan naruto-kun"  
"tidak parlu"  
dan bersamaan dengan itu naruto mendorong penis nya memasuki vagina mikoto.

blessss..."ahhhh... vaginaku rasa nya sangat penuh naruto-kun... uhhh..."  
"dan juga sangat hangat mikoto-chan"

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... k-kau hebat naru p-penis mu sangat besar, ahhh... ahhh... i-itu memenuni vaginaku uhhh..."  
"akan ku beri yang lebih nikmat mikoto-chan terima ini" ucap naruto sambil mendorong penis nya semakin dalam.  
sementara mikoto masih telentang di kasur dengan menekuk lutut serta membuka pahanya lebar lebar. "Kyahhhh... naru k-kau menyentuh rahim ku ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... i-ini sangat hebat, lebih beri aku labih naruto..." desahan desahan mikoto semakin keras saat naruto semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggul nya. Dak juga buah dada nya yang kini ikut bergoyang seirama dengan gerakan pinggul naruto.

sementara hinata yang masih berbaring di sebelah mikoto merasa tubuh nya semakin panas saat melihat mertuanya sedah di goyang oleh teman suaminya. Dan dia harus bersiap karna setelah selesai dengan mertua nya naruto akan menggoyang lagi.  
'ku harap aku masih bisa berjalan saat penis besar nya menerobos vaginaku lagi uhhh... memikirkanya saja sudah membuatku semakin panas.'  
ucap hinata dalam hati.

mikoto hanya bisa mendesah saat naruto mempercepat gerakanya. Dia merasa sudah tak kuat lagi menahan gelombang kenikmatan yang sebentar lagi akan keluar.  
"aahhh... aahhh... ahhh... n-naru a-aku akan keluar..."  
" uhhh... aku juga mikoto-chan.."  
" a-aku keluar naru a-ku keluar kyaaahhhhh..." bersamaan dengan teriakan mikoto naruto menjabut peninya lalu memnyemburkan spermanya ke tububuh mikoto.  
croot... croot... croot...  
" hah... hah... hah... k-kenapa kau tidak mengeluarkanya di dalam rahim ku naru?"  
" aku ingin melihat tubuh penuh dengan spermaku mikoto-chan, lihat kau sengat seksi dengan tubuh penuh seperma"  
" kau suka sekali mengotori tubuh ku naru" meski bicara begitu mikoto sangat senang saat melihat tubuh nya penuh dengan sperma, dari paha vagina perut dan dada mikoto kini tidak luput dari cairan putih yang di semburkan naruto.

lalu naruto melihat wanita yang masih berbaring di sebelah nya.  
" sekarang giliranmu hinata menungging lah aku mau menusuk mu daru belakang"  
" baik naru" ucap hinata senang saat giliranya sudah tiba.  
hinata memposisikan tubuh nya di depan naruto, yang sudah siap menusuk faginanya.

bleess...  
"ahhh... naru kau memang hebat gerakan pinggul mu dengan cepat naru genjot aku dengan keras" pinta hinata.  
" baik hinata akan ku pastikan penis besarku ini akan mengobrak abrik vaginamu"  
naruto mulai memompo tubuh nya dengan cepat, sehingga membuat hinata semakin melayang karna merasakan sodokan naruto di vaginanya.

sementara itu di depan rumah terlihat sasuke yang sedang membuka pintu untuk masuk kedalam rumah nya.  
ckleekk...  
"hinata kau di rumah?" teriak sasuke memanggil istrinya.

"itu sasuke kenapa dia sudah pulang?" ucap mikoto sambil turun dari ranjang.  
sementara naruto dan hinata kini mereka menghentika aktifitas nya. Meskipun saat ini tubuh mereka masih menyatu.  
" bisa gawat kalo sasuke melihat kita seperti ini kaa-san" ucap hinata pada mertua nya.  
sementara dengan naruto dia masih tetap membiarkan penis nya berada di dalam fagina hinata. Bahkan dia mulai memaju mundurkan pinggul nya lagi.  
"kalian jangan berisik aku akan menemui sasuke " ucap mikoto dia mengambil handuk lalu berjalan keluar untuk menemui sasuke.

"kok sudah pulang sasu? Ucap mokoto sambil menutup pitu kamar, tentunya dia tidak ingin kalau sasuke sampai tau apa yang sedang di lakukan hinata bersama naruto. " Ada berkas yang tertinggal kaa-san" ucap sasuke sambil memandang aneh ibunya.  
"hinata di mana kaa-san" dan juga kenapa kaa-san hanya memakai handuk begitu.  
"oh hinata sedang keluar katanya ada yang harus di beli, dan kaa-san habis mandi makanya pakai handuk."  
"kok kaa-san kelihatan lengket begitu" saat ini memang tubuh mikoto sangat lenggket dan mengkilap karna naruto tadi mengeluarkan sperma di tubuh nya.  
"a-ah. Tidak kok kaa-san biasa saja" ucap mikoto dengan gugup.  
"iya tubuh kaa-san juga mengkilap seperti keringetan"  
" Ini air kaa-san kan habis mandi, sudah sana ambil berkas nya atau naruto akan memecatmu."

sasuke memang bekerja di perusahaan naruto dia mulai bekerja di sana saat belum menikah.  
" si dobe tidak ada di kantor kaa-san entah dia kemana, kan aku yang repot kalau dia tidak ada," ucap sasuke kesal sambil mengambil berkas yang tertinggal.

andai kau tau sasuke saat ini bos mu sedang menggenjot istrimu di dalam kamar.

sementara di dalam kamar saat ini naruto dan hinata masih dalam posisi yang sama. Naruto menggerakan pinggul nya semakin cepat.  
" n-naru jangan bergerak dulu aku tak mau sasuke mendengar desahan ku" ucap hinata pelan.  
"kalau begitu jangan mendesah, kau harus menahan suaramu agar tidak keluar sayang"  
hinata hanya bisa pasrah saat naruto semakin cepat memompa tubuh nya, dia berharap agar suaranya tidak sampai terdengar keluar kamar.

di luar kamar sasuke memandang aneh ibu nya saat dia melihat cairan putih yang ada di paha mikoto.  
" itu apa kaa-san di pahamu ?" mikoto dia mulai gugup saat melihat ada sperma naruto di pahanya .  
tadi mikoto buru buru keluar untuk menemui sasuke, jadi dia tidak sempat untuk membersihkan nya.  
" i-ini lotion ya lotion kaa-san sedang memakai nya tadi" ucap mikoto beralasan tentu nya dia tidak mau kalo sasuke tau bahwa itu adalah seperma.  
"sadah sana berangkat kaa-san mau pakai baju"  
" haik.. kaa-san."

eemmmmhhhhhhh...

" eh? suara apa itu kaa-san?"  
" suara? Tidak ada suara apa apa, mungkin kau yang salah dengar , sudah cepat berangkat atau naruto benar benar akan memecatmu"  
" baiklah..." dan dengan itu sasuke berangkat ke kantor lagi.

"astaga kalian ini tidak bisa menunggu sebentar, bagai mana kalo sasuke tau" ucap mikoto stelah memasuki kamar nya kembali. mikoto melihat hinata yang masih di genjot naruto dari belakang,

" n-naruto tidak mau melepas kan ku kaa-san, ahhh... ahhh... ahhh..." ucap hinata sambil mendesah.  
"tapi kau menikmatinya kan hinata-chan,? Lihat vaginamu menjepit penisku sangat erat "  
" ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ya naru aku sangat menikmati nya, ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ini sangat hebat naru lebih beri aku lebih naru penuhi rahimku dengan sparmau"

mikoto sendiri hanya geleng geleng kepala saat melihat kelakuan binal menantu nya.  
Dia berjalan keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil air, dia sangat haus setelah permainanya dengan naruto tadi.

"ahhh... ahhh. ahhh. n-naru a-aku mau keluar ahhh..." ucap hinata sambil mendesah, dia merasa akan segera mencapai klimaks.  
" aku juag hinata-chan... "  
"ahh.. ahh.. ahh.. ahh.. yeahh... a-aku keluar naru... aku keluar.. kyaaaaahhhhhhhh..."

bersamaan dengan itu naruto memuntahkan sperma nya kedalam rahim hinata.  
"hah.. hah.. ha.. hah.. aku sangat lelah naru" saat ini hinata sedah berbaring sambil mengatur nafas nya dia sangat kelelahan saat naruto memakai nya berkali kali.  
" istirahat lah aku mau mencari mikoto dulu" sambil bangkit berdiri naruto mulai berjalan keluar dengan masih telanjang .  
" jangan bilang kau mau menggarap kaa-san lagi naru?"  
"menurutmu?" ucap naruto sambil menyeria senang.

hinata sendiri hanya tersenyum, saat naruto keluar dari kamar. Hinata yakin setelah selesai dengan mertuanya naruto akan memakai nya saat hinata berjalan ke kamar mandi dia menendengar desahan mertua nya dari arah arah dapur.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Waktu menunjukan pukul satu siang, di dalam ruangan sebuah kantor , terlihat naruto sedang duduk sambil memperhatikan seorang wanita berambut merah yang saat ini sedang mengulum  
penis nya.

kushina nama wanita itu kini hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam. Dia mengulum penis naruto seperti mengulum lolipop.

" emmhhhh... bagai mana naru, kau menikmati nya? Ucap kushina sambil terus memajukan kepalanya  
"kau yang ter baik kushina-chan mulutmu sangat nikmat. Naruto sangat menikmati kuluman kushina di penisnya.  
" benarkah? Bagai mana dengan mikoto dan hinata apa mereka juga hebat saat mengulum penis mu seperti ini?"

kushina sudah tau hubungan naruto dengan mereka, bahkan mereka pernah bermain bertiga.  
"kalian bertiga sama sama hebat kushina-chan, kalian bertiga yang terbaik, uhh... kushina-chan aku mau keluar"  
"keluarka saja naru aku akan meminum nya"

kusina semakin cepat memaju mundurkan kepalanya saat merasakan penis naruto sebentar lagi akan keluar.  
"uhh... aku keluar kushina-chan. Sambil menekan kepala kushina agar penis nya masuk semakin dalam, naruto memuntahkan sperma nya.

crot... crot... crot...  
"glek.. glek.. glek.. puahhhh... lihat naru kau keluar sangat banyak "  
setelah menelan semua sperma naruto kushina berdiri lalu duduk dimaja depan naruto.  
"gantian naru sekarang buat aku merasa nikmat"

kushina membuka pahanya di depan naruto meminta untuk segara melakukan tugas nya.  
"kau sangat seksi kushina-chan. Naruto akui di banding mikoto dan hinata kushina lebih seksi, meskipun mereka sama sama hebat dalam memuaskan hasrat nya.

"tentu saja naru aku selalu menjaga tubuhku agar selalu terlihat seksi. sekarang jangan buang waktu lagi cepat lakukan tugasmu"  
"haik kushina-chan"

dan tanpa membuang waku lagi naruto mulai memjamah tubuh kushina. Naruto berdiri lalu mulai mencium bibir kushina. Sementara tangan nya mulai menyusup ke celana dalam kushina.

sementara kushina sendiri hanya bisa mengerang di dalam ciuman naruto saat tangan nakal naruto mulai menggosok klitoris nya.  
" puahhh emhhh... ahhh... desah kushina setelah naruto melepas ciuma nya. Dia merasa vaginanya basah saat naruto memasukan jari nya.

"ahhh... ahhh ahhh uhh... naru gerakan jarimu dengan cepat a-aku aka segera keluar."  
"haik kushina-chan. Naruto merasa jarinya di jepit semakin kuat oleh vagina kushina"  
" ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... n-naru a-aku keluar kyahhhh..." desah panjang kushina sambil menyemburkan cairan cintanya.

"hah.. hah.. hah.. uh.. celana dalam ku basah naru." Narutu mencabut jari nya dari vagina kushina. Melihat celana dam ibunya basah karna cairanya sendiri, naruto berinisiatif utuk melepas nya.

Naruto menurunkan celana dalam ibunya sampai terlepas sehingga terlihat vagina kushina yang sangat indah menurut naruto.

"lihat kushina-chan celana dalamu seperti habis di cuci hehe " ucap naruto sambil melihat celana dalam di tanga nya. Dia juga mulai melepas bra yang di kenakan kushina.  
"itu salah mu naru kenapa tadi kau tidak melepas nya dulu , sepertinya aku akan pulang tanpa memakai celana dalam nanti " 

"hehehe maaf kushina-chan, jadi apa mau di lanjut"  
"tentu saja naru oyo kita mulai."  
" baiklah kushina-chan.

kushina menurunkan tubuh nya dari atas meja, setelah itu dia membungguk sementara tanganya mertumpu di atas meja.  
"ayo naru tusuk aku dari belakang"

melihat ibunya sudah siap dalam posisi naruto melepas semua baju nya dan bersiap menusuk vagina ibunya, di mulai dengan memegang pinggul kushina naruto memposisi kan penis nya di depan vagina kusina, lalu  
blesss...

" ahh... yeahhhh..." desah kushina saat merasakan penis naruto menembus vagina nya.  
"ayo naru gerakan pinggul mu goyang aku dengan keras " mendengar permintaan kushina naruto mulai menggerakan pinggul nya dengan cepat, sampai benturan tubuh mereka terdengar keras.

plak Plak Plak plak  
" ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yeahhh... naru kau hebat kau membuat vaginaku sangat nikmat uhh... uhh... yeahh...lagi naru lebih cepat lagi."  
"baiklah kushina-chan"

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh...ahhh..."  
desah kusina semakin keras.  
untung nya ruangan ini kedap suara jadi mereka tak perlu kawatir ada yang mendengar mereka

" n-naru a-aku akan keluar uhhh... uhhh... uhhh...uhhh...ahhh..."  
mendengar ibunya akan segera keluar naruto mempercepat lagi gerakanya.

" ahhh...ahhh... ahhh...ahhh...k-kau hebat naru a-aku keluar aku keluar... kyahhhhh... "  
desah panjang kushina, tubuh nya menegang saat gelombang orgasme menghantam diri nya, bahkan kakinya sampai menjinjit,

" hah.. hah.. hah..k-kau hebat naru bisa membuatku seperti ini"  
"ini belum berahir kushina-chan, aku belum kelur" kushina merasakan penis naruto masih tegang di dalam diri nya.

'oh... ini akan sangat melelahkan' ucap kusina dalam hati.  
kushina hanya pasrah saat naruto mencabut penis nya lalu menidurkan nya di atas meja, setelah itu mengangkat kedua kaki kushina dan meletakan di kedua bahunya.

saat ini posisi meraka seperti ini, kushina berbaring di meja dengan kedua kaki dia atas bahu naruto, sementara naruto sendiri berdiri di tengah tengah kaki kushina dan memegangi pahanya.

" aku mulai kushina-chan" ucap naruto sambil memasukan penis nya.  
blesss...  
"ahh... "desah kushina saat merasakan penis naruto menembus vaginanya lagi.

naruto mulai menggerakan pinggul nya, smentara kushina hanya menikmati saja apa yang naruto lakkukan.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ohhh...yeahhh... c-cepat naru lebih cepat lagi." menuruti permintaan ibunya naruto mempercepat sodokan nya sampai meja yang mereka tempati berdecit keras.

"bagai mana kushina-chan apa kau menikmatinya?" tanya naruto sambil terus menggoyang wanita di depan nya.  
"yahh... i-ini nikmat naru ini sangat nikmat, ahh.. ahh... lebih naru beri aku lebih penuhi rahimku dengan spermamu"

" baik kushna-chan, aku akan memenuhi rahimmu dengan sepermaku."  
"ahh.. ahh.. ahh.. ahh.. n-naru aku mau keluar lagi ahhh..." ucap kusina saat merasakan gelombang kenikmatan akan menghantam nya lagi.

"aku juga kushina-chan, kita keluat bersama. Naruto menggoyang kusina semakin keras saat merasakan dia akan segera keluar.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku keluar lagi naru a-aku keluarr... kyahhhhh..."desang panjang kushina, dia membusungkan dada nya saat merasakan kenikmatan menghantam diri nya.  
"aku juga kushina-chan guhhhhh..." lenguh naruto sambil menyemprotkan spermanya kedalam rahim kushina.

saat ini terlihat naruto yang menindih kushina , sementara kushina sendiri mengalungkan tanga dan kakinya di punggung dan pinggul naruto, mereka sedang menikmati sisa sisa orgasme mereka.

masih di ruangan yang sama terlihat dua orang yang sedang memakai bajunya. Kushina mengenakan dress merah selutut yang sangat pas di tubuh nya, sementara naruto dia memakai pakaian kantor.

"celana dalam ku basah naru bagai mana ini?" ucap kusina kesal saat melihat celana dalam nya basah oleh cairanya sendiri.  
"tidak usah di paka kushina-chan, nanti tidak nyaman lo"  
naruto hanya tersenyum melihat wajah cemberut ibunya, meskipun sudah memasuki kepala empat ibunya ini masih terlihat sangat cantik, bahkan tidak kalah dengat wanita muda di luar sana.

" bailah, sekarang antar aku pulang aku tidak mau di perkosa seseorang karna melihat ku tidak memakai celana dalam"  
"baik lah, tunggu di bawah, aku akan menyuruh sasuke mengurus pekerjaan ku dulu"

dan dengan ucapan naruto kushina keluar dari ruangan. Semoga saja saat dia menunggu naruto di parkiran tidak ada angin nakal yang bisa menyingkap dres nya, kalo tidak, mungkin kushina akan di perkosa oleh orang orang di parkiran.

waktu sudah mennunjukan pukul dua lebih sperempat, di dalam mobil sedan warna hitam terlihat naruta dan kushina. Mereka saat ini sedang menuju rumah.

" ahh... naru fokus kalo sedang menyetir"  
"ini aku fokuf kushina-chan lihat aku melihat kedapan "  
"lalu kenapa tangan mu menyusup ke vaginaku?"  
yah mengetahui kushina tidak memakai celana dalam naruto tidak tahan untuk tidak memainkan vagina ibunya. Meskipun begitu kushina sendiri tidak menyingkirna tangan kiri naruto dari vagina nya, yah mau bagai mana lagi kushina juga menikmatinya saat naruto memainkan klitoris nya.

saat sedang minikmati permainan naruto kushina melihat hinata yang sedang keluar dari super market.

"naruto hentikan mobil nya aku melihat hinata."  
naruto langsung menghentikan kendaraan nya saat dia juga melihat hinata. Sepertinya hinata baru belanja.

kushina membuka pintu mobil lalu keluar untuk menemuai hinata.  
" halo hinata-chan habis belanja ya" tanya kushina saat sudah sampai di depan hinata  
"kushina-san iya aku habis belanja , kusina-san sendiri dari mana?"  
"aku habis dari kantor naruto dan sekarang aku ingin pulang, kau juga mau pulang kan? Ayo bareng denganku aku juga bersama naruto"

mendengar nama naruto membuat hinata tersenyum , dia tidak bisa menolak kesempatan ini.  
"baiklah aku ikut dengan mu kushina-san"  
dan dengan itu mereka menghampiri mobil naruto.

"naruto cepat turun biar aku yang menyetir, kau temani hinata dibelakang" ucap kushina sambil tersenyum. Mengetahui maksut ibu nya tanpa protes naruto turun dan pindah ke kursi belakang bersama hinata.

perjalanan dilanjutkan dengan suara musik ah bukan musik tapi desahan di kursi belakang mobil.  
yah dari awal naruto dan hinata tau kanapa kushina meminta naruto pindah ke kursi belakang.

"ahhh... naru kau nakal lihat kasian kan kushina-san di depan" ucap hinata saat tangan naruto mengocok vagina nya. Saat ini hinata mengenakan rok hitam sepuluh senti di atas lutut dan untuk atasanya dia memakai kaos biasa.  
"tidak papa hinata-chan aku baru selesai bermain dengan naruto, jadi untuk kali ini aku akan melihat saja yah sambil istirahat, tapi ingat setelah kalian selesai maka gantian kau yang menyetir hinata dan aku yang akan bermain hihihi" ucap kushina sambil terkikik.

yah ini pengalaman baru untuk mereka, bercinta di dalam mobil? seperti nya tidak buruk juga.  
" kau dengar kan hinata? Jadi kita langsung mulai saja"

naruto melepas celana dalam hinata lau melempar nya asal.  
"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yah naru masukan jarimu kocok vaginaku dengan cepat.  
saat ini hinata duduk di sebelan naruto sambil membuka paha nya lebar lebar, sementara naruto duduk di sebelah hinata.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yah lebih cepat naru lebih cepat aku mau keluar"  
"keluarkan saja hinata jangan di tahan" naruto mempercepat gerakan jarinya saat mengetahui hinata akan segera keluar.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku keluar naru a-aku keluar...kyahhhhhhh..."  
desah panjang istri dari sasuke itu.

"bagai mana hinata apa sangat nikmat" tanya naruto sambil mencabut jari nya dari vagina hinata.  
"yah sangat nikmat naru kau yang ter baik."  
"tapi kita belum selesai hinata, kita langsung ke menu utama saja ya" kata naruto sambil melepas celananya.

hinata sendiri kini melepas rok nya, dia tidak sabar menunggu penis dari teman suaminya menembus vagina nya.

" baik lah hinata kita mulai" ucap naruto yang sekarang sedang memposisi kan penisnya di vagina hinata.

posisi mereka seperti ini naruto duduk sementara hinata sedang nungging di depan naruto, dengan sandaran kursi depan sebagai pegangan.

blesss...  
" ahhhh..." desah hinata saat naruto menarik tubuh nya.

mengetahui naruto sulit bergerak dalam posisi ini maka hinata yang menguasai permainan, dia mulai mengerakan tubuh nya naik turun.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... naru penis mu sangat besar, itu memenuhi vaginaku uhh...itu menggosok seluruh bagian dalam vaginaku ahhh... ahhh... ahhh..."

sementara naruto memegang pinggul hinata dan membantu menaik turunkan tubuh hinata  
" yeahh kau juga sangat sempit hinata, itu mencepit penisku sangat erat" 

Sementara di kursi kemudi kushina mulai panas melihat permainan mereka.  
dia mulai mengocok vagina nya sendiri.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... n-naru aku akan keluar" ucap hinata saat merasakan gelombang kenikmatan yang sebentar lagi akan datang.  
"aku juga hinata, aku akan mengeluarkanya di dalam"

" yah... naru keluarkan itu di dalam isi rahimku dengan sparma panas mu ahhh... ahhh... ahhh...uhhh..."

dan dengan satu hentaka keras mereka menggapai kenikmata ber sama.  
" a-aku keluar naru a-aku keluar... kyahhhhhh..."  
"a-aku juga hinata guhhhhhh...

sambil menekan pinggul hinata naruto mengeluarkan sperma nya.  
crot... crot... crot...

"hah... hah... hah... kau hebat naru kau memenuhi rahimku dengan spermamu, dan itu sangat panas" ucap hinata ssat merasakan cairan naruto mengalir masuk dalam tubuh nya.

" hei... kalian sudah selesai kan? Sekarang giliranku? Ucap kushina yang saat ini sudah menhentikan mobil nya.

mendengar ucapan kushina, hinata mengankat tubuh nya dari pangkuan naruto, dia merasa sangat kosong saat penis besar naruto keluar dari vagina nya.

" lihat naru aku tak mampu menampung semua spermamu, kau keluar sangat banyak" ucap hinata saat melihat lelehan sperma naruto yang keluar dari vagina nya.  
"itu karna kau sangat nikmat hinata-chan"

hinata memakai rok nya kembali lalu megantikan kushina untuk menyetir. "sekarang giliranku naru, kalian membuat tubuhku panas dengan desahan kalian, lihat vaginaku bahkan sudah banjir begini"

saat ini hinata sudah duduk di depan kemudi. Lalu dia mulai menjalankan mobil nya, sementara kusina sudah siap di belekang untuk merasakan penis besar naruto menembus vaginanya lagi.

"kushina-chan kau tidak sabaran sekali" sambil melihan ibu nya yang sudah duduk di pankua nya. Berbeda dengan hinata kushina duduk di pangkuan naruto dengan posisi tubuh menghadap naruto.

"itu karna kalian sudah membuatku panas, lihat bahkan kau juga masih tegang saat sudah keluar dengan hinata"  
dan tampa menungug lama kushina menaikan dress nya keatas sambil bersiap memasukan penis naruto. karna sudah tak mengenakan celana dalam, kushina jadi tak perlu repot melepas nya.

" aku mulai naru" ucap kushina sambil menurunkan tubuh nya.  
blesss..." ahhhh... yeahhh... kau memenuhi vaginaku lagi naru, ohh... aku tak akan pernah merasa puas merasakan penis besarmu menembus vaginaku."

kusina mulai menaik turunkan tubuh nya di pankuan naruto, sementara naruto dia sibuk menurunkan baju kushina untuk mengeluarka payudara milik kushina'

setelah selesai dengan baju khusina naruto menaikan bra hitam yang di pakai kushina sehingga terlihat lah payudara besar dengan puting berwarna merah muda.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... naru hisap pulingku seperti saat kau menyusu padaku ahhh... ahhh... ahhh..." sambil terun menaik turunkan tubuh nya kushina menyuruh naruto menghisap puting nya.

tanpa menjawap permintaan kushina naruto mulai menghisab dan memnggigit puting khusina dengan pelan.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yah naru itu nikmat terus lakukan tarus berikan kenikmatan pada tubuhku"  
ucap kushina sambil teru memacu tubuh nya.

"emhhh... kushina-chan kau menjepit penisku sangat erat"  
naruto terus minghisap dada kiri kushina sementara tangan nya sibuk meremas dad yang satu nya.

"ahhh... ahhhh... ahhhh... uhhhh... n-naru aku hampir sampai" kushina mulai merasakan vagina nya berkedut.  
" jangan di tahan, keluarkan saja kushina-chan."  
kushina mempercepat geraka nya saat orgasme nya hampir datang.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh...a-aku keluer naru a-aku keluar... kyahhhhh... " desah panjang saat merasakan orgasme,bahkan tubuh nya sampai bergetar .

" apa sebegitu nikmat nya kushina-chan" tanya naruto yang melihat ibu nya sampai berketar hebat.  
" hah.. hah.. hah.. yah naru ini sangat nikmat" dengan nafas yang terengah kushina menjawap naruto.

"tapi aku belum selesai kushina-chan" merasakan pernis naruto masih tegang, kushina hanya tersenyum mengetahui stamina anak nya begitu besar.

selama ini kushina selalu kualahan menghadapi permainan naruto. apa lagi kalo mereka hanya bermain berdua. Pernah sekali mereka bermain dari jam sembilan malam sampai pagi. Dan itu membuat kushina tidak bisa berjalan seharian. Untung minato sedang keluar negri jadi meraka tak pelu kawatir akan ketahuan.

" kalo begitu lanjutkan naru" kushina sudah siap menggerakan tubuh nya lagi. tapi suara hinata menghenti kanya.

"kita sudah sampai di rumahku kushina-san" hinata lalu memarkirkan mobil naruto di halaman.  
"ehh benarkah aku sampai tak sadar, kita lanjutkan nanti saja naru sekarang kita turun dulu"

sementara naruto, dia terlihat kesal mengetahui permainan mereka berahir.  
" sudahlah jangan cemberut begitu kita bisa melanjutka nya di dalam, saat ini kan fugaku sedang bersama minato di suna.

yah minato memang sedang pergi ke suna dia sedang mengurus perusahaan yang ada di sana, sementara fugaku dia adalah orang kepercayaan minato, jadilah fugaku ikut ke suna.

mendengar ucapan ibunya naruto mulai bersemangat.  
'baiklah kushina-chan kita lanjutkan di dalam, iya kan hinata"  
sementara orang yang di tanya hanya tersenyum,  
' sepertinya ini akan jadi hari yang melelahkan' ucap hinata dalam hati.

mereka bertiga turun dari dalam mobi tidak lupa hinata mengambil belanjaan nya dan juga celana dalam yang belum di pakai nya tadi .

" baiklah ayo kita masuk kaa-san basti senang kalian datang" ucap hinata sambil berjalan, dia menenteng belanjaan nya di tangan kanan sementara tangan kiri nya menggenggam celana dalam nya. ' bisa gawat kao ada yang liat' batin hinata.

hinata langsung menuju dapur saat mereka sudah masuk ke rumah, sementara naruto dan kushina mereka sedang duduk di ruang tamu di temani mikoto.

"kalian dari mana" ucap mikoto mengawali pembicaraan

"kami dari kantor mikoto-chan, sebenar nya kami mau pulang tapi kami bertemu dengan hinata di jalan, jadi kami mengantar nya dulu" ucap naruto sambil memandang mikoto.

saat ini mikoto hanya memakai hotpants dan tanktop saja sehingga paha mulus nya terlihat jelas.  
mikoto memang sering berpakaian begitu kalo tidak ada fugaku dan sasuke.

" mikoto aku pinjam kamar mandi dan bajumu ya .aku mau mandi tubuhku lengket" ucap kusina sambil berdiri.  
"biklah" jawap mokoto.

melihat kushina pergi ke kamar mandi, naruto mendekati mikoto lalu duduk di samping nya.  
" kau sangat seksi mikoto-chan. Sambil mengelus paha mikoto tangan kiri naruto sibuk menyusup ke dalam tanktop mikoto.

"ara... naru kita baru bertemu dan kau langsung ingin memakan ku?"  
mikoto merasakan tangan kanan naruto yang mulai menyusup kedalam hotpans nya.  
" itu karna kau sangat seksi mokoto-chan, dan lagi tadi kaa-san mainya tanggung"

tangan naruto kini sudah menemukan tujua nya yaitu vagina mikoto, dia memasukan jarinya pelan, sehingga membuat mikoto mendesah.  
"ahhh...jadi kau baru bermain dengan kushina? "  
"hehe bukan hanya khusina –chan tapi juga dengan hinata, kami melakukan nya di mobil." Ucap naruto sambil cengengesan.

"ahhh... kau sangat nakal naru, kau baru selesai dengan meraka lalu kau mau langsung memakan ku? Baiklah nikmati tubuhku sepuasmu naru buat aku melayang dengan penis mu"

tanpa menunggu lama lagi naruto mulai melapas semua pakaian mikoto, sehingga kini terlihat lah tubuh telanjang mikoto yang sangat seksi, naruto membarinkan tubuh mikoto di sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tamu.

"ahhh... naru gerakan jarimu" ucap mikoto saat merasakan jari naruto masuk ke dalam vagina nya lagi.

sambil merasakan kocokan di vagina nya mikoto memebuka kancing kemeja naruto satu per satu.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yeah naru lebih cepat gerakan jarimu lebih cepat ahhh..."  
" sesuai keinginanmu mikoto-chan"

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku keluar naru a-aku keluar... kyahhhhh..."  
naruto yang melihat mikoto sudah mencapai klimaks mencabut jari nya, lalu membuka semua pakaian nya sendiri .

" kita ke menu utama mikoto-chan, dan aku mau posisi doggy style"  
mikoto hanya menganguk, mengeri keinginan naruto. tidak mau jatuh dari sofa mikoto turun ke lantai, lalu memposisikan tubuh nya seperti keinginan naruto.

"aku siap naru cepat goyang aku dari belakang."  
mikoto sudah seperti pelacur saja saat dia mennggoyangkan pantat nya, meminta agar naruto mulai menggenjot tubuh nya.

naruto sudah siap di belakang mikoto dengan penis yang sudah tegang, di mulai dengan memegang pinggul mikoto lalu naruto menusukan penis nya.  
blesss...  
" ahhhh... " desah panjang mikoto saat merasakan penis dari teman anak nya menembus vagina nya.

"ayo naru gerakan pinggul mu aku sudah tak sabar merasakan goyanganmu"  
" bailah aku mulai mikoto-chan"

naruto menggoyangkan pinggul nya dengan keras senhingga membuat tubuh mokoto terhentak, jangan lupa payudaranya yang juga ikut bergoyang.

" ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yeah kau memang paling hebat dalam urusan memuaskan wanita naru kau yang terbaik ahhh..."

sementara naruto hanya menyeringa melihat wanita yang sedang dia goyang terus mendesah.  
"yeahhh lebih cepat lagi naru ahhh... ahhh... buat vaginaku merasa lebih nikmat ahhh..."

mengerti keinginan mikoto naruto mempercepat geraka nya.  
"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yeahhh... a-aku mau keluan naru ohhh... yeahhh..."  
"aku juga mikoto-chan kita keluar bersama"

"yeahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... di dalam naru keluarkan di dalam isi rahim ku dengan sparmamu"  
" baik mikoto-chan aku akan penuhi rahimu dengan sepermaku"

saat ini mikoto terlihat sangat seksi dengan tubuh mengkilap penuh keringat  
" ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yeahhh a-aku keluar naru a-aku keluarrr...kyahhhhh..." desah panjang mikoto  
" a-aku juga mikoto-chan guuhhhhh..." naruto menyemprotkan semua spermanya kedalam rahim mikoto, yang dapat di pastikan akan membuat mikoto hamil andai tak meminum aobat pencegah kehamilan..

"hah hah hah hah kau yang terbaik naru" ucap mikoto sambil terengah engah .  
" kau juga mikoto-chan"

masih dalam posisi yang sama mreka mendengar suara dari belakang.

" hei kalian tidak menungu kami" ucap kushina yang saat ini dia sudah telanjang. Sementara hinata yang berdiri di sebelah kushina juga telanjang,

oh ini benar benar hari yang panjang, semoga saja sasuke tidak memergoki meraka.

TBC...

yoo... ketemu lagi dengan author kacangan ini.  
ada yang minta word di tambah, udah ku tambahin  
ada yang minta sex di mobil udah ku buatin.  
ada yang minta tsunade di masukin.  
chapter depan aja deh ku buatin. Hehehe

enak nya tsunade ku buat sange kaya mikoto khusina dan hinata atau gimana yah?  
atau ku buat aja naruto memperkosa tsunade dulu baru dia mau melayani naruto karna ketagihan? Jarang kan ada yang perkosa tsunade.

aku ada rencana masukin kurenai dan mei terumi hehehe.  
MILF LOVERS MODE ON.

dan maaf kalo masih banyak kesalahan. Maklum belum ada seminggu buat fanfic.  
udah gitu aja ku tunggu saran saran dari kalian.


	3. tsunade

Di salah satu tempat hiburan malam saat ini naruto sedang duduk sambil meminum segelas bir. waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam tapi oarang yang di tunggu nya tidak kunjung datang, ya dia kemari untuk menemui tema nya . kata nya ada barang bagus untuk naruto.  
dia melihat keseluruh penjuru ruangan mencoba mencari temanya. Dan saat pandanganya melihat kearah pintu masuk dia melihat orang yang dia tunggu datang sambil melambaikan tanganya..

"hay teman sudah lama menunggu?" sapa seorang berambut seperti mangkuk.  
"ya lee kau sangat lama, kau membuatku seperti orang hilang karna terus menunggu mu"  
"sudahlah kau seprti kakek kakek saja marah marah terus"

hey siapa yang tidak kesal saat orang yang membuat janji justru malah terlambat.

"jadi mana barang yang kau janjikan itu"  
lee mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong nya dia menunjukan sebuah botol kecil dengan air yang bening di dalam nya.  
" ini adalah barang bagus naruto, kau bisa melakukan apapun pada semua wanita dengan ini.

naruto tau itu adalah obat perangsang yang jadi pertanyaan nya adalah. Kenapa lee memberikan obat ini pada nya.  
" jadi itu yang kau bilang barang bagus"  
" yah benar naruto dengan satu tetes obat ini kau bisa mendapatkan wanita incaran mu"

naruto cukup tertarik dengan ucapan lee, mungkin dia bisa mencobanya sekarang.  
"berikan padaku aku ingin mencoba nya"  
"wow siapa korban pertamamu? apa wanita berambut pirang yang memiliki dada besar di sana"

naruto hanya mendengus, temanya memang tau selera nya.  
"aku mengenal nya lee namanya tsunade guruku sewaktu sma"  
"hahaha kau mau mencoba nya pada mantan gurumu?"

lee tau temanya ini sangat tertarik pada wanita berdada besar, jadi tidak heran jika dia ingin mencoba pada tsunade dia memiliki payudara yang sangat besar.  
"dia adalah orang yang sangat sulit di taklukan jadi aku penasaran reaksi nya setelah meminum obat ini"  
" lakukan sesukamu kawan aku akan melihat dari sini "

sementara dengan orang yang sedang di bicarakan. saat tsunade sedang duduk sendiri dia memberikan tatapan tajam pada semua laki laki yang melihat nya dengan pandangan mesum.  
sebenar nya dia kemari untuk menghilangka penat setelah semua pekerjaan di sekolah, sebagai guru dia di tuntut untuk bisa jadi contoh yang baik pada murit murit nya dan itu membuat nya lelah.

" hay boleh aku duduk di sini?"  
tsunade melihat seorang berambut pirang dengan tiga guratan di masing masing pipi nya.  
dia kenal orang ini nama nya naruto mantan murit nya dulu. Di mata tsunade naruto dulu adalah anak yang baik dia selalu mendengarkan nasehat dari diri nya.

"naruto?"  
"kau masih mengingatku tsunade sensei"  
"dengan ciri ciri seperti itu orang tidak kan melupakanmu dengan mudah naruto"  
yah memang dengan rambut pirang mata biru dan tiga guratan di masing masing pipi nya orang tidak akan mudah melupakan naruto.

" aku anggap itu pujian, jadi apa aku boleh menemanimu"  
"tentu silahkan duduk"  
naruto duduk sambil memperhatikan wanita di depanya, rok hitam ketat sepuluh senti di atas lutut dan di padu dengan kemeja putih yang cukup ketat meski hanya pakaian saat tsunade mengajar tapi cukup membuat tsunade terlihat seksi apa lagi dada nya yang besar itu.  
" jadi tsunade sensei dengan siapa kau kesini?"  
" aku kesini sendiri yah aku hanya ingin melepas penat dan jangan panggil aku sensei aku bukan gurumu lagi." tsunade meminum bir di gelas nya lalu meletaka di meja. Tsunade masih terlihat sangat cantik meskipun usia nya tidak muda lagi.

" wow kau berani sekali tsunade –san, kau tidak takut ada laki laki yang macam macam dengan mu?"  
" tidak aku selalu berhati hati. kau sendiri dengan siapa kesini "  
" aku bersama temanku lihat dia duduk disana"  
tsunade melihat ke arah naruto menujuk, dan dia melihat pemuda dengan rambut semerti mangkuk yang melembai pada nya.

saat tsunade menoleh ke arah lee, naruto meneteska obat yang tadi di berikan lee pada nya dengan hati hati agar tidak ketahuan. Cukup satu tetes maka bisa membuat tsunade sangat bernafsu.  
" itu temanmu? Dia terlihat unik?  
" kau tertarik pada nya tsunade-san"  
" jangan bercanda naruto mana mungkin aku tertarik dengan nya"

sambil meminum bir nya lagi mereka trus mengbrol. banyak yang sudah mereka bicarakan dari masalah pekerjaan sampai kehidupan asmara masing masing. dan dari situ naruto tau kalo tsunade hidup sendiri setelah bercerai dari suaminya.  
" jadi kenapa kau tidak menikan lagi tsunade-san"  
"mana ada yang mau dengan tante tante sepertiku naruto kau ini bercanda saja, uhhh..."

melihat tsunade memegang kepalanya sambil melenguh naruto menyeringai.  
'seperti nya obat itu sudah bekeja.' ucap naruto dalam hati.  
sejauh ini rencana nya berhasil tinggal menunggu wanita ini tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, baru naruto akan memulai aksi nya  
"apa kau sakit tsunade-san? sebaik nya ku antar kau pulang"  
"entahlah tiba tiba kepalaku pusing naruto"

naruto mendekati wanita itu lalu membantu tsunade berdiri dia memapah tsunade untuk memebawa nya ke mobil, sementara tsunade hanya mengangguk dia membiarkan saja tubuh nya di papah oleh naruto, dia sangat pusing dan tubuh nya mulai panas. Lagi pula sejauh yang tsunade ketahui naruto adalah pemuda yang baik jadi dia mengijinkan naruto mengantar nya pulang.

sebelum benar benar meninggalkan tempat itu naruto menoleh ke arah lee yang memberikan jepol nya.

skip.

saat ini naruto sedang memapah tubuh tsunade menuju kamar .  
dari awal naruto memang sudah tau tempat tinggal tsunade jadi dia tak perlu repot bertanya pada wanita yang setengah sadar itu.  
Selama di perjalanan tsunade terus bergerak di dalam mobil, tubuh nya sangat panas bahkan dia membiarkan saja dua kancing baju nya terlepas karna terus bergerak. Dan itu membuat bra hitam yang di kenakan tsunade terlihat.

setelah sampai kamar naruto membaringkan tubuh tsunade ke tempat tidur. Dia melihat tsunade yang sangat menggairahkan, dengan dua kancing baju yang terlepas di sertai keringat yang ada di leher tsunade cukup membuat adik kecil naruto tegang.

naruto menyeringai saat mata nya tidak sengaja melihat handycam di atas meja rias. Dia menyalakan nya lalu mengarahkan handycam itu ke tempat tidur.  
" kita mulai permainan kita tsunade-chan"

naruto mendekati ranjang lalu langsung membuka satu persatu pakaian tsunade.  
tsunade sendiri kini marasa tubuh nya semakin sangat panas, nafsu nya mulai naik karna obat perangsang yang di berikan naruto di diskotic. Jadi dia membiarkan saja saat naruto melepas semua baju nya. Bahkan dia membantu naruto dengan mengangkat tubuh nya agar naruto lebih mudah membuka semua pakaia nya.

setelah selesai melepas baju tsunade naruto mulai melepas baju nya sendiri. Dia menangalkan seluruh pakai nya lalu naik ketempat tidur. Dia melihat tsunade yang kini sudah telanjang bulat. Dada besar yang tarlihat kencang pinggul ramping dan jangan lupakan vagina yang halus tanpa bulu. Membuat naruto tak sabar untuk segera mencicipi wanita busty ini.

"ahhh..." desah tsunade saat merasakan sebuah tangan mengelus vagina nya. Sementara naruto hanya menyeringai melihat tsunade tidak melakukan perlawanan. Sepertinya obat itu sudah menguasai tubuh tsunade, terlihat karna tsunade menikmati sebuah tangan yang mengelus vaginanya.

naruto dia mulai memasukan jari nya kedalam vagina tsunade lalu mulai mengocok nya.  
" ahhh... naru yeahh..."  
merasakan sensasi yang sudah lama tidak di rasaka nya, membuat tsunade senang dia ingin lebih dari sekedar jari, untuh memuskan nafsu nya.  
"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh...ahhh...n-naru a-aku ahhhhhh..."

sebelum tsunade menyelesaikan ucapanya dia sudah mendesah panjang saat meresakan orgarme pertama nya.  
dia datang sangat cepat. Padahal naruto baru mulai dengan tanga nya.

tsunade merasa fikiranya sangat kosong, dia merasa hanya ingin merasakan sebuah sentuhan.  
tubuh nya panas nafas nya berat dan tubuh nya berkeringat.  
efek obat itu memang sangat hebat, mampu membuat tsunade yang sangat menjujung tinggi kehormatan wanita jadi seperti ini. Tsunade salalu berfikir kalo hubungan intim hanya boleh di lakukan spasang suami istri. Tapi lihat dia sekarang, dia tak ada beda nya dengan wanita binal.

tsunade menatap naruto dengan wajah sayu nya meskipun kini dia tak menenakan pakaian sehelai pun di tubuh nya tsunade tak meresa malu.  
" sekarang gantian naru kau yang akan ku buat nikmat. Tsunade menggenggam penis naruto yang sudah berbaring sementara diri nya bersimpuh diantara kedua kaki naruto yang mengangkang.  
"bagai mana naru kau menikmatinya?" ucap tsunade sambil mengocok dan menjilat ujung penis naruto.

sementara naruto hanya menyeringai melihat tsunade yang mulai memanjakan penis nya.  
" ya aku sangat menikmati nya". tsunade memasukan penis besar itu kedalam mulut nya. "emhhh... penis mu besar dan panjang sekali naru sampai mulutku tak bisa mengulum semuanya."

naruto menikmati bermainan dari wanita berdada besar yang kini terus menaik turunkan kepala nya.  
di banding dengan kushina mikoto dan hinata dada tsunade memang yang paling besar. Meski begitu mereka tidak kalah menggairahkan.

setelah beberapa saat naruto meresa dia akan keluar dari permainan mulut tsunade, dia tak menyangka kalo tsunade juga pintar melakukan blowjob .  
"guuhhhh..." lenguh naruto saat dia menyemprotkan spermanya kedalam mulut tsunade.  
dan tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun tsunade menelan semua sperma naruto.  
" lihat naru penismu masih tegang padahal baru saja keluar"

tsunade menaiki tubuh naruto dia bersiap akan memasukan penis besar itu kedalam vaginanya. Sementara naruto sendiri membiarkan tsunade menguasai permainan. Dia punya alasan kenapa membiarkan tsunade menguasai permainan. Dengan handycam yang merekam kegiatan mereka naruto ingin menunjukan kalo tsunade hanyalah wanita yang haus akan belaian. Meskipun tsunade sendiri dalam pengaruh obat perangsang. Tapi naruto yakin tsunade akan terkejut mengetahui kalo dia bisa menjadi seperti pelacur.

" ahhh... n-naru penismu masuk kedalam vaginaku ahhh... ahhh... ahhh...ahhh..."  
tsunade terus mendesah saat dia menaik turunkan tubuh nya. Tsunade sudah sangat lama tidak merasakan sebuah penis menembus vagina. Stelah dia bercerai dengan suami nya dia tak mengijinkan satupun lelaki menjamah tubuh nya.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... k-kau sangat hebat naru aku sudah lama tidak merasakan penis masuk ke vaginaku"  
"lakukan sesukamu tsunade-chan malam ini kau buleh berbuat semaumu"

mendengar ucapan naruto tsunade tersenyum senang. Dia boleh melakukan apapun malam ini dengan mantan murit nya dan itu mebuat tsunade tersenyum senang."ahhh... ahhh...ahhh...baik naru malam ini aku akan memanjakan penis besarmu"

masih dalam posisi ya sama yaitu naruto berbaring di kasur sementara tsunade diatas dengan tubuh menghadap ke arah naruto.  
posisi woman on top.  
tsunade mempercepat gerakan nya saat dia merasa sudah akan mencapai klimaks. ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... n-naru aku akan keluar ahhh..."  
"keluarkan saja tsunade-chan jangan ditahan" naruto memegang pinggul tsunade untuk memebantu agar gerakanya semakin cepat" ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yeahhh... a-aku keluar naru aku keluar... kyahhhhhh..." tsunade membusungkan dada nya saat sebuah kenikmatan menghantam diri nya tubuh nya sampai bergetar dengan wajah yang mendongak keatas.

" hah hah hah ini sangat nikmat naru aku sudah lama tidak merasakan sensasi seperti ini.  
sebenar nya naruto sudah tidak sabar untuk menguasai permainan, tapi demi kelancaran rencana nya dia hanya diam saja. Tapi kini sudah cukup naruto sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia butuh kan, jadi sekarang saat nya naruto menguasai permainan.

" sekarang biarkan aku yang mengambil alih tsunade-chan aku akan memajakan tubuh mu"  
mendengar ucapan naruto tsunade tersenyum senang dengan wajah sayunya .  
" baik lah naru manjakan tubuhku malam ini."

naruto mendudukkan diri nya sehingga tsunade yang tadi ada di atas nya kini berada dalam pangkua nya. Dia lalu membaringkan tsunade sehingga kini dia yang ada di atas. " sekarang nikmati apa yang akan kuberikan padamu tsunade-chan. Dan dengan itu naruto mulai mengerakan pingul nya sehingga membuat tsunade yang ada di bahwah nya mendasah keras.

.

.

pagi hari di sebuah kamar bercat putih, terlihat di atas ranjang dua orang yang kini masih menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut. laki laki berambut pirang berbaring menyamping memandang seorang wanita yang tidur di sebelah nya. Sementara si wanita yang juga memiliki rambut pirang tapi agak pucat kini sedang menunjukan tanda tanda akan bangun.

" enghhh...kepalaku pusing " ucap tsunade merasakan dentuman keras di keplanya.  
saat tsunade akan bangkit dari tempat tidur dia mendengar suara laki laki di sebelah nya." Sudah bangun tsunade-chan? kau terlihat cantik saat bangun tidur.  
tsunade sangat kaget mendengar suara di sebelah nya, dia menoleh untuk melihat siapa laki laki yang bicara pada nya.  
" naruto apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku!?"

tsunade melihat ke bawah selimut, dan dia sangan kaget melihat kalo tubuh nya tidak mengenakan apapun, dia duduk di sandaran ranjang sambil memegang selimut untuk menutupi payudara nya.

melihat ke arah naruto jantung tsunade seperti mau copot saat melihat tubuh bagian atas naruto tidak tertutupi apapun, sementara tubuh bagian bawah nya masih tertutup selimut. "a-apa yang sudah terjadi? dia berharap apa yang dia pikirkan tidak benar benar terjadi." Kau melupakan malam panas kita berdua? Padahal kau sangat agresif tadi malam tsunade-chan"  
mendengar ucapan naruto tentu saja tsunade tidak prcaya, tapi melihat keadaan mereka saat ini tsunade jadi yakin kalo telah terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka.

"k-kau pasti memperkosaku kan" tsunade masih mendekap selimut untuk menutupi tubuh nya.  
" tentu saja tidak tsunade-chan tadi malam kita melakukanya karna kau yang memintaku, janganbilang kau lupa dengan ucapanmu sendiri, kalau kau tidak percaya aku akan menunjukan bukti nya "

naruto mengambil handycam yang ada di bawah selimut, dia menyalakan rekaman tadi malam lalu mennunjukan pada tsunade" lihat bukankah kau sangat agresif tsunade-chan"

tsunade sendiri sangat terkejut melihat rekaman itu, dia tidak menyangka dirinya bisa seperti itu.  
"a-aku mabuk j-jadi aku tidak sadar dengan perbuatanku, jadi ayo kita anggap ini tak pernah terjadi"  
naruto hanya menyeringai mendengar ucapan wanita di sebelah nya ini. Menganggap ini tak pernah tarjadi? Ayolah mana mau dia melakukan itu." Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu, setelah tadi malam, aku merasa tertarik dengan tubuh mu atau begini saja kau mejadi teman tidurku, kalo tidak aku akan menyebarkan video ini."

plak... suara tamparan mengema di kamar itu tsunade yang menjadi pelaku penamparan memandang tajam naruto.  
"kau mengancamku?" tsunade sangat marah saat mantan murit nya ini bicara tidak sopan pada nya. Dia tidak menyangka orang yang dulu di anggap nya baik menjadi seperti ini.

setelah mendapatkan tamparan, naruto memandang tsunade. Dia melihat orang yang baru menampar nya itu sangat marah.  
"jadi kau suka bermai kasar ya? Baiklah aku akan mengikuti pemainan mu." Setelah mengucapkan itu naruto menyibak selimut dengan kasar sehingga terlihatlah tubuh polos tsunade.

tsunade sendiri mulai merasa takut dia mencoba menutupi payudara nya dengan tangan sementara pahanya iya rapatkan." A-apa yang mau kau lakukan cepat pergi dari rumahku" meski dalam keadaan takut tsunade mencoba mengusir naruto, meskipun itu usaha yang sia sia."karna kau tidak ingat dengan permainat kita tadi malam, maka aku akan mengulangi nya supaya kau bisa ingat."

naruto menarik tangan tsunade lalu menidurkanya di ranjang dengan posisi tengkurap, setelah itu naruto mengambil dasi yang tadi malam ia kenakan utuk mengikat tangan tsunade di belakang tubuh. " a-apa yang kau lakukan? lepaskan aku"  
naruto mengangkat pinggul tsunade sehingga kini tubuh nya menungging dan langsung menyiapkan penis nya untuk menembus vagina tsunade dari belakang. Karna tanganya terikat jadi hanya bokong tsunade saja yang naik sementara dada nya masih bersentuhan dengan kasur  
" aku akan membuatmu mengingat permainan kita tadi malam."

blesss... dan tampa melakukan pemanasan naruto langsung menususk vagina tsunade.  
"s-sakit naruto keluarkan benda itu dariku"  
kau akan segera menikmati nya tsunade-chan"

naruto mulai mengerakan pinggul nya secara perlahan. Dia tau kalo bergerak terlalu cepat akan membuat tsunade kesakitan, dia ingin membuat tsunade menikmati permainan ini. Dan jika beruntung mungkin tsunade akan ketagihan.

"ahhhh..."  
tsunade langsung menutup bibir nya saat satu desahan lolos dari mulut nya. Dia tak menyangka tubuh nya akan cepat bereaksi. " kau menikmati nya tsunade-chan?"  
" t-tidak mana mungkin aku menimati saat tubuh ku di perkosa"

taunade menyangkal meski tubuh nya berkata lain, tsunade merasakan gerakan pelan dari naruto yang membuat nya merasa cukup nikmat, " benarkah? Kalo begitu aku akan lebih cepat agar kau juga menikmati nya." Dan setelah selesai dengan ucapanya naruto mempercepat gerakan pinggul nya.

" ahhh... ahhh... ahhh...b-berheti jangan bergerak lagi aku mohon."  
meski fikira nya menolak tapi tidak dengan tubuh nya, terbukti dengan desahan yang dia keluakan.  
"katakan kau menikmati nya baru aku akan berhenti"  
" ahh...ahh... a-aku tidak menimat inya ahh..."

meski terus menyangkal tapi tsunade tidak bisa menahan desahan nya untuk tidak keluar. Naruto sendiri hanya menyeringai mendengar ucapan wanita yang sedang ia perkosa. Dia Mempercepat lagi gerakanya bermaksut menjebol pertahanan tsunade" ahhh... ahhh... ahhh...t-tidak berheti naruto a-aku aka-kyaaahhhhhhhh..."  
sebelum menyelesaikan ucapa nya tsunade terlebih dulu mendesah panjang, dia tidak bisa menahan gelombakngkenikmatan yang datang menghantam tubuh nya,

naruto menatap tsunade yang kini sedang terengah engah setelah mendapat kan orgasme pertama nya. naruto menjabut penis nya lalu mengangkat tubuh tsunade dia mendudukan wanita berambut pirang itu di pangkua nya . dengan tubuh yang saling berhadapan naruto bebas memainkan dada besar tsunade .

Tsunade sendiri mencoba berontak meskipun sia sia, tanga nya terikat di tambah lagi dia baru saja keluar tubuh nya lemas untuk melakukan perlawanan. " S-sudah naruto berhenti kumohon" ucap tsunade saat melihat naruto mulai memasukan penis nya kedalam vagina nya lagi.

" aku tak akan berhenti sebelum kau bilang kalo kau menikmati nya tsunade-chan.  
naruto sudah siap untuk memasukan penis nya kedalam vagina tsunade, hanya dengan satu tarikan ke bawah maka penis nya akan masuk kedalam vagina tsunade.

" t-tidak naruto jangan masukan lagi" tanpa memperdulikan permintaan tsunade naruto menarik tubuh tsunade kebawah. " ahhhhh... desah tsunade sambil medongakan wajah nya ke atas. Dia merasakan sebuah penis besar dan panjang memasuki tubuh nya lagi dan itu terasa sangat penuh.

naruto mulai menaik turunkan tsunade dengan cara memegang pinggul nya, meskipun sulit tapi naruto bisa melakuka nya. "ahhh ... ahhh... ahhh... aku mohon berhenti ahhh..." meski bicara begitu tapi reaksi tubuh nya berbeda, tanpa sadar dia ikut mengerakan tubuh nya sendiri. Naruto hanya menyeringai senang melihat tsunade juga ikut mengerakan tubuh nya. " kau mulai menikmati nya kan tsunade-chan, lihat tubuh mu bergerak sendiri."

mendengar ucapan naruto tsunade langsung berhenti bergerak, dia memalingkan wajah nya ke samping tidak mau bertatapan dengan naruto, dia merasa malu mengetahui kalo diri nya menikmati pemerkosaan ini.

" masih tak mau jujur ya? baiklah kali ini aku benar benar akan membuat mu mengatakan nya."  
setelah mengucapkan itu naruto membaringkan tubuh tsunade . dia menekuk lutut tsunade lalu membuka paha tsunade lebar lebar. Dengan posisi ini naruto bisa bergerak cepat.

" ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... " desah tsunade saat naruto mengerakan pinggul nya dengan cepat. Bahkan ini lebih cepat dari yang tadi." Ahhh... ahhh... ahhhh... n-naruto. ahhh..."

sperti nya tsunade benar benar menikmati pemerkosaan ini, terbukti dia mendesah sambil menyebut naruto. wajah nya juga tidak menunjukan penolakan. "ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku ahhh..."

mengtahui tsunade akan keluar, naruto menghentikan geraka nya. Sementara tsunade dia batal mendapatkan klimaks nya. " aku tak akan membiarkan mu keluar sebelu kau bilang kau menikmati nya tsunade-chan"  
tsunade dia hanya diam, dia menolak mengataka nya meski tubuh nya memang menikmati nya.

mengetahui tsunade hanya akan diam naruto langsung mengerakan pinggul nya dengan cepat. Dan saat tsunade akan mencapai klimak dia langsung menghetikan geraka nya dan Itu berlangsung empat kali sampai ahir nya.

" k-ku mohon jangan begini naruto" tsunade mulai memohon agar naruto terus bergerak.  
" kata kunci nya tsunade-chan?"  
" y-ya naruto aku menikmati nya aku sangat menikmati nya naruto" nafsu nya menang nafsu nya bershasil menguasai tubuh dan fikiran tsunade sehingga membuat nya memohon untuk segera menuntaskan permainan ini.

naruto menyeringai senang mendengar ucapan tsunade dengan begini wanita berdada besar ini sudah jatuh kedalam pelukanya. " baiklah kita selesaikan permainan ini" naruto langsung mengerakan pinggul nya, membuat tsunade mendesah keras. Ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yeahhh naru ini sangat nikmat aku menyukainya aku aku menyukai penis besarmu."

tsunade terus mendesah merasakan sodokan di vagina nya.  
"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yeahh ... naruto lebih cepat lagi aku akan keluar ahhh..."  
" aku juga tsunade-chan"  
" ahhh... ahhh... ahhh...di dalam naru aku ingin merasaka sperma mu masuk ke rahim ku ahhh... ahhh..."

naruto memacu gerakanya membuat tsunade yang ada di bawah nya terhentak keras, bahkan payudara besar tsunade juga ikut bergerak naik turun mengikuti irama sodokan naruto.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku keluar naru aku keluar... kyahhhhh..." desahan penjang tsunade menjadi tanda bahwa kini dia mendapatkan klimaks nya setelah tadi gagal empat kali.

" aku juga tsunade-chan guhhhhh..."  
crot... crot... crot...  
naruto mengelaurkan spermanya kedalam rahim tsunade. Dia melihat wanita di bawah na ini sangat menikmati saat sperma nya mengalir masuk memenuhi vagina tsunade.

"hah hah hah " tsunade terengah sambil melamun dia tidah menyangka bercinta dengan naruto bisa sehebat ini. Dia belum pernah mengalami orgasme sekuat tadi, meski awal nya naruto memperkosa nya tapi akhir nya tsunade malah menikmatinya. Tapi biarlah toh tidak ada rugi dia bercinta dengan naruto.

" kau lelah tsunade-chan" naruto bertanya pada wanita di bawah nya, dia melihat tsunade seperti memikirkan sesuatu.  
" em aku sangat lelah naru kau sangat kuat"  
" jadi bagai mana? Kau mau jadi teman tidurku? Aku janji akan selalu memuskan mu seperti tadi"

tsunade berpikir kalo dia tidak mau pasti naruto akan menyebarkan rekaman tadi malam . tapi kalo dia menuruti keinginan naruto dia tak ubah nya seperti pelacur. Tapi meskipun begitu tsunade sangat menikmati saat tadi naruto memperkosa nya.

"baiklah kita akan jadi teman tidur tapi ingat kau jangan menyebarkan rekaman itu."  
ahir nya tsunade memutuskan untuk jadi teman tidur naruto. dia masih ingin merasakan penis besar itu menembus vagina nya lagi.

"baiklah, kalo begitu bagai mana kalau kita melanjut kan permainan kita?"  
tanpa menungu jawaban tsunade naruto langsung menggerakan pinggul nya. Naruto memang belum mencabut penis nya dari vagina tsunade. jadi dia tak perlu repot memasukan nya lagi.

" ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yeahhh... naru ini sungguh nikmat" tsunade mendesah nikmat saat naruto memaju mundurkan pinggul nya lagi. dia merasa ini adalah sex terhebat sepanjang hidup nya, dan dia merasakan itu bersama naruto murit nya sewaktu sma.

skip siang hari.

saat ini tsunade sedang membuat makan siang untuk dirinya dan naruto setelah setengah hari penuh naruto menggenjot dirinya, ahir nya mereka beristi rahat untuk memulihkan tenaga.  
tsunade membawa makan siang yang sudah selesai dia buat ke meja makan yang menyatu dengan dapur. Dia melihat naruto yang sedang tersenyum sambil melihat nya.

"kenapa kau tersenyum begitu naruto?" tsunade bertanya pada lelaki yang kini sedang duduk di meja makan sambil menunggu makanan yang dia bawa.  
" Tidak aku hanya sedang mengagumi kecantikan mu tsunade-chan"  
" selain hebat di atas ranjang kau juga hebat dalam menggombal ya?"

naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan tsunade. Dia mulai memakan semangkuk ramen yang tersaji di hadapanya.  
" setelah selesai makan ayo kita main lagi tsunade-chan."

mendengar ucapan naruto tsunade cukup gaket. ' bermain lagi? apa anak ini tidak punya rasa lelah' ucap tsunade dalam hati.

skip

saat ini waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam. Dan tokoh utama kita sedang membuka pintu rumah baru pulang setelah seharian dia berada di rumah tsunade.

"kaa-san aku pulang" ucap naruto setelah masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia berjalan ke keruang tamu dan menyeringai melihat tiga wanita cantik yang ada di sana.

" kenapa baru pulang naruto? kami sudah lama menunggumu" ucap seorang wanita busty berambut merah yang sedang menggunakan lingerie hitam trasparan segingga memperlihatkan pakaian dalam nya yang berwarna merah.

" itu benar naru kau mebuat kami lama menunggu" kali ini ucapan itu datang dari wanita berambut hitam sepunggung dia memakai lingerie warna putih.

"tidak baik loh naruto-kun membuat orang menunggu lama" dan kali ini ucapan itu datang dari seorang wanita berambut indigo yang mengenakan lingerie berwarna merah.

mereka mendekati naruto lalu membawanya menuju sofa.  
"sekarang puaskan kami malam ini naruto" ucap kushina sambil melepas baju naruto.

seperti nya ini akan jadi malam yang panas di dalam kediaman uzumaki.

TBC

halo ketemu lagi dengan ku. seorang author kacangan.  
ternyata susah buat adegan pemerkosaan tapi si korban menikmati nya.  
jadi maaf kalo jelek.  
dan terimakasih banyak untuk yang udah mau repot repot memberi saran aku sangat menghargai nya.  
oiya ada yang bilang kalo fic ini adalah bentuk balas dedam naruto did fic sebelah, juju saja aku tidak mengerti apa yang di maksut balas dendam itu.

ada juga yang minta di buatin awal terjadi nya perselingkuhan ini. Kalo ada waktu akan ku coba buatin tapi aku gak janji.

udah gitu aja ya sampai jumpa di chap depan.


	4. Chapter 4

NARUTO: BUKAN PUNYA SAYA  
WARNING : NTR LEMON TYPO DLL...

Di halaman sebuah rumah kediaman sarutobi terlihat wanita cantik berambut hitam yang sedang menyiram tanaman, dia mengenakan rok selutut dan kaos hitam, sangat cocok di kenakan wanita berumur dua puluh tuju tahun itu. dia kurenai yuhi istri dari asuma sarutobi, sudah lima bulan kurenai menikah dengan asuma.

"di rumah sendiri rasanya sepi, aku akan kerumah kushina setelah selesai menyiram tanaman"

kurenai hanya tinggal berdua dengan suaminya jadi dia memang selalu kesepian saat asuma pergi bekerja, beruntung dia memiliki tetangga yang baik seperti kushina, jadi untuk mengisi waktu luang dia akan pergi kerumah kushina yang tinggal di sebelah rumah nya.  
"baiklah menyiram tanaman sudah selesai waktunya mengunjungi kushina"

sementara di sebuah kamar kediaman uzumaki terlihat tiga wanita dan satu laki laki yang saat ini masih tertidur, wanita berambut merah yang tidak lain adalah kushina dia tidur di samping naruto, dia memeluk tangan kiri laki laki berambut pirang itu, sementara di sebelah kanan mikoto juga tidur sambil memeluk tangan naruto. berbeda dengan mikoto dan kushina wanita berambut indigo yang kini juga masih terlelap dia tidur di atas naruto.

kushina yang mendengar kicauan burung dari pohon samping kamar membuka mata nya. dia merasa terganggu dengan suara burung itu.  
"emh... sudah pagi ya."

kushina mendudukan diri setelah membuka matanya sehingga selimut yang tadi menutupi tubuh nya terjatuh dan memperlihatkan payudara besar nya. dia melihat hinata dan mikoto yang masih terlelap. juga naruto yang masih di peluk dua wanita cantik itu.

Kushina tersenyum mengingat kejadian semalam dimana naruto mengagahi dirinya dan kedua wanita yang kini masih terlelap itu. masih jelas di ingatan dimana naruto membuat dirinya seperti melayang merasakan sensasi bercinta yang sangat hebat. Bahkan dengan tiga wanita sekaligus naruto bisa memuaskan mereka.

" emhh... kushina kau sudah bangun?"  
kushina melihat wanita berambut hitam yang tidur di samping naruto dia melihat mikoto mengucek mata nya. sama dengan kushina mikoto duduk di atas kasur, membuat payudara miliknya lerlihat.

"em... iya aku baru bangun sebaik nya kita membersihkan diri lalu membuat sarapan."  
kushina turun dari ranjang, dia berjalan kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"sepertinya kita kesiangan kushina, dan untuk menghemat waktu aku akan mandi bersamamu."  
" ide bagus mikoto"

mikoto turun dari ranjang, dia mengikuti kushina kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan meninggalkan hinata dan naruto yang masih terlelap.

di dalam kamar mandi mikoto dan kushina sedang membersihkan diri dari sperma naruto di tubuh mereka.  
"vaginaku rasanya sangt penuh dengan sperma naruto, kalo aku tidak meminum obat pencegah kehamilan aku pasti akan langsung hamil"  
"aku juga mikoto, aku tidak tau kenapa naruto bisa sehebat itu di atas rajang, minato saja yang merupakan ayah nya tidak sehebat itu."  
sambil menyabuni tubuh masing masing mereka terus membicarakan kejadian tadi malam.

"oh iya mikoto, sasuke kapan pulang?"  
kushina bertanya tentang kepulangan sasuke yang naruto suruh pergi ke tokyo untuk mengurus pekerjaan di sana.

" sepertinya satu bulan sasuke akan pulang bersamaan dengan kepulangan minato dan fugaku"  
"berarti kita bebas sebulan ini?"  
ucap kushina sambil tersenyum, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesenanganya.

"iya, kita bebas melakukan apapun sebulan ini, aku dan hinata akan sering menginap disini selama fugaku dan sasuke belum pulang boleh kan kushina?"  
"tentu saja kau boleh menginap di sini kapanpun kau mau"

sementara di atas ranjang hinata yang tidur di atas tubuh naruto membuka matanya, dia duduk di atas tubuh naruto tanpa menggunakan pakaian di tubuh nya.  
"ahir nya kau banguin juga hinata"  
naruto sudah bangun tadi sebelum hinata, dia melihat wanita yang tidak mengenakan pakain itu duduk di atas tubuh nya.

"ya aku tarbangun karna meresakan penismu yang masih di dalam vaginaku"  
hinata tersenyum nakal saat meresakan penis besar naruto di vaginanya, mereka memang tidak melepas penyatuan mereka setelah permainan tadi malam dan langsung tidur karena kelelahan,

"kemana kaa-saan dan kushina"  
hinata bertanya saat tidak melihat mikoto dan kushina di kamar. dia melihat pakaian dalam yang masih berserakan di lanta kamar.

"mungkin mereka ada di kamar mandi"  
naruto menyeringai melihat hinata yang tidak turun dari tubuh nya, dia mengankat pinggul nya membuat penis yang sudah tegang itu masuk semakin dalam menyentuh rahim hinata.

"ahhh... n-naruto a-apa yang kau lakukan"  
hinata mendesah merasakan penis naruto yang menyentuh rahim nya, dia meresa sangan nikmat.  
"aku hanya mengangkat pinggulku dan kau sudah mendesah seperti itu"  
"salahkan penis besarmu yang memenuhi vaginaku, bahkan sampai menyentuh rahimku"

menurut hinata penis naruto lebih hebat dari milik suaminya, saat dia bercinta dengan suaminya dia merasa biasa saja, bahkan penis suaminya tidak bisa menyentuh rahim nya, tapi saat percinta dengan raruto hinata merasa seperti melayang saat penis besar itu menghujam vagina nya berkali kali, dia merasa suaminya tidak ada apa apa nya di banding naruto.

"apa kau sangat menyukai penisku sampai tak mau melepas nya"  
suara naruto membuyarkan lamunan hinata, dia tersenyum sambil jarinya menari di dada bidang naruto.

"tidak sebelum kau membuatku klimaks naruto-kun..."  
dengan nada manja hinata bicara pada naruto, dia menaik turunkan pinggul nya membuat penis naruto keluar masuk di vaginanya.

"ohhh... ini sangat nikmat naruto, kau membuat vaginaku kecanduan olah penismu"  
hinata mendongakan wajahnya menikmati penis naruto yang bergerak di dalam vagina nya, dia seperti wanita binal saat melakukanya.

"dengan ekspresi seperti itu kau seperti pelacur saja hinata."  
naruto meremas dada hinata yang bergoyang di hadapanya, dia mencubit puting susu hinata, membuat wanita yang asik menggerekan pinggul nya itu mendesah sambil memejamkan mata nya.

"ahhh... ahhh... ohhh... yah... salahkan penismu yang membuatku jadi seperti pelacur naruto, ahhh... b-bahkan aku menhianati sasuke demi merasakan penismu ,ahhhh..."

tubuh hinata menegang saat naruto juga ikut menggerekan pinggul nya keatas, membuat penis nya semakin masuk kedalam vagina hinata.

cklek..  
suara pintu di buka mengalihkan pandangan naruto dan hinata, mereka melihat mikoto dan kushina yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan masih mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

"kalian tidak lelah ya setelah hampir semalaman bercinta, sampai pagi ini pun kalian melakukan nya lagi."

kushina bicara saat melihat hinata yang masih duduk di atas naruto sedang mengerakan pinggul nya, begitupun dengan naruto dia menyambut gerakan hinata dengan menaik turunkan pinggil nya juga,

"uhhh... ahhh... ahhh...a-aku ingin merasakan seperma naruto di pagi hari."  
hinata menjawap sambil terus mengerekan pinggul nya, dia merasa akan mencapai klimaks .

"n-naruto a-aku hampir sampai" hinata mempercepat gerakanya saat merasa dirinya akan klimaks.  
mendengar ucapan hinata naruto juga mempercepat gerakanya, dia ingin hinata segera mendapat klimaks nya.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku keluar naruto aku keluar... kyahhhhhhh..."  
tubuh hinata menegang merasakan klimaks . dada nya membusung sementara wajah nya mendongak keatas menikmati orgasme yang menghantam dirinya.

sementara mikoto dan kushina yang masih menonton, mereka meneguk ludah saat hinata mencapai klimaks nya, tubuh mereka memanas meski hanya mengenakan handuk. Dan saat mereka mendekat ke ranjang suara bel pintu menghentikan langkah mereka.

"ada yang datang kushina sebaik nya kau pakai bajumu dan lihat siapa di bawah."  
"baiklah aku akan turun."

kushina memakai pakaia nya yang berupa rok ketat selutut warna hitam dan kaos biru lengan pendek.

"kenapa kau tidak memakai bajumu mokoto"  
kushina bertanya bada wanita berambut hitam yang kini masih memakai handuk nya, dia melihat mikoto yang berjalan mendekati ranjang.

"aku ingin bermain dengan naruto sebentar kushina, lihat dia belum keluar. "  
kushina melihat ke atas ranjang dimana dia melihat hinata yang sedang telentang di sana sambil terengan engah. Sementara naruto sudah duduk di pingir ranjang dengan penis yang masih tegak berdiri. Membuat kushina yang melihatnya menahan diri untuk tidak segera menerkam nya.

"sekarang biarkan aku memanjakan penismu naruto"  
mikoto melepas handuk nya, lalu berjongkok di hadapan naruto yang duduk di pinggir ranjang, dia menjepit penis naruto dengan payudara besar nya.

"bagaimana naru kau menikmatinya"  
mikoto bertanya sambil terus menaik turunkan payudara nya yang menjepit naruto, sesekali dia menjilati ujung penis milik naruto itu.

"ya kau memang pintar memanjakan penisku mikoto-chan"  
naruto menikmati saja apa yang dilakukan wanita seksi itu pada penis nya, dia merasakan payudara lembut milik mikoto menjepit penis nya. Dan itu sangat hangat.

kushina yang melihat itu hanya geleng geleng kepala, dia keluar dari kamar untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Tapi sebelum benar benar keluar dari kamar kushina mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat naruto menyeringai senang.

"aku akan meminta jatahku nanti jadi persiapkan penis besarmu itu naruto"  
dengan senyuman nakal kushina keluar dari kamar meninggalkan mokoto ynag sibuk memanjakan penis naruto.

saat ini kushina sedang menuruni tangga untuk membukakan pintu, medengar suara bel yang terus di tekan membuat khusina terburu buru.

"siapa sih yang bertamu pagi pagi begini mengganggu acara orang saja"  
kushina menggerutu saat mendekati pintu, dia membukanya dan melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam yang tidak lain adalah kurenai tetangga nya sendiri.

"kurenai,? Ku pukir siapa yang datang pagi pagi begini, ternyata kau."  
"maaf kushina aku datang pagi pagi begini, soal nya dirumah ku sepi jadi aku memutuskan kesini. Apa aku mengganggu."

'ya sangat mengganggu. '  
ucap kushina dalam hati. dia tidak mungkin kan mengatakan itu langsung pada kurenai.  
"tentu saja tidak kurenai, silahkan masuk"

mereka berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Dan saat sampai di sana kurenai melihat tiga lingerie yang teronggok di lantai.

"ini milik siapa kushina" kurenai mengambil salah satu lingerie di sana. Dia melihat ada cairan putih di lingerie itu.

Kushina yang melihat kurenai memegang salah satu lingerie mulai gugup.  
' aduh aku lupa menyingkirkan pakaian itu bagaimana ini.'

"itu miliku kemarin aku mencobanya dan lupa membereskanya"  
kushina buru buru menganbil lingerie di tangan kurenai dia juga mengambil dua lainya yang masih di lantai.

"aku akan membereskan ini kau duduk saja dulu ya"  
kushina membawa lingerie itu kekamar nya di lantai atas, sementara kurenai memandang kushina aneh apalagi saat dia melihat cairan putih yang ada di pakaian itu tadi.

"kushina-san siapa yang bertamu" tanya hinata yang melihat kushina memasuki kamar sambil membawa tiga lingerie milik mereka .  
"namanya kurenai dia tetanggaku "

kushina melihat hinata yang kini sudah memakai pakaianya, hinata tampak cantik dengan rok putih sepuluh senti di atas lutut dan kaos ungu bergambar panda di depanya.  
"kemana naruto dan mikoto hinata?"

baru juga bertanya kushina mendengar pintu kamar mandi yang di buka. dan dari dalam kamar mandi keluar naruto dan mikoto yang habis membersihkan diri , naruto menyiram mikoto dengan sepermanya tadi membuat wanita berambut hitam itu harus membersihkan diri lagi.

" sebaik nya kalian ikut aku ke bawah aku akan kenalkan kelian pada tetanggaku."

mikoto mengangguk mendengan ucapan kushina dia mulai memakai bajunya. Sama seperti kushina mikoto mengenakan rok ketat selutut warna merah dan kaos putih lengan panjang. Sementara naruto dia mengenakan kaos orenge dan bokser saja.

"memang siapa tetanggamu itu kushina?" sambil berjalan keluar kamar mikoto bertanya dia ingin tau siapa yang mengganggu acara paginya dengan naruto.

"namanya kurenai kau akan tau sebentar lagi"  
hinata dan naruto hanya diam saja membiarkan mikoto dan kushina mengobrol .  
untuk naruto dia sudah tau siapa itu kurenai dia adalah tetangganya sejak lima bulan lalu. Menurut naruto kurenai adalah wanita yang cukup seksi dengan dada yang besar serta pinggul yang ramping jangan lupa kulit putih nya membuat wanita itu enak untuk di pandang.

"apa kau lama menunggu kurenai"  
kushina bertanya saat dia sudah sampai di ruang tamu, dia melihat kurenai yang duduk manis di sofa.

"tidok kok, em.. mereka siapa kushina?"  
sambil melihat hinata dan mikoto yang berdiri di samping naruto kurenai bertanya pada kushina, dia belum pernah melihat dua wanita ini.

"kenalkan mereka adalah mikoto uchiha dan hinata uchiha, mereka ini menatu dan mertua loh."  
"halo uchiha-san" kurenai menundukan sedikit kepala nya sambil menyapa duo uchiha itu.  
"jangan terlalu formal panggil saja dengan nama kami kurenai biar cepat akrap"  
"baiklah mikoto hinata."

setelah acara perkenalan selesai kushina pergi kedapur untuk membuatkan minuman sementara hinata dan mikoto dia menemani kurenai di ruang tamu. Untuk naruto dia mengikuti kushina ke dapur dia ingin minum jus jeruk kesukaan nya. dan Saat dia melihat ibunya membuat empat teh untuk para wanita di luar, sebuah ide muncul di otak naruto dia menghampiri ibunya lalu menawarkan diri untuk membawakan teh itu.

"biar ku bawakan keluar kushi-chan"  
naruto memanggil kushina dengan manja membuat wanita berambut merah itu tersenyum senang, dia merasa seperti gadis abg yang sedang di goda oleh pacar nya saja  
"baiklak naru-kun, tolong ya aku akan membawa cemilan"

naruto mengambil nampan yang berisi empat cangkir teh itu dia meneteskan obat perangsang yang di berikan lee padanya. Dia meneteskanya pada satu dari empat cangkir teh itu.

"apa yang kau masukan kedalam teh itu naruto?" kushina yang melihat naruto meneteskan sesuatu pada salah satu cangkir teh yang ada di nampan bertanya dengan heran.  
"kau akan tau nanti kushi-chan, yang pasti ini akan menyenangkan" dengan seringai senang naruto membawa minuman itu ke ruang tamu. Sementara kushina hanya berpikir kira kira apa yang naruto masukan ke dalam cangkir itu sambil mengambil cemilan untuk di bawa ke ruang tamu.

"silahkan di nikmati teh nya.  
ucap naruto setelah membagikan teh nya pada tiga wanita yang duduki di ruang tamu rumah nya.  
dia duduk di salah satu kursi kosong yang ada di ruang tamu.

"kau baik sekali mau membantu ibumu naruto"  
" biasa saja kurenai-san aku memang sering membantu kaa-san."

kurenai sudah cukup akrap dengan naruto dikarnakan dia sering berkunjung kemari.  
jadi mereka tidak canggung lagi untuk mengbrol.

"kau tidak kekantor naruto?" kurenai bertanya saat naruto masih mengenakan pakaian rumahan, dia heran naruto kan seorang bos tapi dia sangat santai sekali.

"tidak di kantor sudah ada yang mengurus pekerjaanku"  
naruto menjawap sambil melihat kurenai yang meminum teh nya, sementara mikoto dan hinata yang dari tadi diam, merasa kalo naruto dan kurenai sangat akrap.

"kalian akrap sekali ya?"  
"biasa saja kami memang sering mengobrol kalo naruto tidak kekantor."

"hey kalian membicarakan apa?"  
kushina yang datang dari dapur sambil membawa cemilan bertanya saat mendengar mikoto dan kurenai yang mengobrol, dia meletakan cemilan itu di meja runga tamu.

"kami sedang membicarakan keakraban naruto dan kurenai"  
"oh.. mereka sudah sering bertemu jadi wajar saja kalo mereka akrap"

kushina duduk di sofa kosong samping naruto, runag tamu ini memiliki tiga sofa dua sofa panjang yang saling berhadapan dan satu sofa kecil di ujung, sofa panjang muat untuk tiga orang sementara yang kecil hanya cukup satu orang, mikoto duduk di samping kurenai sementara hinata duduk sendiri di sofa kecil.

"kau kenapa kurenai kenapa kau berkeringat, apa kau sakit.?  
"entahlah kushina, aku merasa gerah"

kurenai merasa tubuh nya memanas, dia merasa nafsunya naik. Sementara naruto yang melihat kurenai yang nafsunya mulai naik hanya menyeringai.' Obat nya mulai bereaksi' ucap naruto membatin dia mendekati kurenai lalu duduk di samping nya. dia memegang dahi kurenai pura pura mengecek suhu tubuh nya sambil memberikan senyum nakal pada tiga wanitanya .

mikoto dan hinata menatap kushina seakan bertanya , kenapa dengan kurenai, sementara kushina yang di tatap dua wanita itu hanya memberikan senyuman, seperti nya kushina tau apa yang naruto masukan dalam teh tadi.

"sepertinya kau sakit kurenai-san tubuh mu panas sekali"  
tanpa menjawap kurenai menatap naruto yang memegang dahinya, dia semakin panas saat melihat naruto dari jarak dekat,.

"sebaik nya kau istirahat di kamar kurenai kau terlihat kurang sehat." Kushina memberi saran saat melihat wajah penuh nafsu kurenai, dia tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.  
kurenai hanya mengangguk menaggapi saran kushina bahkan dia tidak menolak saat naruto mulai mengankat nya.

" aku akan membawamu kekamar kurenai-san." Kurenai tidak menolak saat naruto menggendong nya dengan bridal style, dia malah merasa senag saat naruto menggendong nya memasuki kamar.  
mikoto dan hinata semakin heran melihat apa yang terjadi, mereka metatap kushina meminta penjelasan.

"seperti nya naruto memasukan obat perangsang kedalam minuman kurenai, makanya dia jadi seperti itu"  
mikoto dan hinata saling pandang mendengan ucapan kushina, mereka tersenyum nakal saat pikiran gila memasuki otak mereka.

"kita akan bergoyang dengan kurenai hari ini benar kan kushina?"  
"ya kau benar mikoto. kita lihat sejauh mana kurenai mampu bertahan oleh penis besar naruto hihihi.

sambil cekikikan kushina mengikuti naruto dan kurenai kedalam kamar, begitupun mikoto dan hinata mereka juga ikut masuk kedalam kamar.

di dalam kamar naruto membaribgkan kurenai di atas ranjang. Dia melihat kurenai yang sangat menggairahkan. dengan dengan nafas berat serta pandangan sayu kurenai tampak pasrah saat saat tangan kanan naruto menyusup kedalam rok nya lalu meraba pahanya dengan lembut.

"aku akan memanjakan mu kurenai-chan" setelah mengatakan itu tangan kanan naruto naik menuju vagina kurenai dia mengelus nya lembut membuat wanita yang kini di penuhi nafsu itu memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan naruto.

"ahhh... naruto..." kurenai mendesah saat tangan naruto memainkan klitoris nya dari luar celana dalam, tubuh nya semakin panas merasakan permainan tangan naruto.

"kau menikmatinya"  
kurenai hanya mengangguk menjawap pertanyaan naruto. dia menatap mata biru naruto dengan penuh nafsu.

"lakukan lebih badaku naruto buat aku melayang."  
neruto menyerinag mendengar permintaan kurenai, dia berfikir kalo kurenai sudah jatuh kedalam nafsunya.

"baiklah kurenai nikmati apa yang akan ku berikan padamu"  
naruto menyingkap rok kurenai sehingga terlihat lah celana dalam kurenai yang berwarna merah, dia melepas celana dalam itu dan terlihat lah vagina tanpa bulu kurenai yang tampak indah di mata naruto.

"ahhh... n-naruto" tubuh kurenai menegang saat naruto mulai memasukan jarinya kedalam vagina kurenai. Dia memejamkan matanya lagi menikmati saat saat jari naruto memasuki vaginanya.

melihat reaksi kurenai naruto hanya tersenyum. Benar apa yang di katakan lee dengan satu tetes obat perangsang itu dia bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun.

"naruto gerakan jarimu" kurenai menekuk lutut nya lalu membuka pahanya lebar lebar agar naruto bisa lebih bebas mengocok vaginanya.  
"sesuai keinginanmu kurenai"

naruto menggerakan jarinya di dalam vagina kurenai, membuat wanita itu mendesah.  
"ahhh... ahhh... yahhh... n-naru lebih cepat."  
mendengar permintaan kurenai naruto mempercepat gerakan jarinya memuat kurenai semakin kencang mengeluarkan suara desahanya.

Sementara mikoto kushina dan hinata yang baru masuk kamar hanya tersenyum melihat keadaan kurenai. Mereka milihat kurenai yang berbaring di ranjang dengan membuka pahanya lebar lebar dan naruto yang terus mengocok vaginanya.

"sepertinya kurenai sudah jatuh ke pelukan naruto, lihat dia hanya pasrah saat naruto mengocok vagina nya"  
"kau benar kushina. dan sepertinya naruto akan memiliki wanita lain untuk dia ajak bermain " mikoto menjawap kata kata kushina .dia tidak peduli seberapa banyak wanita yang di tiduri naruto, yang penting dia masih bisa di puaskan dengan penis besar anak itu.

" mikoto aku punya ide" kushina menatap wanita berambut hitam itu dengan senum jahil lalu dia berbisik pada mikoto mebuat istri dari fugaku itu ikut tersenyum jahil.

sementara hinata yang melihat dua wanita itu yang saling berbisik hanya heran, dia penasaran dengan apa yang kushina katakan pada ibu mertua nya.  
tapi belum sempat bertanya tiba tiba hinata di tarik ke sofa panjang yang ada di dalam kamar itu, dia di tidurkan di sana.

"a-apa yang kalian lakukan" hinata mulai panik saat bajunya di lepas paksa oleh mikoto dan kushina, hingga hinata telanjang bulat. dia melihat seringai senang dari mertua dan ibu dari selingkunanya.

"karna naruto sedang sibuk dengan kurenai jadi kami berdua yang akan memuaskanmu hinata, benar kan mikoto."  
"yah sebagi mertua yang baik aku harus bisa membuatmu merasa nikmat hihihi, hey kushina cepat ambil alat nya"

kushina berjalan ke arah lemari, dia membuka lemarinya dan mengambil kotak dengan ukuran sedang dari sana.  
"a-apa itu " hinata bertanya dengan gugup saat melihat kotak yang di bawa kushina dia mulai merasa tidak enak.  
"ini adalah vibrator hinata kami berdua akan memuaskanmu dengan ini."

Kushina membuka kotak itu dan menujukan vibratot dengan berbagai ukuran.  
"kita gunakan ini."  
kushina menujukan vibrator yang mirip penis, dia menempelkan alat itu di klitoris hinata, dan tanpa aba aba kushina menekan tombol yang membuat vibrator itu langsung bergetar.

"kyahhhh... "  
hinata berteriak kaget saat vibrator itu mulai bergetar di klitoris nya. dia ingin berdiri tapi tak bisa karna mikoto memegangi bahunya.

" nikmati saja hinata jangan melawan." Ucap mikoto yang memegangi hinata. Ini terlihat seperti adegan pemerkosaan saja.  
"t-tapi getaranya t-terlalu kuat ahhh... "

kita tinggalkan dulu hinata yang sedang menikmati permainan kushina. Kita beralih ke atas ranjang .di sana kurenai yang saat ini masih sibuk mendesah karna perlakuan naruto.

" ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... n-aruto a-aku akan keluar, setelah dari tadi naruto memainkan vaginanya ahirnya kurenai merasa akan orgasme.

"keluarkan saja kurenai jangan di tahan."  
"yahhh ahh... ahh.. ahh.. a-aku keluar... ahhhhhh..."  
kurenai membusungkan dadanya saat mendapatkan orgasme, dia memejamkan mata dengan mulut terbuka saat gelombang kenikmatan itu menghantam diri nya.

"hah hah hah tadi itu sangan hebat naruto . aku ingin lagi kali ini masukan penismu kedalam vaginaku" kurenai bicara sambil terengah, meski sudah mendapat orgasme dia merasa belum puas.

"baiklah kurenai aku akan memasukan penisku jadi bersiap lah."  
naruto melepas pakain kurenai satu per satu hingga kini tidak ada sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuh kurenai. naruto juga melepas semua pakaianya memperlihatkan penis besar nya yang sudah berdiri tegak pada kurenai.

melihat penis besar naruto kurenai tersenyum nakal, dia tidak sabar merasakan penis besar itu mengobrak abrik vagina nya.  
naruto menuntun kurenai menbalikan tubuh nya hingga kini istri dari asuma itu dalam posisi doggi style. dari belakang naruto menggese gesekan penis nya di bibir vagina kurenai mebuat wanita yang sudah di penuhi nafsu itu tidak sabar.

"ayo naru masukan penismu."  
kurenai yang tidak sabar karna naruto belum memasukan penis nya mencoba memundurkan pantat nya berhara penis naruto akan masuk saat dia melakukanya. Tapi naruto yang mengerti maksut kurenai langsung memajukan pinggul nya membuat penis nya langsung masuk sepenuh nya ke dalam vagina kurenai.

"ahhhh..."  
kurenai mendesah dengan nikmat saat penis besar naruto memenuhi vaginanya, dia merasa vagina nya begitu penuh apa lagi penis naruto juga sampai menyentuh rahim nya.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yahhh i-ini hebat naru penismu memenuhi seluruh bagian dalam vaginaku ahhh..."

kurenai mulai mendesah saat naruto menggerakan pinggul nya. Dia merasa sangan nikmat saat penis besar itu mulai kelur masuk di vagina nya.

"akan ku berikan yang lebih hebat kurenai-chan" naruto memegang pinggul kurenai lalu menggerakan pinggul nya dengan cepat membuat wanita berambut hitam itu semakin mendesah keras.

"kau hebat naru ahhh... ahhh... a-aku merasa seperti malayang ahhh..." tubuh kurenai terhentak menerima sodokan dari naruto, payudara besar nya juga ikut bergoyang saat naruto memaju mundurkan pinggul nya.

"apa kau juga merasa seperti ini saat bercinta dengan suamimu?" naruto bertanya dengan masih menggerakan pinggul nya.  
"ahhh... ahhh...ahhh... a-aku tak pernah merasa sensasi seperti ini saat bercinta dengan asuma, kau lebih hebat dari nya naru ahhhh..."

naruto menyeringai mendengar jawaban kurenai, dia memasukan penisnya semakin dalam membuat kurenai semakin melayang.

"ahhhh... yahh... naru kau menyentuh rahimku ahhh... ahhh... ahhh...ahhh... k-kalau begini aku tak bisa bertahan lama ahhhh..."  
" jadi kau akan keluar kurenai-chan?"  
"yahhh... aku akan keluar naru ahhh... ahhh... ahhhh...uhhhh..."

kurenai semakin mengila merasakan sodokan penis naruto di vagina nya. Dia merasa sebuah kenikmatan yang berpusat di vagina nya,

" ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku kelur naru aku keluar... kyahhhhh..."  
tubuh kurenai menegang merasakan orgasme yang sangat kuat. Tubuh nya sampai bergetar dengan wajah mendongak ke atas matanya terpejam menikmati sensasi orgasme yang sangat kuat.

naruto yang melihat kurenai sudah mendapatkan orgasme nya menghentikan geraka nya. Dia membiarkan kurenai menikmati klimaks nya.

" ku harap kau masih kuat kurenai –chan karna aku belum selesai " naruto berkata sambil melihat wanita yang kini terengah –engah karna perbuatanya itu. Dia tidak akan membiarkan kurenai beristirahat.

"t-tapi naru aku lelah biarkan aku istirahat sebentar."  
"tidah sebelum aku menyiram rahim mu dengan sepermaku kurena-chan..."

tubuh kurenai merinding mendengar nada manja yang di keluarkan naruto. dia hanya pasrah saat naruto membalik tubuh nya tanpa melepas penis nya. Kurenai di baringkang di atas kasur dengan lutut yang di tekuk sementara pahanya di buka lebar lebar.

naruto yang tidak melepas penis nya langsung menggerakan pinggul nya membuat kurenai yang saat ini berbaring di kasur langsung mendesah lagi.  
"ahhh... yahhh naruto goyang aku dengan cepat uhhh..."

sementara di sofa dalam kamar saat ini tiga wanita beda warna rambut itu sudah tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun di tubuh seksi mereka. Saat ini kushina sedang memegang dua vibrator di masing masing tanganya dia memasukan vibrator itu kedalam vagina hinata dan mikoto yang saat ini nungging di depanya, mereka berjejer di depan kushina tangan mereka bertumpu di sofa dengan pantat yang sedikit di naikan.

Kushina menekan tombol di masing masing vibrator itu membuat menantu dan mertua itu mendesah bersaman saat merasakan vibrator yang ada di dalam vagina merekai bergetar.  
"ahhhh... kushina a-awas kau nanti aku akan membalas mu ahhh..."  
kushina tertawa mendengar ucapan mikoto. dia cukup senang saat mengerjai vagina mikoto dan hinata dengan vibrator di tanganya.

"sebelum itu, nikmati dulu vibrator ini mikoto hihihi"  
kushina menancapkan vibrator itu semakin dalam membuat hinata dan mikoto mendesah semakin keras.

"ahhhh... kushina kau mendorong nya terlalu dalam sampai menyentuh rahim ku."  
"tapi kau menikmati nya kan hinata"

naruto yang melihat mereka bertiga hanya tersenyum saat melihat ibunya sedang mengerjai vagina hinata dan mikoto dengan vibrator.  
dia mempercepat gerakan pinggul nya membuat dada kurenai bergoyang mengikuti irama sodokanya.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yahhh... ini sangat nikmat naru ahhh... jangan berhenti terus sodok vaginaku dengan penis besar mu uhhhhh..."

Naruto menyeringai mendengan ucapan kurenai dia memegang payu dara besar itu lalu meremas nya.  
"tentu saja kurenai-chan, akan ku buat vaginamu terus menginginkan penisku uhhh..."  
"yahhh... naru buat vaginaku ketagihan dengan penis mu, ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku akan keluar lagi naru ahhh... penismu membuatku keluar dengan cepat uhhhh..."  
"yah aku juga kurenai-chan."

naruto menggila menggerakan pinggul nya saat dia hampir sampai, membuat tubuh kurenai terhentak dengan kasar.  
"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... aku keluar naru a-aku keluar... kyahhhhhh..."  
"aku juga kurenai-chan guhhhhh..."

naruto menyemburkan sepermanya kedalam vagina kurenai, karna saking banyak nya sampai sampai vagina kurenai tidak mampu menampung semuanya.

"hah hah hah rahimku ranya nya sangat penuh naru, ahhhh..."  
kurenai menedesah saat naruto mencabut penis nya. Dia melihat sperma naruto mengalir keluar karna rahim nya tidak mampu menampung semuanya.

"kyahhhhh..."

naruto dan kurenai melihat k arah sofa. di sana mereka melihat mikoto dan hinata yang mendesah saat mereka mencapai orgasme bersamaan. Sementara kushina sedang tersenyum puas saat berhasil membuat mikoto dan hinata tidak berdaya.

naruto turun dari ranjang lalu mendekati kushina dia memeluk wanita busty itu dari belakang.  
"sekarang giliranmu kushi-chan, jadi aku akan memanjakanmu sekarang." Naruto memcium leher kushina dari belekang, membuat kushina memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan naruto.

"ahhh... naru uhhhh..."  
kushina semakin terlena saat tangan naruto bermain di vagina nya. Dia menikmati perlakuan lembut naruto.

"uhhhh... masukan jarimu naru ahhhhh..."  
masih sambil menciumi leher kushina naruto naruto memasukan jari tengah nya membuat kushina mendongakan wajah nya, menikmati jari naruto yang mulai keluar masuk di vagina nya.  
"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yahhh... naru jangan berhenti."

karena lelah berdiri naruto menggiring kushina ke ranjang, mereka berjalan dengan tangan naruto yang masih keluar masuk di vagina kushina.  
naruto membaringkan wanita seksi ini di samping kurenai yang sedang istirahat karna kelelahan.

kurenai bangkit dari ranjang lalu berjalan menuju sofa. niat nya memberi naruto dan kushina tempat agar mereka bebas bergulat di atas ranjang. Setelah dia duduk di sofa tiba tiba mikoto membuka paha kurenai sementara hinata dia mengambil vibrator lalu berjongkok di dapan vagina kurenai.

" hey apa yang kalian lakukan ahhhh..." kurenai mendesah saat tiba tiba hinata memasukan vibrator ke dalam vaginanya. "sekarang kami yang akan memuaskanmu kurenai."

dengan senyuman nakal hinata memencet tombol di vibrator itu menbuat kurenai kaget lalu mendesah saat merasakan getaran vibrator di dalam vagina nya.

"ahhhh... t-tunggu hinata ahhhh... a-aku masih lelah uhhh..."  
tanpa menggubris ucapan kurenai hinata menekan vibrator nya semakin dalam membuat tubuk kurenai menegang saat vibrator yang bergetar itu menyentuh rahim nya.

di atas ranjang yang kini hanya di tempani naruto dan kushina. Mereka sedang sibuk dengan gegiatan mereka. Kushina yang terus mendesah sementara naruto dia menindih tubuh ibunya dia juga sedang mengulum puting kushina, tanganya juga masih sibuk keluar masuk di vagina kushina.

"ahhh ... ahhh... ahhh... yahhh... menjakan tubuhku naru buat aku merasa nikmat uhhh..."  
"baiklah kushi-chan akan ku buat kau melayang merasakan penis ku."

naruto mencabut jarinya lalu menyiapkan penis nya untuk memasuki vagina kushina. Sementara kushina membuka pahanya agar nruto lebih mudah memasukan penis nya.

blessss...  
"ahhhh..."  
kushina mendesah saat naruto memasukan penis nya dengan sekali dorongan. Dia memeluk naruto yang menindih nya dengan erat.

"ayo naru gerakan pinggulmu jangan buat aku menunggu"  
"baik kushi-chan, rasakan saat penisku menghujam vaginamu"

naruto menggerakan pinggul nya naih turun membuat kushina yang masih memeluk nya mulai mendesah.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yahhh... ini sangat nikmat naru uhhh... penismu menyentuh rahimku ahhh..."

kushina memejamkan matanya merasakan setiap kali penis naruto menghujam vaginanya. Dengan tubuh yang mulai mengkilap karna keringat. Kushina terus mendesah sambil menyebut nama naruto.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... k-kau memang hebat naru uhhh... penismu memenuhi seluruh bagian dalam vaginaku ahhh..."

naruto terus menggerekan pinggul nya sambil memcium leher kushina. Membuat leher kushina penuh dengan bercak merah hasil dari karya naruto.

" apa kau menikmatinya kushi-chan"  
"yah naru aku sangat menikmati saat penismu penismu menghujam vaginaku uhhh... lagi nuru berikan aku lebih ahhh... penuhi vaginaku dengan sepermamu "

mendengan permintaan kushina naruto memoercepat gerakan pinggul nya. Dia tidak peduli saat tubuh polos kushina terhentak karna gerakanya yang semakin brutal.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yahhh i-ini nikmat sekali naru ahhh... a-aku akan keluar naru uhhhh..."  
"jangan di tahan kushi-chan keluarkan saja, aku jukan akan keluar."

kushina memeluk naruto semakin erat saat merasa akan segera mencapai orgasme. Dia melingkarkan kakinya di pinggul naruto.  
"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yahhh n-naru a-aku keluar aku keluar... kyahhhhh..."

tubuh kushina menegang dia mendesah panjang saat gelombang orgasme menghantam nya. pikiranya kosong saat kushina berhasil mencapai klimaks.

" aku juga kushina guhhhh..."  
naruto menyiram vagina kuahina dengan sepermanya menbuat wanita berambut merah itu merasakan cairan hangat yang mengalir masuk kedalam rahim nya.

dengan masih memeluk naruto kushina menikmati sisa sisa orgasmenya. Dia tidak melepaskan pelukanya seakan tidak rela kalo naruto mencabut penis nya.

"hah hah hah a-aku mau lagi naru berikan kenikmatan itu lagi padaku."  
kushina belum puas hanya dengan sekali orgasme dia menginginkan nya lagi.

" hey sekarang giliranku kushina "  
mikoto berjalan meninggalkan kurenai yang terengah engah di sofa dengan hinata yang baru mencabut vibrator dari dalam vagina kurenai. Sepertinya kurenai juga baru mencapai klimaks terbukti dengan nafas yang terengah dan tubuh yang lemas.

"ya dan setelah itu aku."  
hinata menyahut di samping kurenai dia tidak mau menunggu lama untuk kembali merasakan penis naruto menghujam vaginanya.

" tunggu setelah aku puas dulu mikoto hinata" dengan nenyum nakan khusina menyuruh mikoto dan hinata menunggu.  
"Ayo naru kita lanjutkan permainan kita."

naruto menuruti permintaan kushina dia menggerakan pinggul nya lagi membuat khusina mendesah.

"jangan kawatir staminaku masih cukup banyak untuk memuaskan kalin berdua."  
"mikoto-chan..."  
"hinata-chan..."

mikoto dan hinata tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan naruto. mereka tidak sabar merasakan penis naruto memenuhi vagina mereka lagi.

tbc.

halo maaf lama updete hehehe masih adakah yang sudi membaca fic ini.  
aku memasukan kurenai di atas semoga tidak mengecewakan. Ada saran siapa yang cocok untuk menambah daftar milf naruto?  
karna aku cuma punya mei saja untuk menambah daftar milf naruto.

oke gitu aja sampai jumpa di chap depan.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER : NARUTO BUKAN PUNYA SAYA TAPI MULIK MASASHI.

WARNING : TYPO DLL...

NTR LEMON INCEST!

GAK SUKA YA GAK USAH BACA.

Saat ini Di dalam kamar sebuah apartemen seorang wanita berambut merah marun sedang tiduran sambil menonton video di ponsel nya. dia mei terumi wanita berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun. Mei hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam saja untuk menutupi tubuh nya. karna dia tinggal sendiri jadi tak perlu kawatir kalo ada yang melihat nya.

ahhhh... ahhhh... ahhhh... yah ... lebih cepat.

suara video dari ponsel mei terdengar cukup keras karna mei tidak mengecilkan folumenya. di dalam video yang sedang ia tonton terlihat soarang pria berambut pirang yang sedang menggagahi wanita berambut merah marun ynag tidak lain adalah mei itu sendiri.  
yah mei sedang menonton dirinya sendiri, saat laki laki berambut pirang itu mengobrak abrik vaginanya.

"hem.. kau memang hebat selalu bisa membuatku melayang. Aku jadi menginginkanya lagi naruto-kun "

dengan senyum nakal mei mengucapkan nama laki laki yang ada di video itu. Lelaki yang membuat mei merasa ketagihan dengan sentuhan nya.  
mei terumi adalah wanita cantik dengan tubuh tinggi langsing dan payudara besar. Tidak jarang ada lelaki yang selalu menatap nya dengan pandangan mesum saat dia pergi keluar.  
mei adalah seorang model yang cukup terkenal saat ini. Karir nya melesat dengan mulus sebagai model.

"uhhh... sial tubuhku jadi bernafsu, sebaik nya aku mengunjungi naruto di kantor nya, pasti dia senang kalo aku berkunjung"

mei berdiri dari ranjang untuk bersiap menemui naruto. dia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersikan diri terlebih dahulu.

Sementara itu dengan naruto. dia saat ini sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaanya.  
selama ini naruto memang sering menyerahkan tugas nya pada sasuke, tapi karna sekarang naruto mengirim nya keluar kota jadi naruto harus menghendel pekerjaan nya sendiri.

"senang ahir nya melihat kau mengerjakan pekerjaan mu sendiri naruto."

suara seorang lelaki masuk kependengaran naruto. dia menatap ke arah pintu di mana seorang laki laki yang selalu mengenakan masker muncul dari balik pintu.

"kakashi-nii" kenapa kau kesini. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan mu?"

Naruto menatap kakashi yang sudah duduk di depanya. Kakashi sendiri adalah manajer keuangan di perusahaan uzumaki ini.

"Semua terkendali kau tenang saja."  
"kalo begitu bantu aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku ya..aku ada urusan penting he he he."

Kakashi manatap naruto dengan pandangaan malas. dia yakin kalo naruto hanya ingin keluyuran tidak jelas.

"maaf naruto aku juga punya urusan penting sekarang. Jadi nikmati pekerjaanmu yah."

Naruto menatap kakashi dengan bibir mengerucut. Dia kan bos di sini tapi kenapa bawahanya tidak menurut padanya. Dia merasa jadi bos yang tak di anggap.

"lalu kenapa kau kesini kalau ada urusan"

kakashi yang melihat wajah kesal naruto hanya tersenyum di balik masker nya.

"tetu saja memastikan kau mengerjakan pekerjaan mu."

"dan bisa kau lihat aku sedang melakukan nya kakashi-nii."

kakashi menatap naruto yang kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan nya. dia tersenyum sambil berdiri dari duduk nya.

"kau mau kemana kakashi-nii?"  
naruto bertanya dengan heran Saat melihat kakashi berdiri dari duduk nya.

"aku juga punya urusan penting sekarang. Jadi aku tak bisa berlama-lama di sini."

kakashi berjalan menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan naruto sendiri. Sementara naruto dia kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaan nya.

waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tiga sore. Naruto yang baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaan nya sedang beristirahat sambil menyenderkan tubuh nya di sandaran kursi. Tapi waktu istirahat nya terganggu oleh suara ketukan pintu.

Tanpa menunggu lama naruto menyuruh orang yang mengetuk pintu itu untuk masuk. dan terlihatlah seorang wanita dewasa merambut merah marun mengenakan mini dress merah lima belas senti di atas lutut dengan potongan v sehingga memperlihatkan belahan dada dan pahanya yang putih menggoda.

"hay naru aku merindukanmu..."

wanita itu berjalan mendekati naruto membuat high heels yang iya kenakan menimbulkan suara saat dia berjalan. Dan tanpa rasa bersalah dia duduk menyamping di pangkuan naruto.

"mei kenapa kau kesini apa kau tidak sibuk?"

naruto tak bisa menahan kesenanganya saat mei duduk di pangkuanya. Dia bisa merasakan pantat mei yang menekan pahanya.

"aku mengosongkan jatwal ku hanya untuk menemuimu sayang"  
mei terumi memeluk leher naruto sementara tanganya menekan kepala naruto ke dada besar nya.  
jika ada yang melihat pasti orang itu akan langsug iri dengan naruto.

"apa kau tidak merindukanku, padahal aku sudah meluangkan waktu untuk menemuimu."

"tentu saja aku merindukanmu. sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama."

mei yang mendengar ucapan naruto hanya tersenyum. Memang kalo mereka bertemu pasti mereka akan selalu berahir di ranjang. Dan mei senang dengan itu.

"jadi apa malam ini kau bisa menemaniku.? Aku sudah sangat merindukan sentuhanmu itu naru."

" kenapa harus menugu sampai malam. Bukankah sekarang juga bisa."

dengan seringai senang naruto menatap wanita cantik di pangkuanya. lalu Naruto menggendong mei bridal style menuju sofa panjang yang ada di sudut ruangan.

" kau tidak sabaran yah naru."

mei yang ada dalam kendongan naruto tersenyum senang saat naruto menggendong nya. dia merasa seperti pengantin baru yang akan menikmati malam pertama saja.

"itu karna kau sangan seksi. Jadi aku tidak sabar kalo harus menunggu sampai nanti malam."

naruto membaringkan mei di sofa lalu memposisikan tubuh nya di atas mei yang sedang berbaring. Dengan kedua tangan yang naruto letakan di samping kepala mei untuk menahan tubuh nya. kaki kirinya masih di lantai sementara kaki kana naruto di tekuk lalu di letakan di tengah paha mei yang sedikit di buka.

"puaskan aku naru.." buat aku melayang."

dengan tatapan sayu penuh nafsu nya. mei meminta naruto memuaskanya. Dia memegang belakang kepala naruto lalu menariknya kebawah untuk mempertemukan bibir meraka. Dan saat kedua bibir itu bertemu hanya suara erangan dari wanita seksi itu yang terdengar.

"Emmhhh... "  
suara mei terdengar saat naruto mulai menjelajahi rongga mulut nya. bukan hanya itu tangan kiri naruto juga mulai menyusup kedalam dress yang di kenakan mei dari bawah. Dia meraba dengan lembut paha dalam mei mebuat wanita yang berprofesi sebagai model itu merasa semakin bernafsu.

"emmmhhhh..."  
mei menggeliat menerima sentuhan naruto. apalagi saat tangan naruto mulai bermain di vagina nya, meskipun masih dari luar celana dalam yang mei kenakan tapi sudah bisa membuat mei seperti melayang.

"puahhhhh hahh... ahhhhh... yahhh... naru manjakan tubuhku ahhh..."  
ciuman naruto berpindah ke leher mei mebuat wanita itu bisa mendesah bebas.

"ahhh yahhh... naru uhhh... masukan jarimu ahhh..."

mendengar permintaan mei. tangan naruto menyusup kedalan celana dalam mei. Dia membelai lembut lipatan vagina mei. Dan saat mei menikmati perlakuanya tiba tiba naruto langsung memasukan jarinya membuat wanita di bawah nya itu langsung mendesah.

" ahhh... n-naru uhhh... "

mei hanya bisa mendesah sambil menyebut nama naruto saat dengan tiba tiba sebuah jari memasuki vaginanya.

"naru gerakan jarimu uhhh..."

memenuhi permintaan mei naruto menggerakan jarinya dengan tempo lambat. mei memejamkan matanya menikmati permainan lembuat naruto. tapi itu hanya sementara karna mei langsung di buat mendesah keras saat dengan tiba tiba naruto mempercepat gerakan jarinya.

" ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... n-naru kau terlalu cepat ahhh... a-aku tidak akan bertahan lama kalo begini uhhh... n-naru ahhh..."  
"aku memang ingin membuatmu keluar dengan cepat sayang. Aku ingin melihat ekspresimu saat mencapai klimaks.

mei hanya pasrah menerima permainan cepat naruto. dia terus mendesah sambil terus menyebut nama naruto.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh...n-naru a-aku akan keluar ahhh..."  
" jangan di tahan keluarkan saja sayang.."

" ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yahhh... n-naru aku keluar... kyahhhhhh..."

tubuh mei menegang dengan dada membusung saat dia mencapai klimaks. sementara naruto dia tersenyum senang saat berhasil membuat wanita di bawah nya itu mendesah panjang. Dia juga merasa kalo jarinya di jepit vagina mei dengan kuat.

"hah hah hah hah. kau membuatku berantakan hanya dengan jarimu naru."  
" dan kau sangat menggoda saat mencapai klimaks mei. Mau langsung keronde berikut nya?"  
"tentu saja naru"

naruto bangkit berdiri dari atas tubuh mei. Dia melihat wanita seksi itu mulai melepas pakainya setelah bangun dari sofa. Dan saat melihat tubuh mei yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam naruto semakin tidak sabar untuk menikmatinya.

karna tidak sabar naruto membantu melepas pakain dalam mei. Dia melempar asal celena dan juga bra milik mei setelah berhasil melepas nya.

"tubuh mu sangat seksi saat tidak mengenakan apapun."

mendengar pujian naruto tentang tubuh nya membuat mei merasa senang. Dia memandang naruto yang kini masih menggunakan pakain lengkap.

"curang kenapa kau tidak melepas pakaianmu naru..?

naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar nada protes dari mei.  
dia mulai melepas kemeja berikut dengan celana panjang hitam nya tidak lipa dengan sepatu nya juga . dan saat semua sudah terlepas naruto mulai menurunkan celana dalam nya memperlihatkan penis besar dan panjang yang siap mengobrak abrik vagina mei.

mei yang melihat penis naruto hanya meneguk ludah. Meski sudah pernah melihat nya tetap saja mei merasa kagum dengan penis naruto.

"apa kita akan langsung memasuki menu utama?"  
"tentu saja naru aku sudah tidak sabar merasakan penis besarmu itu memenuhi vaginaku."

mei membukukkan tubuh nya memunggungi naruto sementara kedua tanga nya bertumpu pada sofa.

" ayo naru tusuk vaginaku dengan penis besar mu."

tidak ingin membuat wanita yang sudah terbakar nafsu itu menunggu naruto mendekat lalu memegang pinggul mei. Dia menempatkan penisnya di lipatan vagina mei. Sebelum memasukan penisnya neruto mengesek gesekan penisnya terlebih dahulu di vagina mei, bermaksut untuk menggoda wanita yang sebetar lagi akan dia nikmati.

"uhhh... naru ayo cepat jangan menggodaku seperti itu."

naruto menyeringai mendengar nada tidak sabaran mei. Dia menghentikan aksinya lalu tanpa aba aba naruto menghentakan pinggul nya dengan keras membuat penis nya langsung masuk sampai menyentuh rahim mei.

"ahhhhhh..."

mei mendesah panjang saat merasakan sebuah penis memenuhi vagina nya dengan tiba tiba. Dia merasa vaginanya sangat penuh oleh penis naruto.

tanpa membuang waktu naruto mulai menggerakan pinggul nya dengan tempo sedang.

"ahhh... yahhh... ini nikmat naru. Penismu memenuhi vaginaku uhhh..."

mei memejamkan matanya menikamti permainan naruto. dia begitu menikmati saat penis besar itu berulang kali menyentuh rahim nya. dengan tubuh polos yang mulai mengkilap karna keringat, mei terlihat sangat menggoda.

"uhhh vaginamu menjepit penisku dengan erat mei."

Sama dengan mei naruto juga menikmati saat dimana penisnya di jepit oleh vagina hangat milik mei.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... lebih cepat naru tusuk vaginaku dengan keras ahhh..."

mendengar permintaan mei naruto mempercepat gerakan pinggul nya membua tubuh polos mei terhentak dengan kasar.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yahhh naru terus jangan berhenti terus tusuk vaginaku dengan keras ahhh..."

mei tidak peduli kalo dirinya terlihat seperti wanita murahan yang haus akan sentuhan. Yang ada di fikiranya adalah menuntaskan hasrat yang menggebu dalam dirinya. Toh dia melekukan hubungan intim hanya dengan naruto.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... n-naru aku sudah tidak kuat lagi ahhh... a-aku mau keluar."  
"jangan di tahan sayang keluarkan saja uhhh."

naruto melenguh saat penisnya di jepit semakin kuat oleh vagina mei. Tapi meski bagitu naruto belum merasa akan keluar.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yahhh... a-aku keluar naru aku keluar... kyahhhhhhh..."

tubuh mei menegang dengan dada membusung tanganya juga mencengkram sisi sofa dengan kuat saat kenikmatan menghantap dirinya. Bahkan kakinya sampai menjinjit dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"apa sebegitu nikmat nya mei.?"

naruto menghentikan gerakan nya tanpa melepas penisnya dari dalam vagina mei. dia membiarkan mei menikmati klimaks nya. naruto yang melihat tubuh mei sampai bergetar saat mencapai orgasme hanya menyeringai .

"hah hah hah yahh... naru ini sangat nikmat hah.."

tampa meperdulikan mei yang masih terengah, naruto menegakan tubuh mei lalu menarik kedua tanganya kebelakang, hingga kini mei berdiri dengan tubuh sedikit membungkuk dengan kedua tangan yang naruto pegang ke belakang.

"t-tunggu naru biarkan aku istirahat sebentar aku sangat lelah ahhhhh..."

naruto menghentakan pinggul nya sangat dalam membuat mei mendesah dengan dada yang membusung. Bahkan dia titak peduli dengan mei yang masih kelelahan.

"kita akan istirahat setelah aku benar benar puas."

saetelah selesai dengan ucapanya naruto menggerakan pinggul nya lagi. masih dari belakang naruto naruto memacu gerakanya membuat mei kualahan menghadapi permainan kasar dari naruto. tubuh nya terhentak dengan kasar mengikuti sodokan penis naruto di vagina nya.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... n-naru kau terlalu kasar ahhh."

mei merasa sedang di perkosa saat naruto terus menyodok vagina nya denga keras. Tapi meski begitu mei sangat menikmatinya.

bosan dengan posisi itu naruto melepas penis nya lalu membalik tubuh mei. naruto menggendong mei di depan dengan tubuh saling berhadapan sementara kedua tangan naruto menahan bagian bawah lutut mei. Dengan paha yang terbuka lebar naruto bebas mengobrak abrik vagina mei.

mei sendiri mulai memeluk leher naruto saat merasa sebuah penis sudah bersiap memasuki vagina nya lagi.

"ahhhhhh..."

mei mendesah panjang dengan wajah yang mendongak saat sekali lagi naruto memasukan penisnya dengan sekali hentakan. Mei benar benar marasa sedang di perkosa sekarang.

"kita masuk ke permainan berikut nya sayang."

Kembali naruto memacu gerakan nya membuat tubuh mei kembali terhentak dalam gendongan nya.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... n-naru ahhh... "

hanya mendesah dan menyebut nama naruto yang bisa mei lakukan. tubuh nya sangat lemas menerima setiap hentakan keras yang naruto lakukan. meski begitu mei sangat meknikmati setiap kali vagina nya menerima sodokan dari penis naruto.

"ahhh... yahhh... naru ini sangat nikmat ahhhh... penismu benar benar membuatku ketagihan uhhh..."

"aku akan menyiram rahimu dengan spermaku jadi bersiaplah."

naruto mempercepat gerakanya sampai suara benturan tubuh mereka terdengar cukup keras.  
plak plak plak plak.

"yahhh... ahhh... baik naru uhhh... penuhi rahimku dengan seperma panas mu ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku akan keluar lagi naru ahhh..."  
" aku juga. Kita keluar bersama mei."

desahan mei semakin keras saat dirinya merasa akan mencapai klimaks. dengan tubuh yang sudah di penuhi keringat mei terlihat semakin menggoda.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku keluar... kyahhhhhhh..."  
"aku jugai mei guhhhh..."

mei terumi memeluk naruto dengan erat saat sekali lagi dia mendapatkan klimaks nya. dia bisa merasakan sperma panas naruto memasuki diri nya.

"hah hah hah a-aku benar benar sangat lelah naru hah."

ahir nya mei bisa istirahat saat naruto berhenti mengerakan pinggul nya setelah klimaks. dia bisa menghirup uidara dengan bebas. Tapi itu hanya sebentar saat tiba tiba dia merasakan penis naruto yang masih di dalam vagina nya kembali mengeras.

"n-naru penismu kembali mengeras."  
"hem aku belum selesai sayang..."

naruto berucap sambil bejalan ke sofa. dia membaringkan mei di sana hingga kini posisi mei berada di bawah naruto. dia menatap wanita yang ada di bawah nya itu dengan senyum senang.

"kita mulai lagi sayang."

naruto menggerakan pinggul nya membuat penis yang masih berada di dalam vagina mei kembali keluar masuk.

"ahhh... n-naru berhenti ahhh... a-aku sangat lelah uhhhh... biarkan aku beristirahat sebentar ahhh..."

naruto tidak menggubris ucapan wanita di bawah nya, dia terus menggerakan pinggul nya membuat tubuh mei kembali terhentak.

"aku tak akan berhenti sebelum aku puas mei. Jadi nikmati saja."

mendengar ucapan naruto mei hanya bisa pasrah. Dia tau naruto tidak akan puas hanya dengan sekali keluar. Mei hanya berharap saat permainan ini selaisai dia masih bisa berjalan.

"n-naru ahhhhhh..."

dan kembali mei menyebut nama naruto sambil mendesah panjang saat dia mencapai klimaks untuk yang kesekian kali nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam. di dalam sebuah mobil yang sedang berjalan terlihat naruto yang sedang menyetir. Dia tidak sendiri, Di sebelah nya terlihat wanita cantik yang berprofesi sebagai model sedang terlelap. Mei nama wanita itu tertidur karena kelelahan setelah tadi naruto tidak membiarkan dirinya beristirahat saat bercinta. Jadi wajar kalo mei langsung terlelap di mobil.

naruto memarkirkan mobilnya setelah sampai di rumah. Dia turun lalu berjalan ke sisi lain mobil untuk membuka pintu sebelah. Dia membuka pintu mobil lalu menatap wanita seksi yang tertidur di sana dengan senyum. naruto mendekat lalu menggendong mei bridal style lalu berjalan menuju pintu rumah setelah menutup pintu mobil dengan kaki nya.

tok tok tok.  
"kaa-san aku pulang"  
naruto mengetuk pintu dengan tangan kananya yang bereda di bawah punggung mei. Dia tidak bisa nenekan bel karna kedua tanganya sibuk menopang tubuh mei.

ceklek.  
suara pintu di buka dari dalam dan menujukan wanita cantik berambut merah yang mengenakan baju rumahan berupa rok selutut dan kaos biru lengan pendek.

melihat naruto menggendong soarang mei membuat kushina terkejut apa lagi melihat wanita itu tertidur.

"naru kenapa dengan mei?"  
kushina sudah kenal dengan mei karna sudah sering bertemu. Dia juga tau kalo mei adalah salah satu wanita yang sering di tiduri anak nya bahkan mereka pernah bermain bersama.

"dia kelelahan kaa-san"

naruto berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Dia langsung membawa wanita dalam gendonganya itu ke dalam kamar nya. sementara kushina dia mengikuti dari belakang. dan  
setelah sampai di kamar naruto membaringkan wanita seksi itu di ranjang dengan hati hati agar mei tidak terbangun.

"memang apa yang dia lakukan sampai kelelahan begitu naru?."  
kushina bertanya sambil melihat naruto melepas jas dan juga kemeja nya. kushina melihat tubuh bagian atas naruto yang polos.  
dengan dada bidang serta perut yang sispek cukup membuat kushina yang melihat nya terpana. Meski sudah sering melihat nya tetap saja kushina selalu terpesona.

"dia melayaniku di kantor hingga kelelahan kushi-chan."

naruto mendekat lalu membelai bibir bawah kushina dengan lembut. Sementara kushina memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian di bibir nya.

"sekarang saat nya kau melayaniku kushi-chan. akan ku buat kau kelelahan seperti mei."

naruto langsung melumat bibir kushina dengan rakus. Sementara tanganya meremas dada kushina dari luar baju nya.

"emmmhhhhh..."

kushina mendesah dalam ciuman sementara kedua tanganya memegang bahu naruto.  
dia merasakan lidah naruto yang memasuki mulut nya. dan juga tangan naruto yang terus meremas dada nya .

ciuman naruto berpindah ke leher kushina dia menjilat kadang menggigit leher jenjang kusina dengan pelan membuat wanita itu memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap kali naruto menyesap leher nya.

"ahhh... kau memang pintar memanjakan tubuhku naru uhhh..."

Kushina mendesah saat merasakan tangan kiri naruto mulai menyusup kedalam rok nya lalu membelai vagina nya dari lur celana dalam.

"ahhh... yahhh... naru ahhh..."  
"vaginamu sudah basah kushi-chan "  
"itu karna kau naru ahhh..."

Naruto menghentikan aksinya lalu melucuti satu per satu pakaian kushina hingga vanita busty itu kini sudah telanjang bulat. Begitupun kushina dia melepas celana berikut sepatu naruto hingga dia bisa melihat penis naruto yang berdiri menantang seakan sudah siap memuaskan vagina nya.

dengan posisi saling berdiri berhadapan naruto meraba lagi vagina kushina lalu memasukan jari tengan nya dengan pelan. Kushina yang merasakan sebuah jari memasuki vagina nya mendesah sambil memejamkan mata nya. apa lagi saat naruto juga mengulum puting susu nya. dia sangat menikmati prmainan lembut naruto pada tubuh nya.

"ahhh... lebih cepat naru gerakan jarimu lebih cepat ahhh..."

Kushina meminta naruto untuk lebih cepat. Dia mulai tak sabar dengan permainan lembut naruto.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yahhh... ini nikmat sekali naru uhhhh... "

Naruto tidak menjawap mulut nya sibuk menikmati payudara kushina. Dia menyesap payu dara itu hingga menimbulkan bercak merah di sana. Sementara tanganya bergerak lebih cepat menuruti permintaan kushina.

Setelah beberapa saat. Kushina merasa akan segera keluar hanya dengan permainan jari naruto.

"lebih cepat lagi naru a-aku hampir sampai ahhhh..."

Mendengar kushina sudah hampir sampai naruto menuruti permintaan kushina. Dia mempercepat gerakan jari nya. tangan kushina memegang bahu naruto saat merasa naruto memperceoat jari nya.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku keluar naru kyahhhhh..."

Naruto melihat kushina yang mendesah panjang saat mencapai klimaks. dengan tubuh menegang senta wajah yang mendongak ke atas. kushina benar benar terlihat menikmati orgasme nya. lalu Naruto menjabut jari nya dari dalam vagina kushina dia melihat jari nya yang basah oleh cairan milik kushina.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu naruto mebalik tubuh kushina. lalu dia menyuruh kushina sedikit membungkuk. Dia ingin menusuk vagina kushina dari belakang. Dan saat naruto sudah siap memasukan penis nya suara dering hp kushina menghentikan aksi nya.

Kushina yang juga mendengar hp nya berbunyi segera mengambil nya. dia mengambil rok lalu mengambil hp di saku nya.

"halo minato ada apa"

Kushina menjawap panggilan telfon yang ternyata dari minato. Dia cukup kesal saat minato menelfon di waktu yang tidak tepat.

"kushina. tidak ada apa apa aku hanya merindukanmu. Kau sedah apa sekarang?"  
"aku sedang membuat minuman, aku merasa haus."

Naruto yang melihat kushina sedang mengobrol di telfon menyeringai. Dia mendekati kushina lalu besiap memasukan penisnya kedalam vagina kushina dari belakang.

Melihat naruto yang ingin memasukan penis nya, kushina menggeleng gelengkan kepala nya. dia tidak mau minato mendengar desahanya saat penis besar naruto menembus vagina nya.

Tapi naruto tidak peduli dia memegang pinggul kushina lalu dengan sekali hentakan dia memasukan penis nya.

"ahhhhh..."  
kushina mendesah panjang saat sebuah penis memasuki vagina nya. Dia kawatir kalo minato sampai curiga.

"kushina kau kenapa?"  
"ah a-aku hanya nerasa lega setelah minum minato ahhh..."

Kushian bisa merasakan penis naruto keluar masuk di vagina nya saat naruto menggerakan pinggul nya. dia menutup mulut nya untuk meredam suara desahanya.

"kenapa kau diap saja kushina? Apa kau baik baik saja?  
"i-iya aku baik. A-aku hanya sedikit melamun tadi emmhhh..."

Kembali sebuah desahan lolos dari mulut kushina saat merasa penis naruto menyentuh rahim nya. dia menggigit bibir bawah nya agar desahanya tidak terdengar jelas.

"kenapa bicaramu tergagap begitu apa kau sakit kushina?"  
"a-aku merasa sedikit pusing minato. Tubuhku juga panas"?

Kushina tidak berbohong soal tubuh nya yang panas. Dia memang benar benar merasa tubuh nya panas. Tapi bukan karna sakit melainkan karna sebuah penis yang terus keluar masuk di vagina nya.

"sebaik nya kau minum obat lalu istirahat kushina."  
"b-baik minato aku akan minum obat ahhhh..."

Kushina tidak bisa menahan desahanya saat lagi lagi naruto menghentak vaginanya. dia hanya berharap minato tidak tau apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

"kenapa kau mendesah seperti itu kushina.?"  
"a-aku hanya hampir jatuh karna terpeleset minato, k-kau tidak perlu kawatir."  
"baiklah kalo begitu cepat minum obat lalu istirahat kushina"  
"b-baiklah minato, kalo begitu aku akan menutup telfon nya."  
"baiklah. "

Setelah mendengar jawaban minato kushina langsung menutup telfonya.  
"hehehe bagai mana kushi-chan apa kau menikmati saat penisku menusuk vaginamu sementara suamimu sedang menelfoh."  
"ahhhh... ahhhh... ahhhh... kau benar benar nakal naru uhhhh... apa kau tidak kawatir kalo minato curiga ahhhh..."  
" tenang saja tou-san tidak akan tau. Sekarang aku tidak akan menahan diri kushi-chan."

Setelah seselsai dengan ucapa nya naruto menggiring kushina untuk membungkuk sementara kedua tangan kushina bertumpu pada sisi ranjang. kushina metatap wanita yang tertidur di ranjang, yang tidak terbangun meski kushina terus mendesah. Seperti nya mei benar benar kelelahan.

Sementara di belakang naruto yang melihat kushina sudah dalam posisi mulai menggerakan pinggul nya lagi. awal nya lembut membuat kushina masih bisa menahan desahanya lalu semakin cepat membuat tubuh kushina mulai terhentak. Dengan tubuh membungguk kushina meremas sisi ranjang saat di rasa gerakan naruto semakin cepat bahkan payudara nya juga ikut bergoyang mengikuti setiap hentakan naruto pada vagina nya.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ini nikmat sekali naru uhhh... vaginaku sangat penuh dengan penis mu. Ahhh..."

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan kushina. Dia menghentakan pinggul nya sangat dalam sampai ujung penis naruto menyentuh rahim kushina.

"ahhhh... yahhh uhhhh... penismu menyentuh rahimku naru ahhhh... ini benar benar nikmat sekali ahhhh..."  
"vaginamu juga sangat nikmat kushi-chan kau menjepit penisku dengan kuat uhhh..."

Naruto akui meski sudah tidak muda lagi tapi tubuh kushina masih sangat menggairahkan. Apa lagi vaginanya walau sudah pernah melahirkan tapi masih sangat sempit.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yahhh naru uhhh... aku juga akan memanjakan penis mu ahhhh..."

Kushina merapatkan kakinya yang tadi sedikit mengangkang membuat vagina nya semakin kuat menjepit penis naruto.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... bagai mana naru kau menikmati jepitan vaginaku uhhhh..."

dengan senyum menggoda kushina menengok kebelakang. Dia melihat naruto yang memejamkan matanya menikmati kuat nya jepitan vagina kushina.

"yah... kau memang hebat kushi-chan vaginamu masih sangat sempit uhhh..."

Mendengar ucapan naruto tentu saja membuat kushina tersenyum senang. Tapi itu hanya sesaat karna setelah nya kushina kembali mendesah keras saat naruto mempercepat lagi gerakanya. Diri nya semakin terhentak dengan tubuh yang mengkilap karna keringat.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... kau terlalu cepat naru ahhh... aku akan segera sampai uhhhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh..."  
"jangan di tahan kushi-chan keluarkan saja."

Naruto merasa penisnya di jepit semakin kuat saat kushina hampir mencapai klimaks.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh...uhhh... a-aku kelar naru ahhh... aku kelaur... kyahhhhhhh..."

Kushina mendesah panjang saat sudah mencapai klimaks tanganya meremas sprei sementara tyubuh nya menegang dengan wajang yang mengadah ke atas.

Kushina merasa puas setelah mecapai klimaks dia terlihat cukup kelelahan dengan nafas yang terengah. Tapi kushina harus terkejut saat naruto menggiring nya untuk menungging di sisi rangjang sementara naruto masih berdiri di belakang nya dengan penis yang masih menancap. Dan lagi naruto kembali mengobrak abrik vagina kushina dengan penis nya.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... "

Hanya desahan yang keluar dari mulut kushina saat merasakan sebuah penis kembali bergerak di dalam vagina nya.

Dengan tangan yang masih memegang pinggul khusina. naruto kembali melakukan hentakan hentakan keras dan dalam, membuat kushina semakin keras mengeluarkan desahanya.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yahhh... penuhi rahimku dengan sepermamu naru ahhh... biarkan aku merasakan sperma panasmu uhhh..."

Dengan ranjang yang ikut bergerak serta desahan kushina yang semakin keras, itu cukup untuk membangunkan wanita yang dari tadi terlelap di depan kushina yang saat ini masih nungging dengan naruto yang terus mengenjot nya dari belakang . mei nama wanita, dia terbangun saat merasakan ranjang yang ia tempati bergerak. Di tambah suara desahan kushina sudah cukup membuat wanita seksi itu terbangun dari alam mimpi nya.

Awal nya mei terkejut saat dia membuka mata dan langsung melihat seorang wanita yang saat ini sedang di goyang dari belakang oleh seorang lelaki. bahkan Mei lansung bangkit dari tidur nya. tapi saat pandanganya sudah jelas dia hanya tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa meraka.

"kau sudah bangun mei?"

"yah karna ranjang yang terus bergerak serta desahan kushina, aku jadi terbangun naru."

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... mei uhhh... kau bangun ahhh..."

Kushina bicara di dela desahanya. Dia menatap mei yang ada di depanya dengan wajang penuh nasfsu karna naruto terus menyodok vaginanya.

Mei hanya memberi senyuman pada kushina. Dia melihat kushina yang yang kini tubuh nya terus terhentak karna naruto terus menggerakan pinggul nya dengan cepat.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... uhhh... n-naru aku akan keluar lagi ahhh..."  
"aku juga kushi-chan uhhh..."

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yahhh... a-aku keluar naru...kyahhhhhhh..."  
"aku juga kushina guhhhh..."

Kushina kembali mendesah panjang saat sudah mencapai klimaks. dia juga merasakan saat naruto menekan penisnya sangat dalam lalu menyemburkan sperma panas kedalam rahim nya.

"uhhh..."

Kushina melenguh saat naruto mencaput penis nya. dia merasa vagina nya sangat kosong.  
kushina juga langsung ambruk di atas ranjang. dia terlihat kelelahan dengan nafas yang memburu.

"hah hah hah aku bisa meresakan sperma panasmu di dalam rahimku naru."

"apa kau mau lagi kushi-chan?."

Kushina tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan naruto. tetu saja kushina mau lagi meski dia sudah lelah tapi dia masih ingin merasakan vagina nya di tembus penis belum sempat kushina mejawap mei buru buru menyela.

"hey... sekarang giliranku naru. Kushina kau harus menunggu kalo mau lagi."  
kushina bangun lalu duduk menghadap mei.

"tapi aku masih mau merasakan penis naruto memasuki vaginaku lagi mei. Jadi kau yang harus menunggu aku puas dulu."

Naruto yang mendengar perdebatan kecil meraka hanya tersenyum.

"tidak perlu berebut staminaku tidak akan habis kalo hanya memuaskan kalian berdua sekaligus.

kushina dan mei menatap naruto yang baru bicara. lalu Mereka tersenyum saat melihat penis naruto masih tegak berdiri seakan sudah siap untuk memuaskan vagina meraka. Tidak mau menunggu lama mereka menarik naruto ke atas ranjang hingga narut berbaring di sana. Kushina yang memang sudah telanjang dari tadi langsung menduduki naruto. dia mengangkat sedikit tubuh nya lalu bersiap memasukan penis itu kedalam vagina nya.

mei sendiri lansung melucuti pakaianya hingga kini dia sudah tak mengenakan apapun di tubuh nya dia mengarahkan vagina nya di depan mulut naruto dengan cara berjongkok di atas nya.

dan setelah itu desahan dari dua wanita busty itu terdengar memenuhi kamar .

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

halo apa kabar semua.?

Aku sangat berterima kasih atas masukan kalian semua. Banyak sekali yang nyaranin agar aku memasukan samui. Tapi setelah dipikir pikir aku akan masukin samui di fic yang satu nya. dia lebih cocok masuk di sana. Dan aku juga akan menambah satu lagi karakter milf untuk chap depan. dan hanya akan nambah satu! antara mito atau kaguya. Tapi masih bingung mau masukin yang mana jadi liat aja chap depan.

oke gitu aja sampai jumpa di chapter berikut nya.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: masashi kishimoto

RATING : M

WARNING : TIPO DLL... LEMON kusus untuk 18+ yang masih di bawah umur harap menjauh. Kalau masih mau baca dosa tanggung sendiri.

Malam ini berbeda dengan malam-malam biasa nya. jika biasa nya naruto akan selalu bermain dengan para wanita nya, maka malam ini naruto mengajak mereka ke klub malam. mereka semua kecuali kurenai karna tidak mungkin dia pergi dengan naruto saat suami nya ada di rumah.

Kushina, mei, mikoto, hinata dan nsunade. Saat ini mereka sedang beroyang dengan liar di sebuah klub malam. bau alkohol tercium dari mulut mereka semua.

Beberapa hari yang lalu tsunade cukup terkejut saat mengetahui kalo naruto memiliki banyak sekali wanita yang mau tidur denganya, bahkan kushina selaku ibu naruto juga juga termasuk. Tapi setelah beberapa penjelasan ahirnya tsunade bisa menerima. Toh mereka semua tidak memiliki perasaan spesial, hanya sekedar teman ranjang.

Kushina meliukan tuibuh nya dengan erotis sambil memegang pundak naruto. dia mengenakan mini dress warna hitam, sementara untuk alas kaki kushina memakai high heels hitam. Dia sangat menggoda dengan penampilan seperti itu,membuat laki laki selalu menatap nya dengan pandangan lapar.

Sementara di belakang naruto seorang wanita berambut hitam yang tidak lain adalah mikoto juga tidak kalah menggodanya dari kushina. Ibu dari sasuke itu mengenakan mini dress warna merah. Dan untuk alas kaki dia mengenakan high heels merah sama dengan bajunya. Mikoto memeluk leher naruto dari belakang sambil meliukan tubuh nya dengan dengan semangat. Sudah lama mikoto tidak pergi ketempat seperti ini. Jadi saat naruto mengajak nya pergi ke klub malam, mikoto sangat antusias.

Sementara mei hinata dan tsunade mereka juga bergoyang dengan semangat di sebelah naruto. sama denga mikoto dan kushina hinata dan mei juga mengenakan mini dress. Hanya warna yang membedakan. Hinata dia memakai dres warna putih sementara mei dia mengenakan dress warna abu- abu.

Dari mereka berlima hanya tsunade yang mengenakan pakain yang berbeda. Dia hanya memakai baju untuk dia mengajar. Tapi jangan salah meski hanya baju untuk mengajar tsunade tidak kalah menggoda dari wanita naruto yang lain. Dengan rok hitam ketat dia atas lutut serta kemeja yang dua kancing nya terbuka, sehingga memperlihatkan belahan dada serta sedikit bra hitam milik nya.

"apa kalian senang" naruto bertanya pada para wanitanya. Dia melihat mereka semua yang asik menggoyangkan tubuh mereka dengan semangat.

"tentu saja naru, sudah lama kami tidak pergi ke tempat seperti ini sejak kami menikah" Kushina menjawap pertanyaan naruto sambil terus meliukan tubuh nya.

"benar naru kami sangat senang. Kita harus sering-sering pergi ke tempat seperti ini" mikoto menyahut di belakang naruto. sama seperti kushina dia juga masih bersemangat meliukan tubuh nya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja mendengan ucapan mereka berdua. Dia juga ikut menggoyangkan tubuh nya sambil tanganya sibuk meraba tubuh kushina membuat wanita berambut merah itu memejamkan mata nya menikmati sentuhan naruto di tubuh nya.

"aku haus. Ayo kita istirahat sebentar." Tsunade mengajak mereka untuk istirahat saat dia merasa haus. Dia merasa sangat gerah meski dengan kemeja yang terbuka di bagian atas nya.

"baik lah. Ayo kita cari tempat duduk."

mereka semua pergi menuju tempat duduk yang ada di pojok ruangan karna hanya tempat itu yang tidak di duduki pengunjung lain.

Sekarang mereka tengah duduk sambil memegang masing masing satu gelas minuman beralkohol. Mereka duduk di sofa panjang dengan satu meja di depan nya. naruto duduk di tengah sementara di samping kiri dan kana nya ada hinata dan kushina. Di sofa seberang meja duduk mei mikoto dan tsunade.

Naruto meletakan minumanya. Lalu dengan jahil tanganya mereba paha kushina yang mengoda.

"ahhh... naru kau nakal sekali, ini tempat umum bagaimana kalo ada yang lihat."

"tenang saja kushi-chan, coba kau lihat ke sana." Naruto menunjuk tempat duduk yang di tempati searang lelaki dan wanita yang sedang asik bersilat lidah. "di sini kita bebas melakukan apa saja, kecuali sex. Ada kamar yang di sewakan kalau mau melakukanya."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo kita sewa kamar." mikoto berkata dengan senyum nakal di wajah nya. entah kenapa mendengan ada kamar yang di sewakan kusus untu bercinta membuat mikoto sangat senang. Mungkin mikoto sedang horny.

"ide bagus mikoto, aku setuju. Bagai mana dengan kalian?." Tanya mei meminta pendapat.

Kushina hinata dan tsunade hanya menganguk untuk menyetujui. Mana mungkin kan mereka menolak ide cemerlang itu.

"baik lah aku akan menyewa kamar dulu. Kalian tunggu di sini." Naruto pergi meninggalkan lima wanita cantik itu untuk menemui pemilik klub.

Setelah beberapa saat naruto pergi. Seorang gadis cantik berambut putih panjang menghampiri mereka. Dia adalah kaguya seorang pemimpin perusahaan otsutsuki.

"boleh aku bergabung." Mereka semua melihat pada wanita yang berbicara pada mereka.

"kaguya? Sedang apa kau disini.?"

Mei cukup terkejut saat melihat gaguya yang tidak lain adalah teman lama nya. dia tidak tau kalau kaguya suka datang ke tempat seperti ini. Karna setau nya kaguya dalah anak baik baik yang selalu menurut pada orang tua.

"aku hanya sedang mencari hiburan. Aku bosan di kantor terus."

"begitu. Emm... silahkan duduk akan ku perkenalkan pada teman temanku."

Kaguya duduk di samping hinata. dia melihat semua wanita yang ada di situ mengenakan pakaian yang sangat seksi. Sementara diri nya dia hanya mengenakan pakaian kantor nya yang berupa rok selutut dan kemaja putih lengan panjang.

"perkenalkan mereka yang duduk di sampingmu adalah hyuga hinata dan uzumaki kushina. Sementara di sampingku ini adalah uchiha mikoto dan senju tsunade."

"salam kenal mina, aku otsutsuki kaguya."

"salam kenal otsutsuki-san."

"panggil saja aku kaguya biar lebih akrap." Ucap kaguya sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah, kalau begitu kau juga harus memanggil nama kami." Ucap kushina yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh kaguya.

Sebenar nya kaguya cukup terkejut mendengar nama milik dari tiga wanita di sana. Setau nya uzumaki kushina adalah istri dari minato namikaze. Sementara uchia mikoto adalah istri dari uchiha fugaku sekaligus ibu mertua dari hyuga hinata. yang membuat nya penasaran adalah sedang apa mereka di sini dengan pakaian yang sangat seksi itu.

kaguya mengenal nama-nama itu karna minato adalah rekan bisnis ayah nya dulu. Bahkan meskipun sekarang perusahaan sudah perpindah atas nama diri nya. kerja sama itu masih berlanjut.

"bagaimana kabar bisnis anda kushina-san? Aku dengar sekarang perusahan mu di tangani oleh anakmu sendiri. Kalau tidak salah nama nya naruto kan?"

Minato dan kushina memiliki perusahaan masing-masing. Perusahaan milik minato masih di pegang oleh minato sendiri. Sementara perusahaan milik kushina kini sudah berpindah penguasaan menjadi milik naruto.

"semua nya lancar. Dan bagaimana kau tau kalo sekarang naruto yang memegang perusahaan miliku.?

"aku adalah rekan bisnis minato, jadi aku tau karna suamimu pernah bercerita padaku."

"jadi kau pernah bertemu dengan suamiku? Ucap kushina sambil menatap kaguya.

"ya. Aku bertemu dengan suami mu saat pesta ulang tahun ku yang ke dua puluh tujuh. Tou-sama mengenalkan minato-san pada ku saat itu.

Kushina ingat sekarang. Minato pernah mengajak nya untuk pergi ke acara ulang tahun anak dari rekan bisnis nya. tapi karna tiba tiba kushina tidak enak badan, jadi hanya minato dan naruto saja yang datang.

"jadi kenapa kalian kemari. Ku pikir wanita seperti kalian tidak suka tempat seperti ini." Tanya kaguya. Dia penasaran sedang apa mereka di sini dengan pakaian seperti itu.

"kami hanya mencari hiburan yang berbeda saja kaguya. Kami merasa bosan kalau hanya pergi ke tempat perbelanjaan. Jadi saat naruto mengusulkan untuk pergi ke tempat seperti ini kami langsung setuju."

Mei menjawap pertanyaan kaguya sambil terus meminum minumanya.

" naruto juga kemari? Lalu kemana dia?"

Kaguya bertanya dengan antusias saat mendengar kalau naruto juga di sini. Jika boleh jujur kaguya punya perasaan spesial pada lelaki berambut pirang itu. Meski baru bertemu sekali tapi sudah membuat seorang kaguya sering memimpika nya.

Para wanita yang mendengar nada antusias kaguya saling pandang. Mereka tersenyum bersama saat merasa kalau wanita berambut putih ini memiliki perasaan pada naruto.

Sadar akan nada bicara nya yang terlalu antusias saat mendengar nama naruto gaguya menundukan kepala nya karena malu. Apa lagi di sini ada kushina yang tidak lain adalah ibu naruto.

"dia sedang menyiapkan perta kecil untuk kami. Kalau mau kau boleh bergabung." Tsunade yang dari tadi diam menyahut dari seberang sofa. Dia menatap pada wanita berambut putih itu dengan senyum lembut. tapi di balik itu tersembunyi pikiran nakal di otak nya.

Tentu saja selain kaguya para wanita di sana mengerti dengan pesta kecil yang di maksut tsunade, apa lagi kalau bukan sex. Yang sedikit membuat mereka heran dan kawatir adalah, kenapa tsunade mengajak kaguya. Mereka kawatir kalau kaguya menolak lalu melaporkan nya pada ayah nya, lalu ayah kaguya menceritakanya pada minato. Dan jika itu terjadi, bisa habis mereka semua.

"kalian tenang saja. Gadis ini sepertinya memiliki perasaan pada naruto jadi tidak perlu kawatir. Anak itu pasti mengijinkan kalau kaguya bergabung" Ucap tsunade saat melihat kecemas di wajah mereka.

Untuk kaguya dia sangat malu saat perasaanya di ketahui oleh orang lain. Dia menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

"ho... jadi kau menyukai putraku ya..." kushina bicara dengan nada menggoda pada kaguya membuat gadis ini semakin malu. Siapa yang tidak malu saat perasaan mu di ketahui oleh ibu dari orang yang kau sukai. Kaguya sendiri hanya mengangguk pelan untuk membenarkan ucapan kushina. Dia sangat malu saat ini.

"kau sangat cantik mungkin naruto juga akan menyukai mu." masih dengan senyum menggoda nya kushina bicara lagi pada kaguya.

Sementara itu dua di antara mereka merasa hatinya tercubit saat mengetahui kalau kaguya memiliki perasaan pada naruto. mei dan hinata adalah orang yang merasa sedikit tidak rela saat mengetahui kalau kaguya memiliki perasaan pada naruto. selama ini mereka memang hanya menjadi teman ranjang untuk naruto. Tapi saat mengetahui ada gadis yang menyukai naruto mereka merasa tidak rela. Apa mungkin perasaan cinta itu tumbuh di hati mei dan hinata.?

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" naruto bertanya saat melihat para wanitanya mengobrol dengan kaguya. Dia menatap wanita berambut putih yang tidak lain adalah kaguya yang saat ini juga menatap nya.

"kaguya? Dengan siapa kau kemari.?" Naruto bertanya sambil terus menatap wajah kaguya yang sedikit memerah.

"aku sendiri naruto-kun. aku bosan mengurusi pekerjaan di kantor. Jadi aku kesini untuk menghilangkan kebosanan ku." Dengan senyum manis kaguya menjawap pertanyaan naruto. dia menatap laki-laki berambut pirang itu yang malam ini terlihat sangat tampan denga celana denim warna biru dan kaos putih sementara untuk alas kaki kaguya melihat naruto mengenakan sepatu kets.

"benarkah? kalau begitu pas sekali, aku ada pesta kecil yang bisa menghilangkan kebosanan mu. apa kau mau ikut?"

Dengan cengiran khas nya naruto mengajak kaguya untuk ikut bergabung. Mungkin gadis ini akan terkejut saat mengetahui pesta yang di maksut naruto, tapi biarlah naruto punya rencana untuk membuat gadis ini tutup mulut.

" apa tidak papa aku ikut?. Apa aku tidak mengganggu?"

"Tetu saja tidak. Justru akan semakin menyenangkan kalau kau juga ikut, benar kan mina..?" tsunade menatap para wanita di sana untuk meminta pendapat. Dan dia mendapatkan anggukan dari semua nya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo ikuti aku, akan kutunjukan tempat nya. " ucap naruto dengan senyum senang. Dia berjalan di ikuti aleh lima wanita dan satu gadis di belakang nya.

Kaguya tidak tau pesta seperti apa yang naruto maksut. Dia terus berjalan mengikuti kemana naruto akan pergi. Dan setelah selesai menyusuri koridor yang cukup panjang ahirnya dia berhenti saat naruto juga berhenti di depan sebuah pitu. Dia penasaran, kira kira apa yang ada di balik pintu itu.

"baiklah kita sudah sampai. Ayo semua silahkan masuk." Naruto membuka pintu lalu mempersilahkan semua untuk masuk.

Yang pertama kaguya lihat pertama kali saat memasuki pintu itu adalah rangjang. Lalu ada lemari dan juga sofa panjang yang di letakan di samping ranjang. dia melihat semua sudut ruangan itu Dan tidak menemukan sesuatu yang biasanya ada di sebuah pesta. Menurut nya ini tidak ebih dari sekedar kamar biasa.

Cklek.

Suara pintu di kunci membuyarkan fikiran kaguya. Dia meliahat naruto yang menyeringai kearah nya setelah mengunci pintu. perasaan nya tidak enak saat melihat naruto berjalan kerah nya masih dengan seringai di wajah nya.

"jadi bisa kita mulai pestanya sekarang?" ucap naruto pada semua perempuan di sana.

Mendengar kata-kata naruto semua wanita di dalam kamar selain kaguya tersenyum nakal. Lalu Di mulai dari tsunade, wanita berambut pirang yang di kuncir dua itu melepas satu per satu kancing baju nya lalu di ikuti yang lain dengan melepas mini dress yang mereka kenakan. Hingga kini kelima wanita itu hanya terlihat mengenakan pakain dalam saja.

" apa yang kailan lakukan? tanya kaguya saat melihat para wanita itu kini hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam saja.

"tentu saja memulai pesta." Ucap hinata yang kini terlihat mengenakan g-string dan bra hitam. Dia berjalan menuju ranjang yang ada di kamar itu.

"tapi kenapa kalian melepas pakaian?."

"itu karna kita akan melakukan pesta sex."

Kali ini mei yang bicara. Dia mengenakan g-string dan bra warna merah. Kushina juga terlihat mengenakan g-sting tapi dengan warna biru muda sama dengan bra yang ia kenakan. Hanya mikoto dan tsunade yang terlihat mengenakan thong dengan warna putih dan hitam, senada dengan bra yang mereka kenakan.

"a-apa?" kaguya semakin terkejut saat mei bilang begitu. Dia kembali menatap naruto yang masih menyeringai ke arah nya.

"untuk menyambut mu yang mau bergabung kedalam pesta kami, maka aku akan membarimu kesempatan pertama, kaguya-chan~." dengan nada menggoda naruto mendekati kaguya lalu menarik nya menuju ke ranjang. tentu saja kaguya meronta tapi karna tenaga naruto lebih besar dari nya maka dengan mudah naruto menarik nya.

Bruk.

Suara tubuh yang jatuh di atas ranjang setelah naruto mendorong kaguya. Tapi belum sempat kakuya bangkit tangan nya di pegang hinata lalu di letakan di atas kepala. Sementara mikoto kushina mei dan tsunade meraka duduk di sisi kanan dan kiri kaguya, sehingga gadis berambut putih itu kini di kelilingi wanita yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam saja.

"apa yang kau lakukan hinata. cepat lepaskan aku!."

"diam dan nikmati saja pestanya. Aku jamin kau akan menyukai nya."ucap Hinata yang duduk di atas kepala kaguya sambil terus menahan tangan kaguya agar tidak lepas.

Sementara naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum saja. Dia melepas satu persatu pakain nya hingga kini dia tidak mengenakan apapun di tubuh nya. membuat kaguya bisa melihat sebuah penis besar yang tegak berdiri.

"aku akan memulai pesta kita" ucap naruto sambil menyingkap rok kaguya. Lelaki pirang itu duduk di tengah kedua kaki kaguya yang mengangkang.

"kumohon jangan lakukan itu padaku ahhhh..." kaguya langsung mendesah saat naruto memainkan klitoris nya dari luar celana dalam. Dia sangat malu dan takut saat area pribadi nya di mainkan oleh seorang laki-laki.

"hentikan jangan sentuh bagian itu uhhhh... s-sudah lepaskan aku ahhhh..."

"bukankan kau manikmati nya. bukti nya kau mendesah dengan erotis." Ucap naruto. dia menghentikan aksinya lalu melepas celana dalam kaguya, hingga terlihat vagina halus tanpa bulu milik kaguya.

Sementara itu empat wanita yang duduk di samping kiri dan kanan kaguya mulai melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja yang di kenakan kaguya, setelah itu kushina melepas pengait bra yang ada di depan sehingga kini payudara besar milik kaguya terlihat di mata mereka semua.

"kau memiliki payudara yang besar kaguya." Ucap kushina sambil memilin puting kiri kaguya. Sama seperti kushina mikoto juga memilin puting kanan kaguya.

"ahhhh... hentikan jangan di teruskan uhhhh..."

Kaguya tidak bisa melawan karna tanganya di tahan oleh hinata. dia hanya bisa merapatkan pahanya untuk melindungi vagina nya dari mata naruto yang terus menatap vagina nya. aksi kaguya membuat tangan naruto yang sedang bermain di klitoris nya terjepit oleh paha kaguya membuat tangan itu tidak bisa bergerak.

Melihat itu semua mei dan tsunade memegang lutut kaguya lalu menarik nya ke samping kiri dan kanan, memaksa kaki kaguya untuk mengangkang. Mereka juga menekuk lutut kaguya, sehingga wanita berambut putih utu terlihat orotis dengan posisi seperti itu.

Melihat kaki kaguya sudah mengangkang karna paksaan mei dan tsunade, naruto menyeringai sambil menatap wajah kaguya yang ketakutan. Wanita itu benar-benar tidak berdaya karna tubuh nya di tahan di beberapa bagian.

"jangan melawan, nikmati saja apa yang akan ku lakukan padamu, jika kau terus berontak maka aku bisa bermain kasar."

Kaguya semakin ketakutan mendengar ucapan naruto, dia tidak menyangka orang yang di sukai ternyata seperti ini. Dia melihat kebawah dimana tangan naruto terus memainkan klitoris nya. meskipun sedang di perkosa tapi tubuh nya menikmati perlakuan naruto.

"a-aku mohon jangan lakukan ini padaku. Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau berhenti." Ujar kaguya pada naruto. tapi bukanya berhenti dia malah merasa gerakan naruto semakin cepat.

"kalau begitu aku ingin kau tidak melawan dan nikmati saja pengalaman pertama yang akan ku berikan kaguya-chan..."

Selesai dengan ucapanya naruto mulai memasukan jari nya setelah tadi terus bermain di klitoris kaguya. Dia melakukan nya dengan pelan sambil mengamati wajah kaguya yang sedang memejamkan mata nya saat merasakan sebuah jari memasuki vagina nya.

Setelah jari naruto berhasil masuk kedalam vagina kaguya dia mulai menggerakanya dengan tempo sedang. Dia juga terus menatap kaguya yang semakin erat memejamkan mata nya.

Lalu gerakan jari naruto berubah menjadi sangat cepat membuat kaguya membelalakan matanya karna kaget, di juga mencoba untuk merapat kan pahanya tapi itu sia sia karna mei dan tsunade masih terus menahanya agar terus mengangkang.

"aakkhhh... b-berhenti kumohon hentikan ahhh... "

Kaguya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya saat merasa vagina nya mendapat rangsangan dari jari naruto. tapi permintaan kaguya tidak di pedulikan, justru naruto menambah kecepatanya.

"aakkhhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... berhenti ahhh... ahhh... aakkhh... a-ada yang mau keluar uhhh..."

Mereka semua tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan kaguya. Mereka masih melakukan tugas masing masing tidak peduli kalau kaguya sudah akan klimaks.

"aakkhhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku... kyahhhhhh..."

Dada kaguya membusung saat sudah mencapai klimaks. dia mendesah panjang sambil menyemburkan cairan cinta nya.

"bagai mana kaguya? Rasa nya sangat nikmat kan?." Kushina bertanya sambil tersenyum saat melihat kaguya sudah mencapai klimaks. wanita berambut merah itu menatap wajah wanita yang sedang di paksa untuk tetap berbaring itu dengan senyum di wajah nya. dia tidak sabar untuk melihat penis naruto merobek selaput dara milik kaguya.

"sekarang waktu nya untuk ke menu utama kaguya."

Naruto mengatakan itu dengan wajah yang tersenyum senang. dia mendekatkan penis nya pada vagina kaguya, lalu menggesekkan penis nya di lipatan vagina kaguya.

Merasa sebuah benda tumpul menggesek vagina nya kaguya mencoba melihat ke bawah. Dan dia melihat naruto yang bersiap menembus vagina peeawan nya. tapi meskipun kaguya tidak menginginkan nya, dia tidak bisa memberontak karna tubuh nya masih di tahan untuk tetap berbaring dengan kaki yang mengangkang.

"j-jangan masukan benda itu. Kumohon jangan lakukan ini padaku." Ucap kaguya memohon saat melihat naruto sudah memasukan ujung penis nya. tapi naruto tidak peduli dengan kaguya yang memohon untuk berhenti. dia malah semakin dalam memasukan penis nya sampai menyentuh sebuah penghalang. Dan dengan sekali dorongan penis naruto berhasil menembus vagina kaguya.

jeritan kesakitan keluar dari mulut kaguya. Tapi mereka semua tidak peduli, mereka semua kusus nya para wanita masih menahan tubuh kaguya, bahkan mikoto kini terlihat sedang merekam nya.

"vaginamu sangat sempit kaguya, uhhh... penis ku di jepit dengan kuat."

Meski belum mengerakanya tapi naruto sudah merasakan betapa nikmat nya vagina kaguya. Untuk kaguya, dia merasa sakit yang teramat sangat di vagina nya. tapi itu hanya sebentar karna setelah nya dia merasa sensasi nikmat yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelum nya. dan saat naruto menggerakan penis nya, tanpa sadar sebuah desahan keluar dari mulut nya.

"ahhh..."

Mendengar desahan keluat dari mulut kaguya, tentu saja membuat mereka semua tersenyum senang. sementara kaguya yang sadar telah mengeluarkan desahan kini wajah nya memerah. Bisa-bisa nya dia mendesah saat tubuh nya sedang di perkosa.

" kau menikmati nya kan kaguya?" ucap mei dengan senyum di wajah nya.

"a-apa? T-tdak aku tidak menikmati nya. mana mungkin aku menikmati saat tubuhku di perkosa!" ujar kaguya dengan nada membentak. Tapi dia harus terkejut saat naruto mulai mengerakan penis nya keluar masuk.

" kalau begitu kita lihat sejauh mana kau akan bertahan." Sahut naruto. dia mengerakan penis nya dengan cepat membuat kaguya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya.

"lebih cepat nagi naru, buat kaguya ketagihan dengan penis mu." ujar mikoto sambil terus merekam.

Mendengar ucapan mikoto, naruto neruto mempercepat lagi gerekanya sehingga membuat tubuh kaguya terhentak dengan dada yang bergoyang naik turun.

"ahhh ahhh ahhh, b-berhenti, uhhh... kumohon hentikan ahhh ahhh ahhh."

ahir nya kaguya tidak bisa menahan desahanya. Meski sedang di perkosa tapi tubuh nya menikmati saat penis naruto terus bergerak di dalam vagina nya.

"kau bilang berhenti tapi kau juga mendesah. Jujur saja kaguya, sebenar nya kau menikmati nya kan.?"

Hinata yang dari tadi diam berucap pada wanita yang tanganya masih dia tahan.

Kaguya tidak menjawap kata-kata hinata. gadis yang baru saja menjadi wanita itu hanya sibuk mendesah meresakan penis naruto yang bergerak keluar masuk di dalam vagina nya.

"ahhh ahhh ahhh emmmhhh... uhhhh..."

Mendengar desahan kaguya yang semakin keras, para wanita itu melepas pegangan tangan mereka yang menahan tangan dan kaki kaguya. Dan mereka melihat kaguya yang tidak melawan meski kini tangan dan kaki nya sudah bebas bergerak.

Naruto menyeringai senang karna kaguya tidak berontak saat tangan dan kaki nya sudah bebas. Dia menghentak vagina kaguya dengan keras dan dalam.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... uhhh..."

Kaguya meremas sprey dengan kuat saat merasa akan mencapai klimaks. dia juga terus mendesah, tidak sadar bahwa kini diri nya sedang di perkosa.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... kyahhhhh..."

Tubuh nya menegang dengan dada yang membusung saat sebuah kenikmatan kaguya rasakan. Wanita berambut putih itu memejamkan matanya menikmati orgasme yang sangat kuat.

"kau sudah keluar kaguya..?" ucap mei dengan senyum nakal. Dia menatap kaguya yang sedang terengah karna baru mencapai klimaks.

Seperti di sambar pertir kaguya langsung tersadar kalau saat ini dia sedang di perkosa. Dia melihat naruto yang menyeringai kearah nya. dia merasa hancur saat sadar bahwa diri nya menikmati pemerkosaan yang di lakukan naruto pada diri nya.

"desahanmu terdengar sangat seksi saat mencapai klimaks kaguya-chan..." ujar naruto menggoda.

"benar naru, kaguya terlihat sangat menikmati penis mu.." kushina manyahut di samping kaguya. Wanita busty itu memberi senyum nakal nya pada kaguya.

"a-aku tidak menikmati nya!." ujar kaguya membentak. Tapi baru selesai bicara kaguya langsung mendesah karna naruto menggerakan penis nya lagi.

"ahhhhh..."

"kau bilang tidak menikmati nya, tapi kau mendesah dengan sangat erotis.." ujar naruto dengan seringai yang semakin lebar. Dia menghentakan penis nya dengan sangat dalam membuat kaguya melenguh dengan wajah yang mendongak.

"uhhhhh..."

Dan saat gerakan naruto bertambah cepat dan brutal, kembali desahan kaguya memenuhi kamar itu.

Kini di dalam kamar tempat pemerkosaan yang naruto lakukan pada kaguya, terlihat lima wanita cantik dan seksi yang kelelahan di ranjang dan sofa dengan tubuh telanjang penuh sperma. hinata tsunade dan mei, mereka bertiga duduk di sofa dengan tubuh dan kepala mereka yang di sandarkan di sofa. Mereka terengah setelah tadi naruto menggilir mereka.

Sementara di atas ranjang, kaguya terlihat tertidur atau mungkin pingsan. Di sebelah kanan nya terlihat mikoto yang sedang telentang dengan tubuh penis sperma. Dia juga terengah-engan karna naruto baru selesai memanjakan tubuh nya.

Lalu di sebelah kiri kaguya terlihat wanita busty berambut merah yang yang tidak lain adalah kushina kini dalam posisi doggi style. di belakang nya naruto sedang sibuk memaju mundurkan pinggul nya, membuat penis yang berada di dalam vagina kushina bergerak keluar masuk.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... uhhh... lebih dalam lagi naru ahhh... tusuk vaginaku dengan keras dan dalam uhhhh..."

Kushina yang saat ini sedang di gagahi naruto dari belakang hanya bisa mendesah sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia merasa begitu nikmat saat penis naruto berulang kali menusuk vagina nya.

"uhhh... vagina mu memang sangat nikmat kushi-chan." Naruto mengadahkan kepala nya menikamati jepitan vagina kushina pada penis nya.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yaaahhhh... naruuu ... uhhh... kau hebat ahhh... penis mu masih tegang meski sudah membuat lima wanita tidak berdaya . Ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ohhhh..." kushina mendesah dengan penuh nikmat. Stamina nya juga sangat kuat. Terbukti dengan hanya diri nya yang masih bertahan dari semua wanita yang tadi ukut bermain bersama.

"jangan remehkan penisku. Aku masih kuat untuk membuat mu keluar berkali-kali."

"ahhh yahhh... terus naru uhhh... lebih cepat lagihh... ohh... ini nikmat sekali ahhh ahhh ahhh" desahan kushina semakin mengila saat naruto mempercepat gerakan pinggul nya. membuat tubuh kushina terhentak keras.

"ahhh ahhh ahhh a-aku akan keluar naru ahhh..."

" aku juga, uhhh... kau menjepit penisku dengan erat ahhh..."

Gerakan naruto semakin tak terkendali saat dia hampir sampai. Bahkan benturan antara tubuh mereka terdengar keras di kamar itu.

Plak plak plak plak.

"ohhh... ahhh ahhh ahhh yahhh... a-aku keluar naru uhhh... aku keluar... kyahhhhhh..."

Kushina mendesah panjang saat mencapai orgasme. Tubuh nya menegang dengan dada yang membusung.

"aku juga kushi-chan guuhhhhh..."

Crot crot crot crot.

Naruto menekan penis nya sangat dalam di vagina kushina sambil menyemburkan sperma nya.

"uhhh... banyak sekali naru" ujar kushina saat naruto mingisi rahim nya. wanita berambut merah itu menoleh kebelakang dengan senyum senang saat merasakan sperma naruto mengalir di dalam vagina nya.

"itu karna vaginamu sangat nikmat. Membuatku keluar sangat banyak." Ucap naruto sambil mencabut penis nya.

"uhhh..."  
kushina melenguh merasakan penis naruto keluar dari dalam vagina nya. dia merasa sangat kosong sekarang.

Sekarang kushina mengubah posisi nya menjadi berbaring dengan kaki yang di tekuk ke atas, lalu dia membuka pahanya lebar-lebar.

"ayo naru masukan lagi penis mu. aku masih belum puas."

Melihat kushina yang berbaring dengan kaki yang mengangkang, tentu saja membuat naruto tersenyum senang. dia memdekatkan penis nya yang masih tegang pada vagina kushina, bersiap untuk menikmati vagina itu lagi.

Bleeessss...

"ahhhh..."

Kushina mendesah nikmat saat penis naruto kembali memasuki vagina nya. dia tersenyum senang pada naruto.

"ayo naru gerakan penis mu, buat vaginaku kembali merasakan nikmat dengan penis besar mu."

"baiklah kushi-chan. bersiaplah karna ini tidak akan berahir dengan cepat." Ucap naruto sambil menyeringai.

Sementara kushina dia hanya tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan naruto. dia akan menikmati penis naruto sepanjang malam dan itu membuat nya sangat senang.

SKIP.

Pagi hari di kamar milik naruto terlihat sang pemilik kamar sedang berbaring menyamping sambil menatap kaguya yang masih terlelap.

Tadi malam naruto membawa kaguya pulang kerumah nya karna tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan nya di kamar klub malam yang dia sewa.

Naruto melihat tanda tanda kaguya akan bangun. Terbukti dengan kelopak mata yang bergerak.

Pertama kali yang kaguya lihat saat membuka mata adalah wajah tampan yang tersenyum kearah nya. tentu saja dia terkejut saat dia berbaring di ranjang dengan laki laki di sebelah nya. buru buru kaguya mendudukan diri nya membuat selimut yang tadi masih menutupi tubuh nya terjatuh dan memperlihatkan dada besar milik nya. dan bertambahlah rasa terkejut kaguya mengetahui saat ini diri nya tidak mengenakan apapun. Maka buru buru kaguya menarik selimut untuk menutupi dada nya yang terekspos.

"kenapa di tutupi? Kau terlihat seksi dengan dada besar mu itu." Ujar naruto yang kini ukut duduk di samping kaguya. Sama seperti kaguya naruto juga tidak mengenakan apapun pada tubuh nya. hanya selimut yang menutupi tubuh bawah nya, sementara tubuh atas nya dia biarkan terlihat oleh kaguya.

"d-dimana aku sekarang!?" tanya kaguya dengan nada takut.

" kau berada di kamar ku. Setelah permainan panas kita tadi malam, aku membawamu kerumah ku." Ujar naruto santai. Dia tidak peduli dengan kaguya yang terkejut.

"dan aku ingin menunjukan ini." Ujar naruto sambim menunjukan rekaman video yang mikoto ambil tadi malam. dia menunjukan nya pada kaguya membuat wanita itu terkejut. Kaguya melihat video tadi malam di mana diri nya sedang di perkosa oleh naruto.

" jika kau tidak menurut padaku maka aku akan menyebarkan video ini. Aku tidak perlu kawatir karna aku tidak terlihat di video karna mikoto hanya fokus merekammu saja." Ujar naruto sambil menyeringai.

Sementara kaguya dia tidak bisa berbuat apa apa. Dia takut kalau sampai kelurga nya tau. Mereka pasti akan sangat malu.

"kumohon naruto, jangan lakukan ini padaku. Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau mau menghapus video itu." Ujar kaguya memohon.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Aku ingin kau tinggal di sini selama satu minggu. Dan kau harus menuruti semua perintahku. Masalah pekerjaan kau bisa menyuruh asistemu dan katakan saja pada orang tuamu kalau kau sedang keluar kota karna ada urusan mendadak." Ucap naruto enteng.

"t-tapi ak..."

"setuju atau ku sebar video ini" naruto memotong ucapan kaguya. Dia tidak mau tawar menawar.

"b-baiklah" ujar kaguya pada ahir nya. dia tidak bisa menolak atau naruto benar-benar akan menyebarkan video itu.

Jawaban kaguya membuat naruto tersenyum senang. dia menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos kaguya Membuat wanita itu terkejut dengan perlakuan naruto.

"apa yang kau lakukan!?" ujar kaguya saat naruto menartik selimut yang mentupi tubuh nya.

"tetu saja menikmati tubuhmu lagi." ujar naruto sambil membaringkan tubuh kaguya.

"t-tidak lepaskan aku."kaguya mencoba melawan saat naruto mulai menjamah tubuh nya.

"kau sudah berjanji untuk menurut pada ku. Jadi jangan melawan atau aku benar- benar akan menyebarkan video itu."

Dan perlawanan kaguya berhenti saat mendengar ucapan naruto, dia hanya pasrah saat naruto kembali menjamah tubuh nya. dan dia menggigit bibir bawah nya merasakan penis naruto memasuki vagina nya.

Sementara naruto dia tersenyum senang saat kaguya hanya pasrah. Dia punya waktu satu minggu untuk menaklukan kaguya. dia akan mebuat wanita ini ketagihan dengan penis nya, sama seperti wanita nya yang lain.

TBC...

Aku balik lagi. udah berapa lama ya aku gak up fic ini?. Maaf karna kesibukan jadi aku jarang mendapatkan waktu untuk menulis.

Dan kaguya adalah daftar milf terahir tidak akan nambah lagi.

Dan aku menungu saran saran dari kalian. Karna tanpa saran seorang author tidak akan berkembang.

Oke gitu aja sampai jumpa di chap depan.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer : bukan punya saya

Warning: typo dll...

Lemon ntr.

Sudah empat hari kaguya tinggal di rumah naruto, dan selama itu pula kaguya selalu melayani nafsu naruto. dia tidak punya pilihan selain menurut karna naruto selalu mengancam akan menyebarkan rekaman diri nya waktu itu.

Seperti saat ini diri nya hanya pasrah saat lelaki itu terus menghujam vagina dengan brutal, padahal ini masih pagi.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... s-sudah a-aku sangat lelah" ujar kaguya saat naruto terus menggerakan penis di dalam vagina milik nya.

"uhhh... aku belum puas jadi nikmati saja ahhhh..."

Dengan brutal naruto terus menggenjot wanita di bawah nya yang saat ini terus mendesah karna penis besar nya. dia menatap kaguya yang kini tampak sangat mengairah kan dengan tubuh polos penuh keringat. Wanita itu berbaring di bawah nya dengan kaki yang mengangkang serta buag dada yang terus bergoyang naik turun.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku akan keluar uhhh..."

Mendengar ucapan kaguya naruto semakin bersemangat menggerakan pinggul nya. dia juga merasa akan segera keluar karna penis nya terus di jepit vagina kaguya.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku keluar uhhh... aku keluarrrr... kyahhhh..." tubuh nya menegang dengan dada mebusung saat merasakan klimaks.

"uhhh... aku juga kaguya guhhhhh..."

Crot.. crot.. crot..

naruto membenamkan penis nya di dalam vagina kaguya sambil menyemburkan sperma nya. membuat kaguya memejamkan meta nya saat merasakan cairan panas mengalir masuk kedalam rahim nya.

"kau terlihat sangat menikmati saat spermaku mengalir masuk kedalam rahim mu kaguya." ujar naruto sambil melihat kaguya yang memejam kan mata nya.

Mendengar ucapan naruto tentu saja membuat kaguya sangat malu. Diri nya terlihat menikmati pergumulan ini. Padahal dia di paksa tapi kenapa tubuh nya menikmati setiap sentuhan naruto. tapi jika boleh jujur dia memang selalu menikmati saat penis besar itu memasuki vagina nya. hanya saja dia tidak mau mengakui itu semua.

"hey.. ini masih pagi, tapi kau sudah membuat kaguya mendesah sangat keras naru."

Naruto dan kaguya menolah saat mendengar suara wanita dari arah pintu kamar. dan mereka melihat kushina yang saat ini berdiri di depan pintu yang sudah terbuka itu.

Kushina berjalan masuk kedalam kamar dengan senyum di wajah nya. dia mengenakan pakaian rumahan berupa rok merah selutut dan kaos lengan pendek warna biru. Rambut nya di biarakan tergerai seperti basa.

Melihat kushina sudah berdiri di samping ranjang, naruto mencabut penis nya dari dalam vagina kaguya. lalu dia menarik kushina hingga wanita itu berbaring di samping kaguya yang masih kelelahan.

"ahhh... dasar anak nakal kau sudah bermain dengan kaguya tapi kau masih belum puas juga." Ujar kushina saat tubuh nya mulai di gerayangi oleh naruto. bahkan naruto kini sudah menindih tubuh nya.

"aku tidak akan puas sebelum menikmati tubuh my kushi-chan. "

"Tapi hari ini kau ada rapat penting, jadi mandi sana dan bersiaplah jangan sampai terlambat."

Mendengar ucapan kushina naruto mendecih kesal. Dia lupa kalau hari ini ada rapat. Jadi dengan berat hati dia bangkit dari atas tubuh kushina lalu berjalan kekamar mandi. Tapi sebelum benar- benar masuk kekamar mandi dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat kushina tersenyum senang.

" persiapkan dirimu untuk nanti malam kushi-chan. karna aku tidak akan membiarkan kau beristi rahat." Ujar naruto sambil tersenyum. Dia menutup pintu kamar madi dan memulai ritual paginya.

sementara di atas ranjang kini hanya tinggal kushina dan kaguya saja. Kushina mendudukan diri nya lalu menatap wanita yang kini tidak mengenakan apapun di tubuh nya itu dengan senyum.

"seperti nya kau mulai menikmati penis naruto kaguya-chan" ujar kushina dengan senyum nakal nya. kushina masih ingat saat pertama kali kaguya tinggal di sini, wanita berambut putih itu selalu memberi perlawanan saat setiap kali naruto ingin bersetubuh dengan nya, tapi setelah beberapa hari sudah tidak ada perlawanan lagi dari kaguya. dia hanya akan mengutarakan penolakan tapi tidak melakukan apa apa saat naruto memakai tubuh nya.

Kaguya hanya diam mendengar ucapan kushina, jujur saja diri nya mulai menikmati setiap sentuhan naruto pada tubuh nya, meski awal nya menolak tapi setelah empat hari naruto selalu menyetubuhi nya kaguya jadi ingin selalu merasakan penis naruto memasuki vagina nya. setiap kali penis besar itu menghujam vagina milik nya membuat diri nya merasa melayang dan itu memang sangat nikmat.

" sebaik nya kau membersihkan diri di kamar ku sebelum naruto keluar dari kamar mandi, kau tau kan kalau dia tidak pernah puas. Melihat kau masih telanjang aku yakin kalau naruto akan menikmati tubuh mu lagi"

Menuruti ucapan kushina kaguya turun dari ranjang, tidak lupa dia memunguti pakain nya yang tercecer di lantai lalu pergi untuk membersihkan diri di kamar kushina.

SKIP...

Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tiga sore. Saat ini di rumah kushina terlihat mikoto dan kushina sedang sibuk di dapur mereka sedang membuat kue. Bukan hanya mereka berdua tapi juga ada kaguya yang membantu mengaduk adonan meski masih sering melamun. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

"apa adona nya sudah siap kaguya-chan?"

" a-ahh.. iya ini sudah selesai kushina-san." Jawap kaguya sambil menyerahkan adonan kue pada kushina.

" hehehe.. aku seperti mempunyai menantu saja". Ujar kushina dengan senyum.

Ucapan kushina membuat kaguya tersipu. Yah tidak bisa di pungkiri memskipun diri nya sudah menerima perlakuan tidak menyenang kan dari naruto tapi tetap saja hati kecil nya masih menyimpan rasa pada lelaki berambut pirang itu.

" sperti nya dia cocok jadi menantu mu kushina. Selain cantik dia juga sangat baik." Sahut mikoto yang sedang menuangkan adonan kue pada cetakan.

" aku tidak masalah asal dia mau berbagi dengan kita mikoto. ne.. bagai mana kaguya apa kau mau jadi menantuku, tapi kau harus mau berbagi dengan kami."

Mendengar pertanyaan kushina tentu saja membuat kaguya bingung, diri nya sudah tidak suci lagi, dan lelaki yang mengambil kesucian nya adalah naruto. maka dari itu jika saja lelaki itu menyatakan perasaan nya tentu saja kaguya akan menerima nya karna diri nya masih menyukai lelaki itu. Lagi pula dia tidak punya pilihan lain, dia takut kalau tidakl ada lelaki yang mau denga nya karna dia sudah tidak suci lagi.

Kaguya mengangguk dengan malu-malu untuk menjawap perta nyaan kushina. Mungkin ini pilihan yang tepat meskipun diri nya harus berbagi dengan banyak orang.

"benarkah..aku sangat senang sekali kaguya-chan. " ujar kusina sambil memeluk calon menangtu nya itu dengan erat. " mulai sekarang kau harus memanggil ku kaa-san.!"

"b-baik lah k-kaa-san. Tapi apa naruto mau menerima ku jadi istri nya.?"

"kau tenang saja dia pasti mau kok, mana mungkin dia menolak wanita secantik dirimu."

Kaguya sangat senang mendengar ucapan kushina yah meskipun harus berbagi denga orang lain tapi tidak papa yang penting diri nya bisa menjadi istri naruto itu adalah hal yang selalu dia impikan.

" hey... sudah hentikan acara peluk-peluka nya dan bantu aku menyelesaikan kue-kue ini."

Mendengar ucapa mikoto kushina melepas peluka nya pada kaguya.  
" kau mengganggu kesenangan ku saja mikoto" ujar kushina sebal, tapi dia menuruti permintaan mikoto.  
"ayo kaguya kita selesaikan membuat kue-kue ini." Ajak kushina dengan semangat. 

"haik.. kaa-san.."

Dan mereka bertiga mulai sibuk lagi dengan kue yang sedang mereka buat. Tapi kali ini kaguya membantu dengan senyum di wajah nya.

Sementara itu dengan naruto saat ini dia sedang duduk di ruangan kantor nya. dia tidak sendiri tapi ada wanita berambut indigo yang saat ini sadang berjongkok di bawah nya. yah dia adalah hinata wanita berambut indigo itu kini sedang sibuk memaju mundurkan kepala nya di antara selangkangan naruto dengan penis yang keluar masuk di dalam mulut nya.

"emmhhhh... puuaaaahhhh... lihat penis mu semakin membesar naru mulutku hampir tidak muat untuk mengulum nya."hinata melepas kuluma nya lalu mengocok penis itu dengan tangan nya.

"tentu saja hinata jika tidak besar mana mungkin kau akan ketagihan dengan penisku." Jawap naruto sambil menikmati kocokan tangan hinata.

"yahh... penismu memang sangat nikmat sampai-sampai membuatku menghianati sasuke. tapi aku tidak menyesal jika bisa terus merasakan penis mu menghujam vaginaku."

Mendengan ucapan hinata naruto tersenyum dengan senang. dia memandang istri dari sasuke itu yang kini tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun di tubuh nya, membuat dia bisa melihat payudara besar hinata dengan jelas.

" baiklah sekarang saat nya membuat mu menjerit keenakan."

Hinata tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan naruto, dia berdiri lalu duduh di atas meja tepat di hadapan naruto.

"aku siap merasakan penis besarmu memasuki vaginaku naru." ujar hinata sambil mebuka paha nya di hadapan naruto.

Naruto sendiri kini berdiri lalu mulai melepas semua pakaian nya dan setelah selesai dia mulai mendekatkan penis nya pada vagina hinata.

"lihat vaginamu sangat basah hinata." ucap naruto sebelum memasukan penis nya.

"itu karna tadi kau sudah membuatku klimaks naru."  
yah naruto memang sudah membuat hinata merasakan oregas me dengan rangsangan jari nya tadi. Maka dari itu kini vagina hinata sudah sangat basah.

"yah dan sekarang aku akan membuatmu klimaks lagi."

Selesai dengan ucapa nya naruto langsung menghentakan penis nya yang sudah siap kedalam vagina hinata, aksi naruto tentu saja membuat hinata kaget dia sampai mendongakan wajah nya. wanita berambut indigo itu terlihat begitu menikmati saat penis naruto menembus vagina nya dengan tiba-tiba.

" ahhh... penis mu masuk sangat dalam naru, uhhh... ini nikmat sekalihh..."

"aku akan membuatmu lebih nikmat lagi hinata."

Naruto mulai menggerakan pinggul nya membuat hinata yang duduk di meja mendesah nikmat.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yahhhh... terus naruhhh... ahhh... terus tusuk vaginaku dengan cepat ahhhh..."

Menuruti permintaan hinata naruto mempercepat geraka nya sementara tanga nya memegangi pinggul hinata. Hinata sendiri meletakan tangan nya di pundak naruto. tubuh nya terus terhentak menerima sodokan penis naruto di vagina nya.

"ahhh...yahhh... ini nikmat sekali naru uhhh... vaginaku merasa sangat nikmat karna penismu ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... uhhhh..."

Desahan hinata semakin keras setiap kali penis naruto menghujam vagina, nya dia memejamkan mata sambil mendongak karna merasakan sensasi yang begitu nikmat.

Naruto sendiri hanya menyeringai senang karna bisa membuat hinata mendesah nikmat, dia menatap wajah istri dari sasuke itu yang terlihat sangat senang setiap menerima sodokan penis nya.

Masih dalam posisi yang sama yaitu hinata yang duduk di atas meja denan kedua paha yang terbuka lebar serta naruto yang berdiri di depa nya sambil terus menggerakan pinggul nya, mereka seakan tidak peduli bahwa saat ini mereka sedang bercinta di kantor, toh mereka mengunci pintu jadi tidak perlu kawatir kalau ada orang yang tiba-tiba masuk.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yeahhh... uhhh... a-aku mau keluar naru uhhh... aku sudah tidak bisa menahanya lagihhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh..."

"Jangan di tahan hinata keluarkan saja" jawap naruto sambil terus memompa vagina hinata.

"ahhh... ahhh... yahhh a-aku keluar naru ahhh... aku keluarrr... kyaaahhhhhhhh..."

desahan panjang hinata menjadi tanda bahwa diri nya sudah mendapatkan klimaks nya. bukan hanya itu tubuh nya juga menegang dengan wajah yang mendongak keatas serta dada yang membusuh indah.

Naruto merasa penis nya di jepit oleh vagina hinata dengan sangat kuat saat wanita itu mencapai klimaks, dia juga merasakan cairan hangat yang membasahi penis nya yang masih terus bergerak di dalam vagina hinata.

"ahhh... ahhh... uhhh... berhenti naru ahhh... aku baru saja keluar uhhh... biarkan aku istirahat sebentar ahhhh..."

"kita tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku benar-benar puas hinata, jadi diam dan nikmati saja."

Setelah Mendengar ucapan naruto tentu saja hinata tau kalau ini tidak akan selesai dengan cepat, dia berharap semoga diri nya masih bisa berjalan saat ini selesai.

Naruto yang merasa bosan dengan posisi itu menghentikan geraka nya lalu menuntun hinata untuk berdiri. Dia mengangkat kaki kanan hinata denga tangan kiri sehingga hinata kini berdiri dengan satu kaki. Sementara hinata dia memeluk leher naruto dengan kedua tangan nya agar tidak terjatuh.

"kita lanjutkan hinata" kata naruto menggoda, dia mulai menggerakan pinggul nya lagi membuat hinata kembali mendesah.

"ahhh... ahhh... yahhh... nikkmat sekali naru uhhh... penismu menyentuh rahimku uhhh..."

Dalam posisi berdiri hinata merasakan penis naruto memasuki vagina nya semakin dalam membuat nya merasa seperti melayang. Kini tubuh nya juga sudah mengkilap karna keringat membuat nya terlihat sangat menggoda untuk di nikmati.

" ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... l-lagi naru berikan aku terus ahhh... jangan berghenti ohhh... ini nikmat sekali ahhh..."

Naruto sangat senang mendengar ucapan hinata. dia sangat puas bisa membuat hinata seperti ini mendesah dalam kenikmatan yang dia berikan. Dia juga sangat senang melihat ekspresi hinata setiap kali mereka bercinta, wanita itu akan memperlihatkan wajah sayu menggoda nya membuat nya semakin bersemangat menggenjot hinata.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... aku mau keluar lagi naruhh... ohhh... "

"aku juga hinata, aku akan mengeluarkan nya di dalam." Naruto mempercepat lagi gerakan pinggul nya saat merasa akan klimaks. gerakan cepat nya membuat tubuh hinata terhentak kasar.

"uhhh... yahhh... naruhh... keluarkan di dalam ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... penuhi rahimku dengan sperma panas mu uhhh... uhhh... uhhh..."

Plak. Plak. plak. plak.

Suara benturan selangkangan mereka terdengar keras.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku kelauar naru aku keluar... kyahhhhh..." hinata memeluh tubuh naruto dengan erat saat gelombang orgasme menghantam tubuh nya. bahkan tubuh nya sampai bergetar saking kuat nya orgasme yang dia rasakan.

"uhhh... aku juga hinata guuhh..."  
naruto menyemprotan spermanya di dalam vagina hinata membuat wanita itu memejamkan mata saat merasakan cairan panas memenuhi rahim nya.

"hah hah hah hah. Aku lelah sekali naru hah tubuhku sangat lemas." Hinata kini sudah berdiri dengan kedua kaki nya tapi dia masih memeluk naruto karna dia merasa kaki nya tidak mampu menopang tubuh nya sendiri. Dengan kemaluan yang masih menyatu hinata menyandarkan kepala nya di dada naruto mencoba untuk istirahat.

"tapi aku belum selesai hinata, jadi kau belum boleh istirahat."

Ucapan naruto membuat hinata tersenyum dia tau laki-laki ini tidak akan puas hanya dengan sekai orgasme jadi dia hanya pasrah saat tubuh nya di bawa ke atas meja lalu di tidurkan di sana. Dan saat dia bersiap menerima sodokan penis naruto lagi suara dering hp mengalihkan perhatian nya dan naruto.

Masih dalam posisi berbaring dengan penis naruto di dalam vagina nya hinata mengambil hp didalam tas yang ada di sebelah tubuh nya. dia melihat nama yang tertera di layar hp nya dan mengetahui bahwa yang menelfon adalah suami nya. setelah menyuruh naruto untuk diam hinata menjawap telfon tersebut.

"halo sasuke-kun."

"ya hinata. kau sedang apa? Aku sangat meindukanmu."

"aku habis belanja untuk makan malam karna persediaan sudah hampir habis."  
jawap hinata berbohong.

Andai kau tau sasuke saat ini istrimu sedang berbaring di atas meja dengan penis naruto memenuhi vagina nya.

"hn. Aku sangat rindu dengan masakan mu hinata."

"tenang saja sasuke-kun, saat pulang nanti aku akan memasakan masakan yang sangat enak untuk mu. ahhh..."

Tiba tiba hinata mendesah di ahir ucapa nya saat merasakan penis naruto bergerak di dalam vagina nya. dia menatap naruto sambil menggelengkan kepala .

"kau kenapa hinata?"

"t-tidak sasuke-kun aku hanya terpeleset."

Seringai naruto semakin lebar saat mendengar kobohongan hinata pada sasuke. dia sedikit mempercepat tempo gerakan nya membuat hinata harus berjuang untuk menahan desaha nya.

"berhati-hatilah hinata kau bisa terluka kalau sampai jatuh."

"i-iya. Aku akan berhati hati. em.. sudah dulu ya sasuke-kun aku ingin memasak makan malam dulu."

Itu hanya alasan hinata saja untuk segera mengahiri obrolan dengan sasuke, karna dia tidak bisa menahan desaha nya lebih lama lagi.

"baiklah, lagi pula aku masih sibuk. hati hati di rumah hinata."

"iya sasuke-kun"

"dasar kau tidak bisa menunggu sebentar yah!" ucap sebal hinata. dia menatap lelaki yang sedang menggagahi nya dengan wajah kesal.

"tapi kau menikmati nya kan? Bukti nya kau sampai menahan desahan mu."

"itu karna aku tidak mau sasuke tau. Bagai ma-ahhh..." hinata tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapa nya karna harus mendesah saat tiba-tiba naruto menghentakan penis nya kedalam vagina nya.

"sudah bicara nya lebih baik sekarang kita lanjutkan permainan kita." Dengan seringai senang naruto mempercepat geraka nya, tidak peduli dengan hinata yang mendesah semakin keras. Dia ingin tau sekuat apa hinata kalau harus melayani diri nya seorang diri.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul enam ini di rumah naruto terlihat tiga orang yang sedang menata makanan di meja makan. Mereka adalah kushina mikoto dan kaguya. kali ini kaguya terlihat lebih ceria dia sudah tidak murung lagi seperti kemarin. mungkin karna pembicaraan nya dengan kushina tdi pagi.

Ting tong.

"mungkin itu naruto. kaguya tolong bukakan pintu nya."

"haik kaa-san."

Dengan langkah ringan kaguya benjalan menuju pintu depan. Kushina yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum senang. tidak menyangka bahwa kaguya akan sesenang itu, padahal naruto pernah memperkosa nya tapi kaguya tetap masih menyukai naruto.

"okaeri naruto-kun" ucap kaguya setelah membuka pintu dia menyambut naruto dengan senyum di wajah nya.

Ekspresi bingun terlihat jelas di wajah naruto. tentu saja karna melihat kaguya yang menyambut nya di depan pintu di tambah dengan senyum. padahal tadi pagi kaguya masih tampak murung setelah bercinta dengan nya, tapi sekarang?

"tadaima" jawap naruto masih kebingungan. Dia melihat hinata yang berdiri di sebelah nya wanita itu juga nampak sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan sikap ingin pusing memikirkan nya naruto berjalan masuk di ikuti hinata dan kaguya di belakang nya.

"kau sudah pulang naru" ujar kushina di meja makan.

"hai "

"mau makan atau mandi dulu?"

"aku mau mandi dulu, badanku bau keringat." Jawap naruto sambil meletakan tas nya. lalu berjalan menuju kamar nya untuk membersikan diri. sementara para wanita cantik itu kembali menata makanan kali ini di bantu hinata.

Di dalam kamar mandi saat ini naruto sedang membersihkan diri nya di bawah shower, tapi kegiata nya harus terganggu karna sebuah tangan lembut memeluk nya dari belakang, dan saat dia menoleh ke belakang dia melihat kushina yang saat ini ersenyum menggoda kearah nya. dia juga bisa melihat dada besar kushina karna saat ini wanita itu tidak mengenakan apapun di tubuh nya.

"apa kau sedang menggodaku kushi-chan?"

"menurut mu." jawap kushina sambil meremas penis naruto dari belakang.

Kushina merasakan penis naruto yang mulai membesar di dalam genggama nya.

"ara.. lihat penismu langsung tegang padahal aku baru menyentuh nya." ucap kushina menggoda.

"apa kau tau kenapa kaguya terlihat senang hari ini?" kusina bertanya sambil terus meremas penis naruto.

"yah aku cukup heran padahal tadi pagi dia masih murung. Tapi tadi dia malah membukakan pintu dengan wajah tersenyum. Apa ada sesuatu yang ku lewatkan"

"ya tadi pagi aku bicara dengan nya. aku bertanya apa dia mau jadi menantuku tapi dengan siarat dia harus mau berbagi. Kupikir dia akan menolak setelah apa yang kaguya alami, tapi justru sebalik nya dia mau menjadi menantuku yang arti nya dia ingin jadi istrimu, kata nya juga dia mencintai mu."

Mendengan ucapan kushina membut naruto tersenyum. Bukan hal yang buruk kalau dia menjadikan kaguya istri lagipula kaguya sangat cantik dan menggoda di tambah dia juga wanita yang baik, dan lagi kaguya mau berbagi dengan kata lain naruto masih bisa menikmati tubuh para wanita nya.

"hem.. aku tidak keberatan lagi pula dia mau berbagi, itu yang terpenting hehehe."

"dasar bocah mesum, kau senang sekali yah...?

Naruto berbalik sehingga kini dia berhadapan dengan kushina dia memandang wanita busty itu dengan seringai.

"Mau bermain sebentar"

"lama pun boleh naru.." jawap kushina menggoda.

Naruto langsung membalik tubuh kushina menghadap diding dia ingin menusuk vagina kusina dari belakang. Mengerti maksut naruto kusina membungkukkan tubuh nya lalu kedua tanga nya pertumpu pada dinding. Tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu naruto memasukan penis nya kedalam vagina kushina dengan pelan.

"ahhhh...yahhh... nikmat seali naruhh... ohhhh... vaginaku sangat penuh uhhh..."

"kita baru mulai dan kau sudah mendesah seperti itu kushi-chan."

"itu karna penis mu sangat nikmat naru, ayo sekarang kerakan penis mu tusuk vaginaku dengan kuat."

Menuruti permintaan kushina naruto mulai menggerakan pinggul nya membuat kushina mendesah dengan erotis. Desahan kushina memenuhi kamar mandi yang mereka pakai untuk bercinta.

"ohhh... ini sangat nikmat ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... terus naru ahhh... lebih cepat lagihh..."

Naruto tersenyum senang mendengar desahan kushina. Dia memegang pinggul kushina lalu menggerakan pinggul nya lebih cepat lagi.

Plak. Plak. Plak. Plak.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ohhh... penis mu menyentuh rahim ku ahhh... nikmat sekalihh..."

Meskipun di guyur air shower yang dingin tapi tubuh mereka sangat panas karna kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. naruto terus menggerakan pinggul nya dengan cepat sementara kushina mendesah dengan lidah menjulur. Kushina terlihat sangat menikmati setiap kali penis naruto menyentuh rahim nya membuat desaha nya semakin keras.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku mau keluar naruhhh... ahhh ... aku tidak bisa menaha nya ohhh..."

"keluarkan saja kushi-chan jangan di tahan"

"ohhh... yahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku keluar naru ahhh... aku keluarr... kyahhhhh..."

Saking kuat nya orgasme yang kushina rasakan sampai membuat tubuh nya menegang, kaki nya juga menjinjit dan wajah nya mendongak ke atas, Saking nikmat nya orgasme yang dia dapatkan.

"hah hah hah kau hebat naruhh... hah." Kushina bicara sambil terengah dia sangat lelah. Tapi naruto tidak peduli dia menegakan tubuh kushina lalu meremas dada besar kushina dari belakang. Lalu dia menggerakan penis nya yang masing berada di dalam vagina kushina. Membuat wanita berambut merah itu kembali mendesah.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... uhhh... nikmat ahhh... nikmat sekali laruhh... ahhh..."

Naruto tidak menjawap dia sibuk meciumi leher kushina untuk menambah rangsangan, tanga nya juga masih sibuk meremas dada kushina.

"ohhh... labih naru berikan aku lebih ahhh... ahhh... ahhh...ahhh..."

"baiklah kushi-chan" jawap naruto dia menyuruh kushina untung menungging agar bisa memasukan penis nya lebih dalam. Dan saat kushina sudah dalam posisi doggy style naruto kembali bergerak dengan cepat.

Kushina tersenyum dengan wajah sayu setiap kali merasakan penis naruto keluar masuk di dalam vagina nya dia terlihat begitu menikmati.

"bagai mana kushi-chan apa kau mau lebih cepat lagi?"

"ohhh... yahhh... naru lebih cepat lagi ahhh... ayo terus tusuk vaginaku dengan cepat ahhh... ahhh... ahhh..."

Gerakan naruto kian cepat dan brutal, dia tidak peduli dengan tubuh kushina yang terhentak dengan kasar karna diri nya, toh kushina yang memintanya lagipula kushina terlihat sangat senang.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku mau keluar lagi naru ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ohhh..."

"aku juga kushi-chan uhhh... "

"di dalam naru ahhh... penuhi vaginaku dengan spermamu ahhh... ahhh... ahhh...yahhh... aku keluar naru aku keluarr... kyahhhhhhh..."

"aku juga gushi-chan guhhhhh..." naruto memasukan penis nya sangat dalam lalu menyemburkan sperma nya di dalam vagina kushina. Saking banyak nya sperma yang naruto keluarkan sampai tidak mampu di tampung semua oleh vagina kushina.

"hah hah hah aku lelah sekali naru." Ujar kushina dengan nafas memburu.

"padahal aku masih mau lagi kushi-chan tapi sudahlah kita lanjukan lagi nanti, sebaik nya kita keluar kalau tidak mau masuk angin."

lalu Mereka berdua keluar dari kamar mandi masih dengan keadaan tanpa busana, lalu saat mereka ingin memakai pakai suara pintu di buka mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"ho.. pantas ku cari di bawah kau tidak ada ternyata kau bermain dengan naru kushina! Dasar curang kenapa kau tidak mengajak ku."

Orang yang baru saja bicara adalah mikoto dia mengenakan rok hitam selutut dan kaos putih ketat memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh nya yang sangat menggoda.

"hehehe maaf mikoto." ujar kushina sambil tersenyum.

"kalau begitu sekarang giliranku naru." Mikoto berjalan lalu duduk di atas ranjang dia berpose menggoda untuk memancing naruto.

"ayo naru jangan buat aku menunggu."

Naruto menyeringai Melihat mikoto yang sudah tidak sabar merasakan sentuhanya. Dia menaiki ranjang lalu mulai mencubu mikoto. di mulai dengan menciumi leher serta meremas dada mikoto, itu sudah bisa membuat mikoto mendesah keenakan.

"emmhhh... ahhh... yahhh naru remas dadaku ohhh..."

Kushina yang melihat itu semua merasa tubuh nya kembali panas. Dia ikut naik ke atas ranjang lalu ikut menggerayangi tubuh mikoto dari belakang, Karna sekarang mikoto sedang duduk di atas ranjang.

Kushina dan naruto mulai melepas pakaian mikoto hingga kini tubuh nya polos tidak ada satupun benang yang menutupi. Kalau mereka memang sudah telanjang dari tadi karna belum sempat memakai pakaian.

"ohhh... yahhh... naruuuhhhh... di situ ahhh... gerakan jarimu lebih cepat ahhh..."

Dengan mata terpejam mikoto mendesah saat merasakan jari naruto bermain di vagina juga meresakan remasan kushina di dada nya yang semakin kuat.

"lihat mikoto vaginamu sudah becek padahal kita baru mulai."

"itu salahmu naru ahhh... karna bermain di vaginaku uhhh... aku sudah tidak kuat ahhh aku mau keluar."

Padahal naruto baru menggunakan jari nya tapi mikoto sudah merasa akan keluar.

Mendengar ucapan mikoto naruto mempercepat kocokan cari nya di vagina mikoto, membuat wanita itu semakin belingsatan karna rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku keluar naruhh... kyaaahhhh..."

Mikoto mendesah panjang saat merasakan klimak vagina nya semakin becek oleh cairan nya sendiri.

"dasar payah baru juga mulai tapi kau sudah keluar mikoto."

Kata kata ejekan itu keluar dari mulut kushina yang kini sudah berhenti memainkan dada mikoto.

"itu karna naru sangat hebat kushina, aku jadi tidak bisa bertahan lama. Sekarang berbaring lah naru biar aku yang di atas."

"bailah, aku biarkan kali ini kau yang mengatur permainan."

Naruto mulai berbaring di ranjang sementara mikoto dia menaiki tubuh naruto dia duduk tepat di atas penis naruto.

" aku mulai naru" mikoto sedikit mengangkat tubuh nya lalu mengarahkan penis naruto yang sudah tegang tepat di liang vagina nya. dan saat mikoto menurunkan tubuh nya penis besar mulai masuk kedalam vagina mikoto.

"ahhh... " desah mikoto saat penis naruto berhasil masuk kedalam vagina nya. dengan posisi woman on top seperti ini maka mikoto yang mengendalikan permainan. Dia mulai menaik turunkan tubuh nya sehingga penis naruto mulai keluar masuk di dalam vagina nya.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ini nikmat sekali naru ohhh... penismu menyentuh rahim ku ahhh... ahhh... ahhh..."

Melihat mikoto yang tengah asik membuat kushina ingin bermain lagi. die mengambil posisi di hadapan mikoto lalu mengarahkan vagina nya di hadapan wajah naruto.

"naru ayo buat aku klimaks dengan lidah mu."

Mengerti maksut kushina naruto mulai menjilati vagina nya dengan rakus membuat kushina ikut mendesah bersama mikoto.

"ahhh... yahhh... masukan lidah mu naru uhhh... masukan lebih dalam lagi ahhh..."

Melihat mikoto yang masih asik dengan aksi nya kushina menyambar dada mikoto yang bergoyang di hadapa nya. kushina mengulum puting kiri mikoto sementara tangan nya meremas dada mikoto yang satu nya lagi.

"ahhh... ayah... hisap lebih kuat kushina ohhh... ini nikmat sekali ahhh..."  
mendepat rangsangan di vagina serta kedua dada nya membuat desahan mikoto semakin keras. Wanita itu sampai mendongakan wajah nya saking nikmat nya sensasi yang ia rasakan.

"emmphh... emmhhhh... " desah kushina tertahan karna dia masih asik menghisap dada mikoto.

Naruto sendiri dia masih sibuk menjilati vagina kushina sesekali dia menggigit klitoris kushina membuat wanita itu semakin mendesah hebat.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku mau keluar uhhh... " ujar mikoto di sela desaha nya. wanita itu sudah tidak bisa menahan kenikmattan yang ia rasakan.

"emmpuahhh... ahhh... yahhh... aku juga mikoto uhhh... lidah naru sangat pintar memanjakan vaginaku uhhh..."

Dan setelah beberapa saat ahir nya mereka berdua mendesah panjang saat mendapatkan klimaks nya.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku keluar naruhh... ahhh... aku keluarrr... kyahhhhh..." mikoto menyemburkan cairan cinta nya membasahi penis naruto yang masih berada di dalam vagina nya.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku juga naruhhh... kyahhhhhh..." sama seperti mikoto kushina menyemburkan cairan cinta nya yang di minum habis oleh naruto.

"hah hah hah hah. Aku sangat lelah" ujar kushina sambil terengah dia merebahkan tubuh polos nya di samping naruto. sementara mikoto dia masih menduduki naruto dengan penis yang masih berada di dalam vagina nya.

"hem kau sangat nikmat kushi-chan." ujar naruto setelah meminum habis cairan cinta milik kushina. Sementara kushina hanya tersenyum saja menanggapi ucapan naruto. dia sangat lelah karna dia bermain dengan naruto dari tadi bahkan sejak mikoto belum datang, jadi dia ingin istirahat sebentar.

"sekarang biarkan aku yang menghambil alih" ujar naruto pada mikoto. dia membalikan tubuh mikoto sihingga wanita itu kini berada di bawah kungkunga nya.

"sekarang kau hanya perlu menikmati apa yang akan ku berikan mikoto-chan." ucap naruto dengan senyum nakan di wajah nya.

"haik naru, nikmati tubuhku sepuas mu, dan buat aku menjerit nikmat karna tusukan penis mu."

"baik lah, aku mulai sekarang."

Selesai dengan ucapa nya naruto kini mulai menggerakan pinggul nya dengan kuat dan cepat sehingga benturan selangkangan mereka menimbulkan suara plak yang terdengar keras.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yahh... naru uhhh... seperti itu ahhh... nikmati tubuhku sepuas mu ahhh..."

Kembali mikoto mendesah karna ulah naruto. diri nya hanya pasrah menerima setiap sodokan penis naruto di dalam vagina nya. dengan kaki mikoto yang di tekuk lalu di buka lebar-lebar membuat naruto bisa semakin dalam memasukan penis nya.

"ohhh... vaginamu sangat nikmat mikoto-chan. penisku di jepit sangat kuat oleh vaginamu."

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh...yahhh... penis mu juga sangat nikmat naru uhhh... sangat besar dan keras ahhh... membuatku selalu ketagihan ohhh... "

"aku siap memuaskan mu kapan saja mikoto-chan, jadi tidak perlu kawatir."

"haik naru ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... aku juga siap melayanimu kapan saja ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... uhhh..."

Naruto sangat senang mendengar ucapan mikoto. begitupun mikoto, dia juga sangat senang karna bisa merasakan penis besar naruto kapanpun dia mau. Meskipun mikoto berselingkuh tapi dia tidak peduli dia sudah ketagihan dengan kenikmatan yang bisa naruto berikan.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... lebih cepat lagi naru ahhh... masukan penis mu lebih dalam lagihh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh..."

"baiklah mikoto-chan..."

Naruto kembali menambah kecepatan nya membuat mikoto semakin belingsatan di bawah nya. dia menatap wajah mikoto yang begitu menikmati setiap kali penis nya menghujam vagina mikoto.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku mau keluar naruhh... aku sudah tidak bisa menaha nya uhhh..."

"aku juga mikoto-chan uhhh..."

Naruto semakin brutal saat hampir mendapatkan klimaks nya membuat tubuh mikoto semakin terhentak dengan buah dada yang ikut bergoyang karna ulah nya.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... n-naru a-ku keluar ahhh... aku keluarrr... kyaahhhhhh..." mikoto mendesah panjang saat puncak kenikmatan sudah ia dapatkan dada nya membusung tinggi dengan wajah yang mendongak keatas.

"aku juga mikoto-chan.. guhhhh..."

Naruto menyemprotkan sperma nya kedalam rahim mikoto, saking banyak nya sampai vagina mikoto tidak mampu menampung semua nya.

"Uhhh..." lenguh mikoto saat naruto mencabut penis nya dia merasa sangat kosong pada vagina nya.

"bagai mana mikoto-chan?apa kau menikmati nya.?"

"hah hah hah hah yah... naruhh... aku sangat menikmati nyahh... " jawap mikoto sambil terengah. Wanita itu terlihat sangat kelelahan terbukti dengan nafas yang yang memburu. Sama seperti kushina mikoto masih berbaring untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh nya.

"sudah mikoto?"

Tanya kushina yang berbaring di sebelah nya. wanita berambut merah itu juga masih lelah.

"he he iya. Aku sangat lelah."

Naruto yang hanya jadi pendengar hanya ter senyum saja. Dia mulai memakai pakaian nya.

"sebaik nya kalian berpakain lalu kita makan di bawah. Sekaligus untuk mengisi stamina kalian untuk permainan nati."

Mendengar ucapan naruto tentu saja membuat kushina dan mikoto tersenyum. Mereka bangkit dari ranjang lalu mulai mengenakan pakaian.

"kau memang tidak pernak puas naru, padahan kau baru saja bercinta dengan kami tapi kau masih mau lagi." ujar mikoto di sela memakai pakaia nya.

"itu karna kalian sangat seksi, membuatku tidak tahan untuk menikmati tubuh kalian."

"dasar mesum. Sudah ayo kita kebawah pasti hinata dan kaguya sudah menunggu." Ucap kushina sambil berjalan keluar.

Seperti nya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang, karna bukan hanya kushina dan mikoto saja yang akan naruto nikmati, tapi juga ada hinata dan juga kaguya.

TBC.

Yo apa kabar kalian semua?  
ahir nya bisa up lagi. gak mau banyak ngomong jadi tunggu chap berikut nya yah.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto : milik masashi.

Seperti biasa banyak typo dll...

Warning : lemon NTR incest.

Gak suka jangan baca.

Di sebuah ranjang dengan ukuran besar tampak lima orang yang terlihat masih tertidur pulas. Mereka adalah naruto si pemilik kamar dan empat wanita cantik yang tidak lain adalah hinata mikoto kushina dan kaguya. Setelah melewati malam panjang penuh gairah mereka memutuskan untuk tidur bersama.

Satu satu nya lelaki di antara mereka membuka mata dan dia langsung melihat empat wanita nya masih tidur dengan wajah damai. Di sebelah kanan nya ada hinata dan mikoto lalu di sebelah kiri nya ada kaguya dan kushina. Hinata dan kaguya memeluk lengan nya karna berada di posisi paling dekan dengan naruto.

"emmhh... Apa sudah pagi?" ujar wanita berambut putih yang baru membuka mata.

"ohayo kaguya-chan.." sapa naruto dengan senyum lembut. Wanita yang mendapat ucapan selamat pagi tersenyum. "ohayo naruto-kun" jawap kaguya tersenyum.

Wanita itu memeluk erat lengah kekasih nya. Yah mereka sepasang kekasih sekarang , meskipun baru kemarin mereka jadian.

Kemarin Setelah makan malam selesai dengan berani kaguya mengutarakan perasaan nya. Dia tidak mau berlama lama memendam perasaan nya pada naruto. Apalagi diri nya sudah tersentuh oleh naruto, maka jalan terbaik menurut kaguya adalah menjadi istri naruto, meskipun sekarang mereka baru pacaran tapi kaguya berharap hubungan mereka bisa lebih dari sepasang kekasih.

Naruto sendiri dengan senang hati menerima kaguya menjadi kekasih nya, apalagi kushina setuju dengan hubungan mereka. Wanita berambut merah itu sangat senang sekali saat mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat naruto mau menerima kaguya tapi juga karna wanita itu mau berbagi.

"kau cantik saat bangun tidur."

Ucapan naruto membuat pipi kaguya merona. Hati nya berbunga-bunga mendapat pujian dari kekasih nya.

"J-jangan menggodaku!"

"Kenapa? Kau memang cantik kok, apa lagi saat tidak memakai pakaian seperti ini, kau tampak sangat seksi."

Mereka semua memang tidak ada yang berpakaian alias telanjang, jadi naruto bisa melihat payudara milik para wanita nya karna tubuh bagian atas mereka tidak tertutup selimut.

Kaguya yang melihat naruto terus menatap payudara nya menjadi semakin malu, dia menarik selimut untuk menutupi payudara nya. Tapi naruto tidak membiarkan kaguya melakukan nya, dia menahan selimut sehingga kaguya tidak bisa menarik nya ke atas.

"Naru..." ujar kaguya sedikit merengek.

"Kenapa? tadi malam saja kau sangat agresif, kenapa harus malu hanya karna aku melihat payudaramu."

Kaguya ingat saat tadi malam mereka semua bercinta diri nya lah yang paling agresif. Kaguya seakan tidak ingin kalah dari mikoto hinata dan kushina dalam melayani naruto. Mungkin karna diri nya sudah menjadi kekasih nayruto sehingga dia merasa harus lebih baik dari mereka.

"mau bermain sebentar? Mumpung mereka masih tidur. "

Ucapan naruto membuat kaguya sedikit kaget. Apa belum puas setelah hampir semalaman naruto bercinta dengan empat wanita sekaligus. Kira kira seperti itu fikiran kaguya.

" tapi aku le-ahhh... Naruh..." belum selesai kaguya bicara dia terpaksa harus mendesah saat merasakan sebuah jari tiba tiba memasuki vagina nya. Pelaku nya tentu saja naruto, dia tersenyum melihat kaguya langsung mendesah.

" apa ini nikmat?" Tanya naruto sambil menggerakan jari nya di dalam vagina kaguya.

"emmhhh..." kaguya hanya menganguk sambil menahan desaha nya, mungkin dia tidak mau membangunkan kushina mikoto dan hinata.

Naruto tidak suka kaguya menahan desahan nya, dia ingin mendengar desahan seksi kaguya seperti tadi malam. Maka dari itu naruto mencabut jari nya lalu menindih tubuh kaguya. Dia ingin lansung ke menu utama.

"Kita lihat sejauh mana kau bisa menahan desahan mu kaguya-chan." Ujar naruto sambil menyeringai.

Melihat seringai naruto entah kenapa membuat tubuh kaguya memanas. Seakan dia tidak sabar menerima hujamam penis naruto pada vagina nya.

Setelah membuka paha kaguya naruto langsung mengarahkan penis nya pada vagina kaguya, dia menggesekan ujung penisnya nya di lipatan vagina kaguya. Dan saat melihat kaguya siap, dengan sekali hentakan naruto memasukan penis nya kedalam vagina kaguya.

"Kyaahhh... " desah kaguya sedikit terkejut saat tiba tiba vaginanya di penuhi oleh penis naruto. Dan Dengan refleks kedua kaki kaguya menyilang di pinggang naruto.

Tidak peduli kaguya yang masih terkejut, naruto langsung menggerakan pinggul nya dengan tempo sedang.

"Uhhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..."

Desah kaguya saat merasakan penis besar sedang keluar masuk di dalam vagina nya. Kedua tangan kaguya memeluk leher naruto sehingga wajah mereka sangat dekat.

"ohhh... Naru jangan keras keras ahhh... Nanti mereka bangun uhhh..."

"tidak papa kalau mereka bangun, lagipula bukankan lebih nikmat saat aku menghujam vaginamu dengan keras."

Tidak di pungkiri kaguya memang menyukai saat naruto bermain sedikit kasar. Tidak tau kenapa diri nya semakin bernafsu saat naruto melakukanya. Tapi sekarang ada orang di samping mereka yang masih tertidur, jadi kaguya tidak mau mengganggu mereka saja.

"kyaahhh... Naru penismu menyentuh rahimku ohhh... Nikmat sekali ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Emmmhhhh..."

Ucapan kaguya membuat naruto tambah senang, dia bangga dengan diri nya saat bisa membuat para wanita nya mendesah nikmat setiap kali bercinta dengan nya.

Untuk menambah ransangan naruto mencium leher kaguya sesekali dia menggigit pelan. Membuat kaguya terpekik saat gigi naruto menggigit lehernya pelan.

"kyahhh... Naru ohhh... Tandai aku buktikan pada semua orang bahwa aku hanya milik mu ahhh..."

Dengan senang hati naruto melakukan nya. Diri nya menandai leher kaguya dengan kiss mark yang cukup banyak. Melihat hasil kerja nya naruto tersenyum puas. Kaguya juga senang saat banyak sekali ruam merah di leher nya hasil perbuatan naruto.

"ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Naru ohhh... Aku mencintaimu ahhh..."

"Aku juga kaguya-chan uhhh..."

Mungkin karna ranjang yang terus bergerak sehingga kushina mikoto dan hinata terbangun dari tidur nya, pertama kali mereka membuka mata, mereka di suguhkan pemandangan dua orang yang tengan bercinta. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan bagi mereka melihat pemandangan seperti ini, malah ini hal biasa bagi mereke.

Kushina melihat jam diding yang menunjukan pukul setengah enam lalu bangkit dari ranjang sambil bicara pada mikoto dan hinata.

"kalian berdua ayo bantu aku menyiapkan sarapan, kita biarkan dua pasangan baru ini menikmati pagi yang penuh gairah" ujar kushina di sertai senyum di wajah nya.

Mikoto dan hinata mengangguk, merek turun dari ranjang dan menyusul kushina yang berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Nikmati waktu berdua kalian, karna nanti giliran kami yang akan menikmati penis naruto." Ujar mikoto dengan senyum menggoda.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan mikoto, lalu bicara.

"tenang saja penisku selalu siap memanjakan vagina kalian"

Senyum mikoto semakin lebar mendengan ucapan naruto. Dia tidak sabar merasakan penis naruto menghujam vagina nya lagi.

"sekarang aku akan membuatmu mendesah keras kaguya-chan"

Naruto tidak menahan diri, dia menggerekan pinggul nya dengan cepat membuat tubuh kaguya terhentak oleh gerakan naruto.

"Emmhhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ohhh... Nikmat sekali naru uhhh... Lagi lebih cepat lagi naru ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..."

Kaguya mendesah semakin keras setiap kali penis naruto menusuk vagina nya. Tubuh nya serasa melayang merasakan kenikmatan yang di berikan naruto.

"ohhh... Yahhh... A-aku hampir sampai ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..."

Kaguya merasa dia sudah hampir klimaks, vagina nya mulai berkedut saat hampir mencapai orgasme.

"uhhh... Aku juga ahhh... Vaginamu masih sangat sempit kaguya ohhh..."

Naruto semakin tak terkendali saat diri nya juga hampir klimaks. Dia menghujam vagina kaguya dengan sangat cepat.

"ohhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Aku keluar naru ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... A-aku keluar kyaahhhhhhhh..."

"Aku juga kaguya guuuhhhhhhh..."

Crot crot crot crot

Kaguya merasa vagina nya sangat penuh oleh sperma naruto. Dia merasakan cairan panas itu mengalir masuk kedalan rahim nya.

"uhhh... Nikmat sekali naru" ujar kaguya setelah orgasme nya mereda. Dia tersenyum manis pada naruto yang masih menindih tubuh nya.

"kau juga kaguya-chan, tapi aku belum selesai, kita masuk ke ronde berikut nya." Jawap naruto sambil bangkit dari tubuh kaguya.

Kaguya hanya pasrah saat tubuh nya di balik oleh naruto sehingga diri nya dalam posisi doggy style. Seperti nya naruto ingin menusuk nya dari belakang.

"Uhhhh..." lenguh kaguya saat penis naruto memasuki vagina nya lagi.

Di dalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamar naruto tiga wanita yang tengah membersikan tubuh mereka saling tersenyum saat mendengan desahan kaguya. Yah mereka bisa mendengar desahan kaguya dengan jelas.

"Mereka asik sekali yah.." ujar mikoto sambil menyabuni tubuh nya.

"biarkan saja nanti juga giliran kita tiba." Sahut kushina. Wanita berambut merah itu tengah menyabuni tubuh nya sama seperti mikoto.

"vaginaku masih terasa sangat penuh olah sperma naruto" kata hinata. Dia tengan membasuh tubuh nya dengan air untuk menghilangkan sabun di tubuh nya.

"hihihi naruto memang sangat hebat bisa memuaskan kita sekaligus. Entah dari mana stamina monster nya itu."

"Tentu saja, siapa dulu ibu nya" sahut kushina dengan bangga. Wanita busty itu tersenyum pada mikoto dan hinata. Seakan menyombongkan diri karna telah melahirkan anak yang begitu perkasa.

"sudah sebaik nya kita cepat. Kita masih harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk mengisi stamina agar nanti tidak kelelahan saat bermain dengan naruto." Ujar hinata pada mikoto dan kushina.

"wah... Kau sangat mesum hinata hihihi"

"Benar kushina menantuku ini menjadi sangat mesum setelah naruto sering memakai tubuh nya. Kasian sekali suamimu hinata disana dia sedang berkerja keras, tapi disini kau malah berselingkuh dengan naruto hehehe" ujar mikoto sambil tertawa. Dia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada anak bodoh nya itu jika tau istri nya berselingkuh di belakang nya.

"Hem! Kaa-san juga sama saja kan. Palahan kaa-san yang lebih dulu beselingkuh dengan naruto."

"hihihi sudahlah. Kita biarkan saja para suami bodoh itu. Yang penting kita bisa memuaskan nafsu birahi kita bersama naruto."

Mikoto dan hinata tersenyum mendengar ucapan kushina. daripada memikirkan para suami bodoh itu lebih baik mareka menikmati saat saat ini sebelum suami mereka semua pulang.

"naru aku keluar lagi kyaaahhhhhh..."

Mikoto hinata dan kushina tersenyum mendengar suara itu. Seperti nya kaguya kembali mencapai klimaks.

Tiada hari tanpa sex. Mungkin kata itu tepat menggambarkan kehidupan naruto. Hidup di kelilingi tujuh wanita cantik memang menyenangkan apalagi mereka selalu siap saat naruto menginginkan untuk berhubungan badan. Seperti saat ini. Sarapan baru saja selesai tapi naruto dan kushina sudah sibuk dengan kegiatan panas mereka. Padahal sebelum sarapan naruto sudah bermain bersama kaguya.

"uhhh... Naru lebih cepat ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..." kushina berdiri di belakang counter dapur dengan tubuh sedikit membungkuk, sementara naruto dia berdiri di belakang kushina sambil terus memaju mundurkan pinggul nya.

Awal nya kushina sedang mencuci piring bekas sarapan tapi karna naruto terus menggoda nya jadilah mereka bermain di dapur.

Naruto hanya menyinkap rok kushina sementara diri nya hanya menurunkan celana nya saja.

"uhh... Nikmat sekali ahhh..." ujar naruto sambil meremas payudara kushina dari luas kaos yang di kenakan kushina.

"ohhh... Naru ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Penismu menyentuh rahim ku ohhh... Rasanya sangat nikmat ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... "

Bahkan mereka melupakan tiga orang yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu yang tidak lain adalah mikoto hinata dan kaguya.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Naru aku hampir sampai uhhh... Lebih cepat lagihh... Ahhh..."

Merasa diri nya juga hampir sampai, naruto mempercepat gerakan pinggul nya dia membuat tubuh kushina terhentak karna geraka nya.

"uhhh... Aku juga kushina ahhh... kita keluar bersama"

"Ouhhh... A-aku Keluar naru kyaahhhh..." vagina kushina menjepit penis naruto dngan kuat saat mencapai klimaks.

"aku juga kushina guuhhhh..." naruto memasukan penis nya sangat dalam pada vagina kushina, lalu dia menyemburkan sperma nya kedalam rahim kushina.

"Uhhh..." lenguh kushina saat naruto mencabut penis nya. Tampak cairan putih mengalir dari dalam vagina nya menandakan rahim nya tidak mampu menampung semua sperma naruto yang sangat banyak.

"Kau keluar sangat banyak naru" ujar kushina.

"itu karna vaginamu sangat nikmat kushi-chan" jawap naruto menggoda.

Naruto mengambil sebuah kotak yang tadi dia bawa dari kamar lalu meletakan nya di lantai. Hal itu memunculkan sebuah tanda tanya di benak kushina.

"Apa itu naru?" tanya kushina sambil berjongkok.

"Ini adalah mainan untuk mu"

Kushina semakin penasaran dengan ucapan naruto. Mainan? Mainan apa. Tapi setelah naruto membuka kotak itu kushina menyeringai senang melihat isi nya.

Di dalam kotak itu ada banyak vibrator dan sebuah botol dengan cairan berwarn merah, di sana juga ada jarum suntik. Untuk vibrator kushina tau kegunaan alat itu. Tapi jarum suntik dan cairan dalam botol itu kushina tidak tau.

"Cairan apa ini" tanya kushina menunjuk sebuah botol.

" Ini adalah obat perangsang dosis tinggi. Bahkan efek nya lebih kuat dari yang pernah aku gunakan untuk kurenai."

"ho jadi kau mau mencoba obat ini pada mikoto hinata dan kaguya yah..."

"hehehe begitulah. Ini pasti akan menarik. Sekarang buatkan mereka minuman aku akan memasukan obat ini kedalam minuman mereka."

"dasar nakal, tapi baiklah" kushina bediri lalu mulai membuat tiga teh, dia membuat nya dengan senyum nakal di wajah nya. Dia penasaran seperti apa mereka bertiga saat lepas kendali.

Tanpa sepengetahuan kushina, naruto menyeringai di belakang. Dia mendekati kushina dengan jarum suntik di tangan nya.

"kyahh..." teriak Kushina terkejut saat paha nya tiba tiba di tusuk jarum suntik oleh naruto.

"Hey a-apa yang kau lakukan naru?"

"Menyuntik mu dengan obat perangsang hahaha."

"a-apa?" kushina tentu saja terkejut. Dia menatap naruto yang menyeringai ke arah nya.

"tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu, bukankan tidak adil jika hanya kau yang tidak merasakan efek dari obat ini."

Kushina mengeti sekarang. Dari awal naruto memang berniat mencoba obat ini pada mereka ber empat. ' hah...sudahlah lagi pula tidak ada salah nya juga.' Ucap kushina dalam hati.

"ya sudah sekarang masukan obat itu kedalam teh ini." Ujar kushina memerintah.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu naikan rok mu lagi, aku ingin memasang vibrator ini di vagina mu." Ujar naruto dengan enteng nya.

Kushina menurut saja, dia menyikap rok nya sehingga vagina nya langsung terlihat oleh mata naruto. Yah dari tadi kushina belum mengenakan celana dalam nya.

"Emmmhhhhh." Desah kushina saat vibrator itu memasuki vagina nya.

"sudah selesai. Sekarang kau pakai celana dalam mu lagi."

Kushina menatap naruto yang tersenyum jahil padanya. "dasar mesum, kau senang sekali yah memperlakukanku seperti ini?"

Naruto hanya tertawa saja menaggapi ucapan kushina. Dia meneteskan obat itu kedalam teh yang akan di berikan pada mikoto hinata dan kaguya. Selain dengan cara di suntikan obat ini juga bisa di campur kedalam minuman.

"Selesai, sekarang kau berikan minuman ini pada mereka."

Kushina mengangguk lalu mengambil minuman di atas nampan untuk dia bawa keluar. Kushina berjalan dengan tidak nyaman karna ada vibrator di dalam vagina nya.

Sebelum kushina benar benar keluar dari dapur naruto mengambil remot yang ada di dalam kotak. Remot itu adalah alat untuk menyalakan vibrator yang ada di dalam vagina kushina agar bergetar.

"ouhhhh..." kushina mendesah saat vibrator di dalam vagina nya tiba tiba bergetar. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat naruto yang menyeringai kearah nya sambil menunjukan sebuah remot.

"Kau ingin membuatku terjatuh ya?" ujar kushina kesal.

Dengan vibrator yang terus bergetar kushina benjalan menuju ruang tamu sambil membawa nampan berisi tiga cangkir teh.

Mikoto menatap kushina dengan aneh saat wanita berambut merah itu sampai di ruang tamu. Dia melihat kaki kushina yang sedikit bergetar dan wajah yang memerah. Dan terlihat jelas saat kushina menyodorkan nampan berisi cangkir teh kearah nya, nampan itu sedikit bergetar.

"Kau sakit kushina?" tanya mikoto setelah meminum teh yang di berikan kushina. Sama dengan mikoto, kaguya dan hinata juga meminum teh itu hingga tersisa setengah.

"Uhhh... T-tidak ahhh... Sial..." dengan susah payah kushina mencoba duduk di saming mikoto. 'seperti nya obat itu mulai bereaksi, uhh... tubuhku mulai merasakan efek nya.' Ucap kushina dalam hati. Kushina merasa nafsu nya meningkat dengan cepat. Di tambah ada vibrator yang masih bergetar di dalam vagina nya.

"Kaa-san apa kau tidak papa?" tanya kaguya yang duduk di seberang meja bersama hinata. Dia melihat tubuh kushina mulai di banjiri keringat.

"Emmhhh... N-naruto menyuntikan obat perangsang padaku ahhh... dan dia juga memasang vibrator di dalam vaginku ohhh... Astaga aku hampir sampai uhhh..." kushina meremas rok nya dengan kuat saat sudah tidak bisa menahan orgasme yang sebentar lagi datang.

Mikoto hinata dan kaguya terkejut mendengar ucapan kushina, tapi itu hanya sesaat karna selanjut nya mereka malah tersenyum jahil pada kushina.

"Hoo... Pantas saja kau seperti cacing kepanasan begitu hihihi." Ujar mikoto sambil tertawa kecil. Tapi kushina tidak memperdulikan ucapan mikoto, dia sibuk menikmati vibrator yang bergetar di dalam vagina nya.

"ohhh... A-aku keluar kyaahhhhhhhh..." Kushina mendesah panjang saat mencapai klimaks. Tubuh nya menyandar di sandaran sofa dengan pantat yang terangkat.

"Hihihi kau klimaks kushina?"

"hah hah hah yah... Obat itu membuatku klimaks dengan cepat mikoto. Aku merasa sangat bernafsu sekali."

"Tenang saja aku akan membantumu." Mikoto minyingkap rok kushina dan melepas celana dalam nya sehingga dia bisa melihat vibrator yang masih bergetar di dalam vagina Kushina. Dengan tangan kanan nya mikoto memaju mundurkan vibrator itu membuat kushina kembali mendesah.

"ohhh... Mikoto ahhh... Lebih cepat uhhh... " mikoto merasa tubuh nya memanas saat melihat wajah sayu kushina. Dengan tatapan wyang mulaibsayu mikoto melumat bibir kushina dengan rakus.

"Emmhhhh emmhh ahhh..." desah mereka berdua.

Hinata juga merasa tubuh nya memanas melihat ciuman panas mikoto dan kushina. Dia melihat kaguya yang wajah nya memerah. Seperti nya kaguya juga mulai bernafsu.

Dengan pelan hinata membaringkan kaguya di atas sofa sementara diri nya merangkak ke atas tubuh kaguya. Kaguya hanya menurut saat hinata melumat bibir nya, entah kenapa diri nya sangat bernafsu sekali. Mungkin karna obat perangsang yang di berikan naruto mulai bereaksi.

"Uhhh... Hinata ahhh... "desah kaguya saat hinata menciumi leher nya.

Naruto bersandar pada daun pintu ruang tamu sambil menonton pergumulan para wanita di sofa. Dia menyeringai mengetahui obat nya sudah bereaksi pada mereka. 'hem... Saat nya aku bergabung' ujar naruto dalam hati. Dia berjalan mendekat lalu bicara. " boleh aku ikut?"

"Naruto... ayo puaskan kami." Ujar mikoto dengan wajah sayu.

"hehehe tentu saja, tapi sebaik nya kita kekamar. Disana kita bisa lebih bebas." Menuruti kata kata naruto, mereka semua bangkit dari sofa lalu berjalan menuju kamar.

Sesampai nya di kamar kushina langsung mendorong naruto hingga berbaring dia rangjang.

"Kau agresif sekali kushina"

"itu salahmu karna menyuntikan obat perangsang padaku." Ujar kushina sabil melepas celana naruto. Entah karna nafsu yang begitu tinggi kushina langsung menyingkap rok nya dan mencabut vibrator di dalam vagina nya.

"uhhh... Benda ini tidak bisa memuaskan ku. Aku mau yang asli. Kata kushina menggoda. Dia merangkak menaiki tubuh naruto dan lansung memasukan penis yang sudah tegang itu kedalam vagina nya.

"ouuhhh... Ahhh... Nikmat sekali uhhh... Lebih nikmat dari pada vibrator sialan itu."

Dengan posisi woman on top maka kushina yang mengendalikan permainnan. Dia terus menaik turunkan tubuh nya dengan wajah senang.

Kaguya melapas semua pakain nya yang berupa kaos biru lengan pendek dan rok putih di atas lutut. Dia bergabung bersama kushina dan naruto yang sudah asik dengan kegiatan mereka.

" Naru puaskan aku juga." pinta kaguya dengan wajah sayu. Dia mengarahkan vagina nya pada mulut naruto. "uhhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Yahhh... Masukan lidah mu naru ohhh... Nikmat sekali." Desah desah kaguya keras. karna posisi yang saling berhadapan kushina bisa meremas payudara kaguya sambil terus menaik turunkan tubuh nya.

Di samping tubuh naruto, mikoto dan hinata juga tengah sibuk berdua, menantu dan mertua itu tengah bermain denga vibrator dengan dua ujung. Ujung yang satu berada di dalam vagina hinata dan ujung yang satu nya lagi berada di dalam vagina mikoto. Dengan posisi saling menggunting mikoto dan hinata sama sama menggerakan pinggul nya sehingga vibrator itu keluar masuk di dalam vagina mereka.

"ahhh... Kaa-san ohhh... Nikmat sekali uhhh..." desah hinata yang kini duduk dengan tubuh sedikit condong kebelakang dan kedua tangan yang menopang di belakang punggung.

"ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Nikmat hinata ohhh... Kaa-san juga merasa nikmat ahhh..." posisi mikoto sama seperti hinata. Tubuh nya condong ke belakang dengan kedua tangan yang menopang tubuh nya.

"ahhh... Ahh... Ahhh... Ayo bergerak lebih cepat kaa-san." Pinta hinata pada mertua nya. Mikoto mengangguk dan menggerakan pinggul nya lebih cepat.

Kita beralih ke sebelah nya di mana kushina masih terus menaik turunkan tubuh nya sambil meremas payudara kaguya.

"Ouuhhh... Penismu masuk sampai ke ujung naru ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Rasanya nikmat sekali ohhh..." dari mereka semua hanya kushina yang masih mengenakan pakaiaan. Sementara yang lain sudah telanjang bulat.

" lebih dalam naru masukan lidah mu lebih dalam ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh...ohhh..."desah kaguya semakin keras.

Setelah beberapa menit kushina merasa akan klimaks, gerakan nya semakin cepat membuat payudara yang masing terbungkus kaos memantul naik turun.

"n-naru a-aku keluar kyaahhhhhhhh..." kushina mendesah panjang dengan senyum senang di wajah nya.

"aku juga naru a-aku keluar kyaahhhhhhhh..." kaguya juga sudah mencapai klimaks tubuh nya sampai menegang dengan dada membusung tinggi.

"ouuhhhh... Nikmat sekali kan kaguya." Ujar kushina dengan wajah yang masih tampak sayu.

"Kau benar kaa-san, rasa nya sangat nikmat." Ujar kaguya sambil bangkit jari wajah naruto.

"K-kaa-san a-aku kelaur ahhhhhhhhh..."

"K-kaa-san juga hinata kyaahhhhhhh..." menantu dan mertua itu klimaks bersamaan. Vagina mereka banjir oleh cairan cinta mereka sendiri.

"Sekarang aku yang akan mengambil alih." Ujar naruto dengan seringai di wajah nya. Dari tadi naruto hanya diam saja membiarkan kushina mengendalikan permainan, tapi sekarang giliran naruto yang akan menguasai mereka ber empat.

Para wanita tersenyum senang. Mereka tidak sabar merasakan kebrutalan naruto dalam menggagahi mereka. Dan dengan wajah sayu yang menggoda, mereka berucap dengan kompak "lakukan sesukamu naru."

Satu tahun kemudian.

Kaguya duduk di sisi ranjang dengan lingerie hitam trasparan sehingga celada dalam nya terlihat jelas. Dia tengah menunggu suami nya yang masih di kamar mandi.

Yah.. tadi siang kaguya melangsungkan pernikahan nya dengan naruto. Jadi ini adalah malam pertama mereke, meskipun mereka sudah sering melakukan nya sih.

Cklek.

"Hay kaguya.. kami datang." Ujar suara dari pintu kamar. Di sana kushina berjalan masuk di ikuti mikoto hinata mei tsunade dan kurenai. Mereka semua mengenakan linggerie sama seperti kaguya, hanya warna nya saja yang membedakan.

"bagai mana kaa-san Apa semua nya lancar"? Tanya kaguya pada mertua nya itu.

"Kau tenang saja mereka semua sudah tertidur pulas di kamar masing masing, berkat obat tidur kita bisa menjalankan rencana kita hihihi" yah kushina memberi obat tidur di minuman minato fugaku dan sasuke.

Keluarga uchiha menginap atas permintaan kushina karna hari sudah malam, itulah kenapa mereka ada di rumah kushina.

" lalu bagai mana dengan suamimu kurenai?" kali ini kaguya bertanya pada kurenai.

"sama seperti fagaku dan sasuke, dia tertidur pulas di rumah."

"Bagus kalau begitu, sekarang kita bisa bermain dengan naruto dengan bebas. Jarang jarang kan kita bisa bermai bersama seperti ini." sahut mey dengan senyum di wajah nya.

" seperti nya kalian sudah siap!." Ujar naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi penis nya.

"tentu saja naru, malam ini tolong buat kami semua mendesah nikmat." Ujar kushina dengan senyum nakal di wajah nya. Bukan hanya kushina tapi semua wanita itu tersenyum nakal pada naruto.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membuat kalian semua melayang malam ini."

Selesai dengan ucapan nya naruto mendekati ranjang. Dia bersiap membuat tujuh wanita itu mendesahkan nama nya.

TAMAT.

Yo semua, ahir nya aku nyelesain satu fic ku. Yah meskipun di paksakan si hehehe. Tapi udah lah sekarang aku bisa fokus pada kedua fic ku yang lain. Dan juga ada rencana buat OS. Di tunggu aja yah .

Ahir kata sampai jumpa di fic ku yang lain.


End file.
